


Goodbye Hero

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bruises, Crime Fighting, Drama, Fights, Humor, Injury, Jealousy, Journalism, M/M, Making Up, Moving On, News Media, Newspapers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Craig Tucker, Photography, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Superheroes, TV News, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker has been in the hero business for a long time, getting hurt, nearly dying, and is responsible in protecting the lives of millions. He was done with it. Craig Tucker, no longer wanting to be a hero, decides to remove his mask and quit the Freedom Pals in order to pursue a life of a normal citizen. Of course, leaving the hero business also meant leaving his superhero boyfriend, Tweek. It only gets worse for Craig when he reconnects with Tweek, and moving on from the hero stuff has proven to be more difficult that it seems.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	1. The End of Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! I have brought you a new story that just came out of nowhere. Seriously. I was thinking about new stories lately, and I suddenly thought of the whole concept of a hero quitting from hero work, and I thought...I want to write one. Originally, I thought of making the main character be Tweek to quit, but then realized that there were actually a few stories where Tweek quit being a hero, and even a few where Tweek becomes a villain. I then thought about Craig quitting, and realized that not a lot of people have written a story of him quitting the job. I just thought it would be a good idea since Craig is the boring and simple guy after all, so I'm sure a life of a hero would be too much for this simple boy. In the end, I made this story where Craig decides to leave the hero stuff, and tries to move on and be a normal citizen, only to have a hard time moving when he meets up with Tweek again!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like the new story. I'll be sure to update the other stories as well, but hey, something new from me, and I get to write a new superhero story, which I surprisingly like writing...so yay! Enjoy reading, folks!

I could taste blood. My blood. It was dripping down my nose and was probably coming from my busted lips. My right eye was badly bruised and nearly closed shut. My ribs feel like they were completely broken, and every movement was excruciating, but what was more painful was the pounding in my head. It didn’t help that some asshole was stepping on my head, trying to crush it.

“Isn’t this embarrassing? The strongest hero in Freedom Pals...his face on the ground while my foot is ready to crush your fucking skull.”

“Tch...you won’t be able to do it, bitch,” I said as I glared at Miss Viper, a very powerful villain who had a thing for controlling snakes and building tech for them. It’s bad enough she controls snakes, but also adding robotic parts to them? A bit overkill if you ask me.

“Oh? Well what are you going to do to stop me? With those cuffs I managed to get around your wrist, you won’t be able to do a thing. Those cuffs were made specifically to hinder any powers of those who wear them, and what better test subject to try them on than you? Sucker Punch?”

I sighed, really wishing I didn’t choose that name. Of course, it was better than all the other names that everyone else suggested. I still cringe when someone says Super Puncher. Ugh. 

“Now...if you don’t want to be dead right under my feet...why don’t you help me? I could use someone as strong as you,” Miss Viper said.

“No thanks,” I said. I winced when she put more pressure down my head, causing my head to bleed even more. Did she have to wear heels? Doesn’t seem very safe if you ask me, especially if you’re planning on world domination with snakes and all.

“I don’t think you have much of a choice here, dear. Now...unless you want me to make your head look like a smashed watermelon, I suggest you-”

“He what!?” I heard a voice to my right before something flew quickly towards us and punched Miss Viper off of me. “Don’t you fucking touch him!”

I quickly got up on my knees and looked up, sighing in relief. “Thank god you made it on time, Wonder Kid,” I said.

Wonder Kid looked at me before giving me a wink, “of course. I can’t let my partner down, can I?” Wonder Kid then turned his attention back to Miss Viper, “alright, where are the biotic snakes?” Wonder Kid exclaimed as he grabbed Miss Viper by the collar.

“As if I tell you,” Miss Viper spat at Wonder Kid’s face.

“Oof...shouldn’t have done that as I finally managed to get back on my feet and started backing away.

Confused, Miss Viper looked at Wonder Kid until she paled when she saw his eyes glowing white. Before she knew it, she was being shocked by Wonder Kid’s lightning powers, making her scream in pain.

“Ah! S-stop!” Miss Viper shrieked. I can only imagine the electric current going through her body at that moment.

“Tell me where the snakes are, now!” Wonder Kid exclaimed.

“T-t-they’re at the children’s hospital!” Miss Viper exclaimed.

Once Wonder Kid stopped shocking her, she slumped forward before Wonder Kid released her. She fell to the ground, knocked out.

“Jesus Tweek, you could have fried her brains out,” I said.

“Craig, what did I say about saying our real names during the job?” Tweek said.

“Dude, she’s out cold, I don’t think she can hear us right now, and we’re alone right now,” I sighed.

“Yeah yeah, but still. You know the rules,” Tweek said as he uncuffed me.

“Thanks. Those things were really uncomfortable,” I said, rubbing my wrists.

“Yeah well it was your fault for not keeping your guard up and not getting attacked from behind,” Tweek sighed, “now I gotta help Kenny with the snakes, you think you can take care of her?” Tweek asked.

I frowned and looked at the unconscious Miss Viper. Great...I’m stuck with clean up work...again. “Yeah...don’t I always make sure the villains go to prison at this point?” I sighed.

“Don’t be like that, besides...you’re really hurt, and I don’t want you getting anymore hurt,” Tweek said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

I blushed as I leaned into his hand a bit, but he soon took his hand back when his radio made a noise. I frowned as I stared at him taking his radio out.

“Yeah, Mysterion, we got Miss Viper. She said the snakes were at the children’s hospital. I’ll meet you there soon,” Tweek then hung up the call and looked back at me, “I’ll see you later, and try not to get hurt again. As much as I love you...you’re being too reckless with this job,” Tweek said.

“....Right...I’ll be...more careful next time,” I said.

Tweek smiled before he looked around. He then leaned forward to place a small kiss on my lips before pulling back. “I’m out,” Tweek then began to fly and soon left me to clean up the trash.

I sighed as I stared at Miss Viper, who was really out cold and doesn’t seem like she was going to move anytime soon. Great.

“I swear...those guys probably make me take these villains to prison because they know I’m strong enough to carry their unconscious bodies. Ugh...so fucking unfair,” I huffed as I used the cuffs that Miss Viper put on me and put them around her wrists just in case. I then picked up Miss Viper and started making my way to the police station.

Times like this, I wish I could fly like most of everyone in my team. However, flight was not one of my powers, no, I only have super strength, as well as a special attack that I called “Mega Fist Punch.” Ugh. How I wish I could trade that move for flight, makes carrying these asshole villains to prison quicker. But no...I had super strength...and yet...I can still feel pain.

I began coughing, feeling my lungs burning inside. I sound myself spitting out blood as I keep walking. I really should hurry up and take this bitch to prison just so I can get medical treatment back at HQ. I don’t know how long I can last with so many broken ribs.

“Ugh...why did I use up all my healing packs? This is fucking painful,” I sighed. More like, I wish Kenny didn’t cut me back on the healing packs. Doesn’t he know that I get most of the shit beaten out of me because the villains always chose to get rid of the strongest hero first before attacking the others. Not a bad strategy if I’m being honest, but considering I am the strongest hero on the team, it’s total bullshit.

As I was walking the nearly destroyed city of South Park, I nearly jumped when someone came flying past me and landing just a few feet to my right. I turned my head before sighing, seeing who just landed.

“Hey Stan,” I said.

“That’s Toolshed! I do not know who this...oh...hey Craig,” Stan said as he slowly got up and dusted the debris off of his costume. “I see you finished your fight with Miss Viper,” Stan said.

“Yeah, with help from Tweek,” I said.

“I can tell...seems you got some more battle scars on your face there,” Stan said.

“Oh really? What gave it away? The blackeye I have or the fact that I’m coughing up blood?” I huffed.

“I’m just saying, dude. You should be more careful on your missions. It’s no wonder you never get solo missions that much,” Stan sighed.

“Whatever...do you have any spare healing packs I can borrow?”

“You used them all up already? Didn’t Kenny give you like five?” Stan asked.

“Five isn’t enough when every villains decides to attack me first,” I sighed, “do you have any or what? I’m dying here,” I said.

“Yeah sure, here,” Stan took out a healing pack from his bag and gave it to me. I quickly opened it and drank the healing liquid that was inside. Already, I felt my body getting better, but not that much. “I’d give you more, but I’m currently fighting Professor Squid, and I might need all of the packs here,” Stan said.

“Whatever. Go fight your robotic squid...who is obviously a rip off of a movie super villain we all know,” I said sarcastically.

“Jesus, Craig. Do you ever stop being such a negative Nancy?” Stan said before running back to his fight.

I sighed as I watched him leave before I kept walking towards the station, making sure to avoid all the debris that came flying around and the villains that were out and making a mess. I looked up, seeing all of my teammates fighting villains, getting the shit beaten out of them before they get back up and beat the shit back at the villains. It was all...so repetitive...I came to realize. A villain hits us...then we hit them back. Repeat, add a few more extra punches, take the villain down, and maybe say a cheesy pun or line. Ugh.

Honestly, I liked this job, I did. It was fun being a hero for the first few months...then it got hard as the villains started getting more and more advanced...and then I realized that I can feel pain...really bad pain. Even with the healing packs we have, they don’t really heal that much, so it’s always hard to stay alive long enough to beat the villains and get back to HQ with what little health we have. It’s all so...frustrating. I get we’re going through some budget cuts and shit, but couldn’t Kenny find a way to make these damn healing packs more stronger? Even the one pack I had from Stan wasn’t really helping with the immense pain I was feeling in my body as I carry a full grown woman wearing a lot of heavy metal on her body to the police station, all while walking since I can’t fucking fly.

This job...it was...becoming way too dangerous...and infuriating.

After a long day of battle and getting all the villains to prison, the Freedom Pals headed back to HQ, tired, in a bit of pain, but victorious at today’s achievement. All except for me.

“Woo! We sure showed those villains who’s boss!” Clyde exclaimed as he took off his Mosquito mask.

“Dude...you’re bleeding on your right here,” I pointed out.

“Oh…” Clyde placed a finger on his ear and stared at the blood, he looked at it for a few seconds.

“Don’t...you fucking dare. Just because you got bitten by a mutated mosquito and suddenly got mosquito powers doesn’t mean you should actually drink blood when you can clearly still eat regular food just fine,” I said.

“I wasn’t...gonna do it,” Clyde said, obviously lying. He quickly wiped the blood on the side of his suit before getting into a towel to stop the bleeding.

“Well done everyone, you have show true bravery and saved the city and the people from evil once again,” Doctor Timothy said as he showed up. “You all did well.”

“Yeah...most of us,” Wendy said. I noticed that she was staring at me.

I frowned, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying Craig, you let yourself get captured...again,” Wendy said.

“It’s not my fault,” I frowned, “hell, don’t get me started on how many times you got captured by the villain, Call Girl,” I said.

“Hey, don’t get mad at Wendy just because out of all of us, you tend to get captured way more,” Stan said.

“Not by choice! I keep fucking telling you that those assholes are always going to come after me since they want to get rid of the brutalist of the group, which happens to be me,” I said.

“Well as the strongest, you could have put up more of a fight you know,” Token said.

“Oh really? What about you? Couldn’t you use your advanced robotic tech to...I don’t know...stop them from beating the shit out of us? I asked.

“Craig, don’t get mad at Token,” Tweek sighed, “look everyone, we all get captured, and we all make mistakes. Most of the time, it’s really out of our hands and we can’t really do much about it. So lay off on Craig,” Tweek said.

“Thanks, Tweek,” I smiled at him.

“Well of course Tweek would defend you since he’s your boyfriend,” I heard Cartman say before removing his mask.

I frowned, and was about to say something, but Kenny soon came out, still wearing his costume, even had his hood up. “Alright everyone, good job on today’s fight. Stan, you did well with Professor Squid. Wendy, Jimmy, and Token, good job on finding the bomb that was set up by Explosivo, and Kyle, Cartman, and Clyde, good job on taking him down. Tweek, thank you for finding out where Miss Viper placed those biotic snakes, and Craig...you did...good too.”

“...” I frowned as I stared at him.

“Anyways, you all did well, but remember, a hero’s work is never done. I’m sure we’ll be facing more villains tomorrow and the day after that. So we all must be prepared.” 

Great...more villains. We practically fight villains everyday now. 

“Most of the villains we’ve been facing are strong and cunning, so we need to be careful with who we’re fighting with.” 

No matter who the villains are, they’ll always come after me.

“Not only that, but these villains are determined to destroy the city and possibly the world, so we all must prepare to stop them at all cost and protect all citizens.”

So much...responsibility. So many people...relying on us...especially me.

“No matter how hard the challenges are, no matter how difficult each fight will be, we must remember one thing. We became heroes for a reason. To protect everyone. Even if it means sacrificing a lot sometimes...especially our own lives.”

“Don’t forget, we’re also doing this for the fame too!” Cartman said.

“No, that’s just you,” Kyle said.

“Screw you, don’t make me look like a selfish jerk, you also became a hero just so we can get movies made that are based off of us!”

“N-no I didn’t!”

“Yes you did, you fucking greedy Jew!”

“Screw you, fat ass!”

“Enough!” Kenny exclaimed, “no matter what the reason it was that got us to become heroes, we all pledge to save humanity from the clutches of evil, and that’s what we’re going to do or die trying!”

“Kenny...you really take this hero business too seriously. You know you don’t have to talk to us in that gruff voice all the time, right?” Wendy said.

“....I just..thought I’d sound more serious if I do this...don’t judge me.”

“.....” I can’t do this anymore.

“Alright everyone, let’s start discussing who does what for tomorrow’s patrol. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, you handle the east side. Wendy, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, you go west. Tweek and Craig, you got north, and I-”

“No…” I found myself saying.

“....What?” Kenny looked up from his list to stare at me.

“....” I sighed as I took off my Freedom Pal badge and placed it on the table, I then slid it towards Kenny. It stopped right in front of him. Kenny looked down at the badge before looking back at me. “....I quit.”

Everyone went silent.

“...W-what?” Tweek looked at me with wide eyes.

“...Craig...do you know what you’re saying here?” Kenny asked, shocked.

“...I do,” I said.

“Dude...if this is about what we said, you know we don’t really mean bad, right?” Clyde said.

“That’s...not the reason why I’m quitting,” I sighed. “I just...don’t think this hero business is for me...at least...not anymore,” I said.

“But Craig...we can’t do this without you,” Token said.

I frowned, “yes you can. You don’t need me,” I said.

“But...we can’t have a team without a brutalist…” Clyde said.

“Don’t you guys have new applicants requesting to be part of Freedom Pals? What about that Scott kid? He’s a brutalist. Even if I stayed, you all don’t need two brutalists,” I said.

“T-that’s n-not the p-point, Craig. W-we can’t d-d-do this w-w-without you,” Jimmy said.

“....” I frowned, feeling my anger boiling, “oh I see...you can’t do this without me? Is it because...without me...the villains can’t target the strongest hero in the team anymore, making it easier for you all, but once I’m gone, they’ll have to target the next strongest. Is that what I’m hearing here?”

“Craig, that’s not-”

“No no...I get it...I see how it is. You all think I fuck things up on purpose all the time, and make me do all the clean up shit just to make it up, even though none of it is my fucking fault. But now...now that I’m leaving, you all don’t want me to leave just so you guys don’t end up fucking up because you’d rather have me look like an idiot!” I said.

“Craig, that’s really not-”

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m done...I’m done doing this shit...and as the protocol says...you have to let any hero who wishes to retire or quit without stopping them. As long as I don’t mention you guys or HQ to anyone, especially to enemies, you have to let me go.”

“...But you do realize that...if you do go...if you do mention anything about us...we will have to erase your memories...which include who we really are,” Kenny said.

“...Which is why I won’t mention anything about this. I’ll keep my lips sealed. I promise,” I sighed. I then looked at Doctor Timothy, “you...of all people should know that what I’m saying right now...I really mean it.”

“....” Doctor Timothy looked at me before using his telekinesis powers, “he isn’t joking, everyone. Craig here...truly wishes to quit the Freedom Pals.” Everyone looked at us in surprise. “Craig...if you truly wish to leave...you may. But you must promise to not tell anyone about us...or else we will have to erase your memories.”

“...I know,” I said.

“...So be it. From this day forth...Sucker Punch is no more. He is no longer part of Freedom Pals. Craig Tucker...you are now...a citizen...who must keep our secret a secret from everyone.”

I nodded, “deal.” I then grabbed my costume that I had taken off earlier and placed it on the table, I then take my mask and placed it on top. “It’s been fun...guys..but...from this day forth...you’ll be having to protect me from villains...I guess...so...yeah...it was nice working with you guys...for the most part,” I said.

“....Just know...if you ever change your mind...we’ll be more than happy to bring you back,” Clyde said.

“...Thanks Clyde...but...I’m sure...I won’t be coming back,” I said. I then headed to my locker, grabbed my stuff, and started leaving. “See you...around...I guess.” I waved them goodbye.

“....” Everyone stayed quiet, no one wished me goodbye, let alone looked at me. I just sighed as I left.

As I was heading out, I suddenly heard Tweek yelling for me. “Craig! Wait!”

I sighed as I stopped and turned around. Tweek came running, frantic as he caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and looked at me. It looked like he was ready to cry.

“Hey…”

“....Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Tweek asked.

“...I didn’t want you to convince me to stay,” I said.

“...How long have you been thinking of doing this?” Tweek asked.

“....For awhile now. I think...two months? I didn’t do it sooner because...I wanted to give it another chance for your...but...today...and knowing it’ll be the same tomorrow and the next...I can’t do it anymore, Tweek.”

“...But Craig...this has been our dream…” Tweek said.

I sighed, “it was at the beginning, but it got tiring and repetitive...and a lot more dangerous. I’m tired of getting hurt a lot, Tweek,” I said. I suddenly realized that Tweek might get hurt even more if I’m gone. “Hey...why don’t you quit too? We can live the rest of our days as normal people! We won’t have to worry about our safety, and we can always move somewhere more safe if the city gets too much for us. What do you say?”

“...Craig...I don’t want to leave Freedom Pals. This is my dream,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “but weren’t you always complaining about how stressful the job is? Aren’t you worried about getting hurt? Or someone else getting hurt?” I asked.

“Yeah...a little. But...I’m a hero. Heroes don’t give up on people. I’m not giving up my dream to help people just because you’re scared of getting hurt,” Tweek said.

I froze, “...scared? Scared? Of course I’m fucking scared! It’s my fucking life that’s on the line here,” I said.

“It’s not like you’re going to get hurt that bad, Craig. You have powers, remember? Super strength?”

“Just because I have super strength doens’t fucking mean I won’t get hurt badly! I’m still human, Tweek,” I said. I looked away from him, “I thought you of all people would be more supportive of my decision,” I said.

“I do want to be supportive Craig, you know that...but this...we made a promise to protect the city.”

“‘We?’ I never agreed to any of this! The only reason I joined this stupid team was because of you, and...I’ll admit...for the fame too, but...this is starting to get out of hand! I’m getting tired of getting the shit beaten out of me just because I’m the strongest of the group! I’m tired of everyone blaming me for a simple mistake that most of the time I didn’t actually do! And...I’m...I’m tired of you taking their side on that.”

“W-what? I’m not taking anyone’s side!” Tweek said.

“Yes you have! You’ve been doing that lately. You think exactly like how everyone else thinks whenever I get captured. You think I should be more careful, that I should have been able to fight back, that I shouldn't have gotten caught so easily! You’re just as bad as everyone else in the team!” I exclaimed.

Tweek frowned, “I just...I only say those things because...you could try harder, Craig! You’re a hero for fuck sake!”

“Well guess what? I’m not a hero anymore, so where’s your fucking excuse, Tweek?” I frowned. “God...if I had known you’d be this stuck up after joining this team than...maybe I wouldn’t have joined in the first place,” I said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “w-what...what are you saying?”

“....I think...not only do I want to quit Freedom Pals...but...I want to quit us. I don’t want us to be partners...let alone...boyfriends,” I said.

“...Are...are you breaking up with me?” Tweek asked.

“...I am..and you know what? I think it’s for the best. Wasn’t there a rule that says heroes can’t date civilians or something? Since you could end up getting them hurt or whatever?” I said, “and since I’m going to be a civilian now, it would be a problem for us to keep dating,” I said.

“Craig…”

“Oh, and if we break up...then...I won’t be holding you back anymore, right? You’ll be able to do whatever you want with me gone. You won’t have to worry about saving your boyfriend all the time, let alone having to make sure I’m doing my job correctly. So...it’s better that we’re breaking up since I won’t be such a fucking obstacle for you to live your fucking dream,” I said.

“Shut up!” Tweek shouted, gripping my shoulders. I felt my body tingle as I felt an electric current going through my body. “You’re a fucking asshole, Craig! Who gives you the right to tell me what I want in life!?”

“Y-yeah? Well...what kind of boyfriend can’t see things my way and not support me on my decision!?”

“What kind of boyfriend gives up so easily!?”

“Well what kind of boyfriend chooses a career over me!?” I shouted as I pushed him away as hard as I could.

Tweek was sent flying before he hit the wall behind him. He looked at me, rubbing his head, his eyes had tears in them, but he looked angry. “...You know what...I’m glad we’re breaking up! Y-you’ve...been holding me back this entire time!”

“....Well...good! I’ll...I’ll pack up my things and leave! You can have that apartment all to yourself!” I said.

“Great! I’ll be sure to send your stuff to your parents’ place, knowing you’ll be there anyways!”

“Whatever!” I exclaimed, “screw you, Tweek!”

“Fuck you, Craig!”

We both flipped each other off before we left. Once I was out of the building HQ was located in, I stopped outside, feeling my anger building up.

“....Fuck!” I stomped my foot, creating a huge creator below my foot. I tried my best to not cry as I kept walking to the apartment that Tweek and I shared for years. 

Once I got there, I immediately started packing everything I could carry. I grabbed all of my stuff like clothes, books, games, and hygiene products, and placed them in a carry on bag. Once I zipped up, I looked around before I saw a photograph of me and Tweek.

“....” I stared at the photo, feeling my heart aching, but I just got angry again and smashed the photo to the ground. “He can throw it away. I don’t give a shit,” I said as I tried to stop the tears from coming out of my eyes.

I finished packing everything I could carry with me, and was about to leave, when suddenly, the door opened. I froze when I saw Tweek coming inside before he stopped and noticed me.

“You’re...still here…” Tweek said.

“...Yeah...just finished packing everything,” I said, not looking at him.

“....” Tweek stared at my bag, and his eyes darkened, “so...this is it. After all these years...it’s over.”

“....Yep...it’s over,” I sighed as I started making my way past him. I dropped my key on the table next to the door and started making my way out, “be sure to send the rest of my stuff to my parents’ place...or just leave them outside and I’ll pick them up myself,” I said.

“...Got it.”

“....” I sighed as I started to leave.

“....Craig! Wait…” Tweek exclaimed. I stopped, but didn't make a move to look at him. “...I’m...I’m sorry for what I said...and I’m sorry for not being supportive...but...please...don’t leave. Can’t we just...talk this through?” Tweek asked.

“....We can’t,” I said. I realized now that even if I don’t want to leave Tweek, I can’t be with him. “If I want to live a normal life...I can’t be with a hero, Tweek. I want to stay away from heroes and villains, and just live a normal life. So...I’m sorry, but...even if we never had that fight...I knew deep down...I couldn’t stay with you. I’m sorry.”

“...Craig…”

I turned around, tears already falling from my eyes. When I looked at Tweek, he was crying a lot as he stared at me, his hands clutching his shirt as he looked at me. Reminded me of what he usually did when he was upset as a kid. Usually, I’d go over there and make him feel better, but now that it’s over...I don’t think I have the right to do that anymore.

Forcing a smile on my face, I said, “goodbye hero,” I then turned around and left.

Once I was outside, I felt awful on the inside. I felt like crying on the ground and did not really care if people saw me become a crying mess. However, at the same time, I felt...relieved in a way. I felt better that...I wasn’t going to worry about other people’s safety anymore, that I didn’t have a huge responsibility anymore, that this weight on my shoulders was finally gone.

From here on out, I was no longer Sucker Punch. Instead...I am just Craig Tucker, a normal, everyday citizen in South Park. Simple and boring, I couldn’t be any happier.

* * *

After I quit the Freedom Pals five years ago, I eventually found a job as a secretary at a well known newspaper and reporting group. The pay was good, and I was able to save enough to get a small apartment and move out of my parents’ place. Not only that, but while working close to news reporters, I get a bit more experience and knowledge on photography and how the news is made.

Not going to lie, before the superhero business, I was very interested in photography, so this job was perfect for me.

“Tucker! Where are those reports?”

“Got it right here, Mr. Franklin!”

“And the spreadsheets?”

“They’re being printed as we speak.”

“And what about that coffee?”

“I’ll be sure to get it after I finished printing the spreadsheets, Mr. Franklin.”

“Well hurry up, Tucker. Time is money, and the longer you take, the less money we’ll make!”

“Got it!” I sighed.

Okay...almost perfect.

My boss can be very demanding and has me running around the office and telling me to do things so quickly. Maybe it would work if I had super speed, but that’s not a power I have. It was also annoying how he seemed to be giving me all the hard work while he gave the female staff a bit more leniency. I can see why the ad for this job said that it had to be a male secretary. Guess H.R weren’t liking how the boss was treating the staff differently because of gender. Gross.

After getting all the documents ready, I went to the kitchen area to get the coffee for Mr. Franklin, however, I cursed when I saw the pot was empty, and we were all out of things to make coffee.

“You have got to be kidding me,” I huffed. I then headed back to Mr. Franklin’s office to tell him the bad news, something I didn’t want to do. “I’m sorry sir, but it seems we’re all out of coffee,” I said.

“Well? What do you think you should do about it?” Mr. Franklin said, already pissed.

“Um...I guess...I should go out and get you coffee from the coffee shop across the street?”

“Good idea, and while you’re at it, why don’t you get my dry cleaning as well as more supplies for the coffee maker, out of your own pocket since you thought it would be a good idea to waste my time with such trivial things,” Mr. Franklin said.

I held back my frustration, already feeling this close to flipping him off. I just put on a forced smile and nodded, “on it, sir.” I then left and started cursing under my breath once I was far away enough from his office.

Once I was in the elevator, going down, I leaned back as I pinched the bridge of my nose, moving my glasses up a bit. I let out another sigh, closing my eyes just to calm myself down a bit. I didn’t even care that the elevator stopped for a bit and someone came in.

“...Seems someone is tired.”

I looked up and smiled a bit when I saw Jackson, who works in the research department of the building and is a nice guy here. We met during lunch and we just ended up being friendly towards each other, even if we don’t see much of each other that much.

“You have no fucking idea. The boss is making me run ragid here. I feel like this is straight up abuse, especially since that creep is only nice to the female employees,” I said.

Jackson chuckled, “at least he isn’t being a creep towards you. I heard the last secretary he had quit after a week of verbal harassment. The jerk would have been fired if not for the lack of evidence,” Jackson said.

“Is that why there aren’t any cameras near his office?” I asked.

“That’s what I’m guessing,” Jackson said, “not only that, but the girls he’s nice to are usually getting paid more and getting promoted, as long as they don’t say anything about his behavior or how he treats people different based on gender.”

“Gross,” I sighed.

Jackson chuckled, “well hey, if your boss ever tries to touch anyone, I’m sure you’ll be the one to report him to his boss. After all, the last mistake he made was his second warning. Three strikes, he’s out.”

“Yeah, well until something does happen, I’ll be his servant until I quit and find a better job,” I sighed.

“...Well I could always request you move to my department. I’m sure we could use a smart guy like you,” Jackson said.

“Thanks, but not realy big on research, hell, I barely got a B when I had to do research projects for school,” I said, “but if you could get me a job as a photographer, I would owe you a lot.”

Jackson smiled, “I’ll see what I can do, pal.” Jackson patted me on the back.

We soon reached Jackson’s floor and he left, “talk to you later, Craig, and hang in there. It’ll get better. I promise.”

“Later, Jackson,” I said.

Once Jackson was gone, I just waited for my stop to come. Once I reached my stop, I left the elevator and started my long day of chores for my boss. First things first, I went to get Mr. Jackson’s dry cleaning, knowing full well the place he got his clothes dry cleaned is downtown, and I couldn’t come back to the office with cold coffee if I got the coffee first. Once I got his clothes, I started heading to the coffee shop to get the coffee. I made sure to tell the barista the exact things I wanted in Mr. Franklin’s coffee, knowing full well that if one thing was wrong, I’d get an earful from him, and I was not in the mood to deal with that.

After getting the coffee and his drying cleaning, I decided to head back to the office to drop everything off before I had to go to the supermarket to get the supplies for the coffee maker. Maybe I should also get a few snacks just for the crap I’ve been forced to do today.

As I was leaving, I stopped when I heard a woman scream. “Stop him! He has my purse!” A woman shouted.

I looked back and saw a guy had stolen a woman’s purse and was running. People tried to stop him, but the thief kept dodging them. I knew he was going to run past me.

I frowned and was ready to stop him, but noticing how my hands were full, I had no choice. I took a step back, waited for him to get close enough, and I quickly tripped him with my foot, causing him to fall down and drop the purse.

“Ow! Motherfucker!” The thief exclaimed as he glared at me.

“Hey, you were being an ass who thought it would be a good idea to steal a lady’s purse,” I sighed.

“You little…” The guy got up and looked ready to hit me, I quickly dodged and used my head to slam into his stomach, causing him to fall back. I then kicked him on the side, but not too hard since I didn’t want to break the guy’s bones or anything. I kept kicking him over and over until someone eventually grabbed him and held him down.

The lady came rushing towards us, grabbed her purse and looked at me, “thank you, sir. You’re my hero,” the woman said.

“Eh...it’s no biggie. Just glad you got your purse back,” I said. I then looked at my watch and realized I should head back now, “um...I really have to go. If you need me, I’ll be in that office building over there,” I said.

“Yeah, we can handle him. Thanks!”

I nodded and quickly crossed the street to my work. I really need to hurry in giving this stuff to Mr. Franklin, otherwise he’s going to yell at me again for being a little late.

“Craig?”

I froze just as I was about to enter the building. I turned around and my heart nearly dropped when I saw who was standing before me.

“...It’s been awhile, Craig.”

“...Tweek…” I muttered, nearly dropping the coffee in my hands. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him, “what are you doing here?” I asked.

“I’m just patrolling town today,” Tweek said.

“By yourself?” I asked.

“Yeah, I usually...patrol on my own these days,” Tweek said.

“Oh...I see,” I said.

“...So...you work for the news,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...I’m...a secretary,” I said.

“Secretary? That’s nice,” Tweek smiled, “does...a secretary job require you to wear...glasses?” Tweek asked.

“Oh...no...um...my eyesight hasn’t been that great, mostly when I’m reading. Since I’m reading a lot of documents, I ended up wearing my reading glasses on a regular basis. My eyesight is still fine though,” I said.

“I see…” Tweek stared at me, specifically at my glasses and eyes, “they look...nice on you,” Tweek said.

“Really? I kinda think they look nerdy,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “nah...they’re fine. Though it does hide too much of those blue eyes of yours,” Tweek said.

“Oh? Really? I remember Jackson saying my eyes stand out more without my glasses on,” I said.

Tweek smile dropped, “who’s...Jackson?”

“...Oh...um...just a work friend...who works here...in this building,” I cleared my throat.

“...I see,” Tweek said, forcing a smile, “well...that’s great you’re making friends...have a new career...and living the dream. I remember how you said you like the news and photography,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...yeah...it’s...great…” I said nervously. I felt my stomach doing flips right now. “A-anyways...I should head back to work, I’m quite busy,” I said.

“Oh...yeah...of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to stall you like that,” Tweek said.

“It’s fine,” I said, “it’s...actually nice seeing you again, Tweek.”

Tweek smiled, “yeah...me too,” Tweek said.

I nodded and turned back around, trying my best to control my nerves. It’s just Tweek, your ex. Sure, you haven’t seen him in five years, but...that doesn’t mean you should act nervous. I’ll admit though...he does look a bit different, I realized that his hair was a bit shorter, still messy though. It looked nice on him.

“Ugh...stop thinking like that, Craig. It’s over,” I muttered as I started making my way inside.

Just as I pressed the button for the elevator, I suddenly heard Tweek calling for me. “Craig! Wait!”

I turned around to look at him, confused, “yeah? What is it?” I asked.

“...I...I really wanted to apologize for everything that happened before. I was immature...and I should have...been more supportive of your decision to leave the team. I’m sorry,” Tweek said.

I looked at him for a bit before smiling, “it’s fine. It’s all in the past now,” I said, “and if anything...I’m sorry too for...not telling you how I felt..and...wanting to leave without speaking to you about it. It was pretty sudden and you had the right to know first,” I said.

“It’s fine, Craig. I know why you couldn’t have told me,” Tweek said.

“...Yeah...well...it’s over now...and...I’ve moved on from...crime fighting,” I said.

“Even though I did saw you stopping that thief earlier,” Tweek said.

“...You saw that, huh?” I said.

“Yes...and it was very amazing,” Tweek said.

“All I did was kick the guy, not that amazing,” I said.

“Any good deed when it comes to helping people in trouble is amazing in my eyes,” Tweek said.

“Hm...I guess it doesn’t take much to impress the great Wonder Kid, huh?” I asked.

“It’s actually Wonder Storm now,” Tweek said, “can’t really be called a kid forever when you’re twenty-four,” Tweek said.

I chuckled, “I like it. The name suits you,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “thanks, Craig.” Tweek then looked down, looking nervous.

“Was there...something else you wanted to tell me?” I asked.

“...I uh...I was wondering...if um...if it’s not too awkward or strange...but...do you...want to grab dinner? A-as friends...of course. I just...I would love for us to catch up,” Tweek said.

My eyes widened and my heart was beating like crazy. I should say no, it felt too soon, especially since I did say a lot shit to him and didn’t want anything to do with heroes again, but...looking at Tweek again, after all these years...I couldn’t help but be curious how things are for him. I guess there’s still a bit of me that still cared for Tweek.

“I...I would love to,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “r-really!?” Tweek nearly exclaimed. He blushed and calmed down a bit, “I mean...great! How about we go to that restaurant we normally visit after our missions?” Tweek asked.

“You mean the Italian restaurant that serves really good pasta?” I asked.

“Yeah, that one,” Tweek smiled.

“Fine by me. How about we see each other this...Saturday? I’m usually off from work early on Saturdays.”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” Tweek smiled. “I’ll um...I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah. See you,” I said.

Tweek smiled and was about to leave, but soon stopped when the earth started shaking. We both quickly looked outside through the glass window and saw a giant robot walking around the city.

Tweek sighed as he looked up before he looked at me, “duty calls,” Tweek said, “better get to safety before this robot destroys this building,” Tweek said.

“Don’t worry, we have an escape plan,” I said.

“That’s good,” Tweek smiled. “Um...see you on Saturday...and hopefully no villains will be around that day,” Tweek laughed nervously. He then ran out and started running down the street.

Once he was gone, I sighed, just standing there, even as the red alarms went off and people soon started running down the emergency stairway and rushed past me. I just stood there, feeling my heart fluttering all of a sudden.

“Hey! Craig, why are you standing there? We’re supposed to be escaping, remember?” Jackson said as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the building.

“Oh...right,” I sighed.

As we were leaving and headed straight for the shelter, I couldn’t help but look back. Immediately, I saw everyone from Freedom Pals already out and fighting the robot, but my eyes couldn’t help but land on one particular blonde, who I’ll admit...I’ve missed after five years.

“Man...Freedom Pals sure have their hands full here. Kinda makes me wish that Sucker Punch guy was still around. I’m sure he would have destroyed that robot in mere seconds,” Jackson said.

“...Yeah...maybe,” I sighed.

I just turned back around and kept running with Jackson towards the shelter, along with every other normal citizen around me.


	2. Dreams and Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig really thought that his time with the Freedom Pals was over, and that he was finally going to move on from that life, however, after meeting with Tweek, it turned out that it was all a trick to convince Craig to come back to the team, who really needed him.
> 
> Craig is this close into sucker punching everyone.

People always say that if you ever get a job at South Park Daily, you made it big time...at least...in a small city big time standard. I’ve always been interested in the media, mostly photography. If I never had superpowers to begin with, I would have become a journalist or photographer ages ago. Then again...I kinda gave up that dream when Tweek convinced me to be a superhero with him. Back then, I would have followed Tweek to the ends of the Earth...but...I guess in the end...things didn’t turn out well for the both of us.

Still, it’s all in the past, and I’m happily working at South Park Daily. Sure...I’m not a reporter or photographer like I originally wanted, and am forced to be the secretary to a sleazy boss, but hey...gotta start somewhere.

“Tucker! I need my coffee!”

“Yes, Mr. Franklin,” I sighed as I quickly saved up my reports and stood up.

“Also, I need you to make a hundred copies of these reports,” Mr. Franklin said as he dropped a small stack of reports on my desk.

“...Yes, Mr. Franklin,” I said.

“And Tucker, be sure to order my lunch. I want a pastrami from my favorite deli,” Mr. Franklin said.

“B-but sir...it’s almost five o’ clock, and the deli closes in a few minutes,” I said.

“Well hurry it up then! What am I paying you for?” Mr. Franklin then headed to his office and slammed the door. If he slammed any harder, I’m sure the glass windows that were around his office would have smashed to pieces.

I sighed, quickly grabbing my phone to call Tony and see if he can make Mr. Franklin’s pastrami last minute...again. After that, I immediately got to work on the other stuff Mr. Franklin wanted me to do. Not that I wasn’t busy with the work he already gave me.

Though my boss isn’t great, all the employees here were fine, some I consider office friends, and others, I just tolerate them. At least no one but Mr. Franklin has ever treated me like a dog.

“Craig! Craig! Breaking news!” Tabby exclaimed as she and Jessica came rushing towards me.

“You’re doing the whole ‘breaking news’ thing again,” I said.

“Ugh, right...but look!” Tabby held up her phone, showing an image of a shirtless model, who seemed to be dressed up as a hunky construction worker.

“Wow...if that guy actually was a construction worker...he’d probably be violating so many safety guidelines,” I said.

Tabby frowned, “but isn’t he hunky? Wouldn’t you say he’s the type that you want to be in bed with?”

“I can gladly say that he’s totally my type,” Jessical said, eyeing the image as if she was going to make love with Tabby’s phone any minute now.

I rolled my eyes, “hey...just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m into gushing over some cute male models,” I sighed.

“You’re no fun,” Tabby huffed.

“Ladies, Craig,” suddenly, Jackson started walking by, greeting us with that polite smile of his.

“Hi Jackson,” both Tabby and Jessica said in a flirtatious manner.

Once Jackson was out of sight, the two girls started giggling to each other. I rolled my eyes, not understanding what they see in him, and besides...I’m sure he’s out of their league.

“God! Jackson is so cute!” Tabby exclaimed.

“He’s also my type,” Jessica said.

“Ugh...if we didn’t work in the same department, I’d totally ask him out,” Tabby said.

“Well I would have invited him to my apartment ages ago...sadly...when I asked him out for coffee, he bluntly told me he wasn’t interested in dating anyone at the moment,” Jessica sighed.

“Ugh, why are all the cute guys either unavailable, complete assholes...or just gay?” Tabby sighed. She then looked at me.

“Nope! Not going to be part of this conversation, and I believe this is sexual harassment,” I sighed as I still got stuff to do.

“Come on, Craig, don’t you think Jackson is hot too? I mean….I’ve seen how close you two are,” Tabby said.

I sighed, “I’m not interested in dating anyone right now, besides...I don’t even know if Jackson is gay or bisexual,” I said.

“Want us to find out for you?” Tabby asked.

“No,” I frowned, “if he says he’s not interested in dating, then it doesn’t matter if he’s gay or not. Don’t drag me into your weird flirting ritual. This is a workplace, not a place to flirt with coworkers,” I sighed, “now if you’ll excuse me, I got a lot of work that needs to be done before Mr. Franklin cuts my pay again,” I sighed as I kept heading to the copying machines.

Honestly, dating anyone, whether it’s someone from work or even trying those dating apps have never appealed to me. After breaking things off with Tweek, I never really felt comfortable with meeting anyone new, and I especially don’t appreciate how Tabby and Jessica are always trying to hook me up with someone they know. It’s so infuriating and an invasion of my privacy.

“...Hm?” I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I took it out and felt my heart skip a beat when I saw it’s a message from Tweek. Right...I have that dinner with him tomorrow night, nearly forgot because of the stress of work.

_ Hey! Just reminding you of our dinner plans tomorrow night? Should I come pick you up? If you’re fine with that! If you just want to meet at the place, I’m totally for that, but it would be nice to chat while we head over there? But you can choose whatever! Oh god, I’m rambling, aren’t I? Hope you get this message! See you soon! -Tweek _

I stared at the message, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to hate myself for how I’m feeling, but god damn it, seeing Tweek’s classic messages has made me remember how much I found him to be adorable at times. Damn it, I shouldn’t be feeling this way towards my fucking ex!

“....” Maybe...that’s why I never felt like dating anyone else after Tweek. I guess a part of me still hasn’t entirely moved on from him quite yet.

“Tucker! Where are those damn reports!? And my coffee!?” I hear Mr. Franklin yelling.

I flinched and quickly sent a quick reply to Tweek before putting my phone away. “The reports are almost done, sir!” I exclaimed. I quickly stopped thinking about Tweek and my feelings, and just got back to work. After all, being able to pay for food and rent is kinda more important right now.

* * *

It was Saturday, and I was trying my best to finish up any work that needed to be done before I clocked out. I know how Mr. Franklin is, and if anything isn’t finished for the day, he’ll chew me out and hold me accountable.

“Done,” I sighed in relief as I finished typing up the reports today and quickly dropped them off at Mr. Franklin’s desk. I checked the time and saw that it was already half past six, and I was supposed to meet up with Tweek at seven.

Times like this, I wish I had super speed or can fly. Then again, it would be really hard to keep the dirt and bugs off of me, and I really don’t want to ruin my clothes.

I grabbed my bag and started rushing out of the building. I was going to call an Uber, when I suddenly looked up and saw Tweek, standing outside.

“Tweek? What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant?” I asked.

“I-I know...but I remembered how you said you were going to take the bus to the restaurant, and I remember how much you complained about riding the bus, so I thought I would come and pick you up,” Tweek smiled.

“Oh...you really don’t have to do that,” I said.

“It’s fine, what are friends for, right?” Tweek sid.

“...Yeah...right,” I said. I walked over towards him and started looking around, “so...where’s your car?”

“...I don’t have one,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “then how are we supposed to get to the restaurant?” I asked.

Tweek smiled, “oh...you know...I thought we get there the old fashion way,” Tweek said.

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks getting red, “you mean...you flying both of us while you pretty much carry me in your arms?” I asked.

“Well...it’s that since we both don’t have cars, or we can always take the bus...which are usually crowded around this time,” Tweek said.

“....” I sighed. I really need to save up for a car. “Alright...let’s make sure no one sees us,” I said, “and no funny business.”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “of course there won’t be any funny business! What kind of guy do you take me for?” Tweek asked.

“The twitchy kind who would always ask me if I’m alright every thirty minutes, if I remember,” I smiled.

Tweek blushed, “god...I was hoping you’d have forgotten about those moments,” Tweek said.

“How could I forget all my precious memories of our time together?” I said.

“...P-precious?”

“....” I cleared my throat, “shall we go? You remember how long the waits are at Buca De Faggoncini, so would like to get a free table as soon as possible,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “no worries, I called ahead and got us a reservation,” Tweek said.

“They do reservations now?” I asked.

“You haven’t heard?” Tweek asked as he started picking me up.

“It’s...been awhile...I kinda just avoid that place since...I left the team,” I said.

“...I see,” Tweek said.

I wrapped my arms around Tweek’s neck and we started flying in the air. I always had this habit of closing my eyes when Tweek is about to fly, mostly since it was always scary, even if I’m already used to flying with Tweek after the first time. For whatever reason, this felt very nostalgic to me, and I kinda missed flying with Tweek like this.

“Just like the old days, right Craig?” Tweek smiled.

“Yeah...very windy, nearly dangerous, and uncomfortable as hell,” I said.

Tweek pouted, “sarcastic as ever, huh Craig?”

I shrugged, “I may have gotten a new life, but that doesn’t mean my personality is going to change,” I said.

Tweek softly chuckled, “I’m actually glad, your strong personality was what got me to become attracted to you.”

“....” I blushed, and said nothing for the rest of the flight to the restaurant.

We eventually made it to the restaurant and Tweek carefully took us to an alleyway where no one would be able to see us. We walked towards the front of the restaurant, and I couldn’t help but notice how much the restaurant changed.

“Wow...this place really looks different from the last time I was here,” I said.

“Yeah, this place changed quite a bit. They even added some new stuff on the menu,” Tweek said.

“Like what?”

“Well...they have risotto, calamari, enchiladas,” Tweek said.

“Wait...aren’t enchiladas more of a Mexican food?” I asked.

“....They decided to put non-Italian food on the menu since some lady complained that there was a lack of diversity on the menu,” Tweek said.

“....It’s a fucking Italian restaurant,” I said.

“...Yeah...that’s what they told her...but I think she got drunk on red wine to really care,” Tweek sighed.

“Jesus Christ,” I sighed. Sometimes...the people in this city can be...huge morons.

“Let’s head in,” Tweek smiled.

“Right,” I said.

We headed inside and Tweek told the host our reservation. We went inside and sat down at a booth near the windows, which happened to be my favorite spot and the same spot where Tweek and I had our first date.

“...Did you plan this?” I asked.

“W-what?”

“This table...it’s exactly where we had our first date...and you know how much I prefer sitting at booths,” I said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, and I can easily see that I caught him, “oh...no no no...it’s...all a huge coincidence,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “you’re a terrible liar, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek looked down, “s-sorry.”

“...I’ll let you off this time since I really like this seat...and this is a special night between friends,” I said.

“Right! Friends...just...friends,” Tweek said, clearing his throat.

“Uh huh...shall we sit down?” I asked.

“Right,” Tweek said.

We both sat down, sitting across from each other. A waitress came over, handed us the menu, and asked us for our drinks. We placed our order, and gave her back the menu, and we just sat there in silence once the waitress left.

“So...um...I noticed that you aren’t wearing your glasses today,” Tweek said.

“Oh, well...I didn’t want to wear them while we were eating, especially since my eyes tend to hurt when I wear them for too long, and I didn’t really need them since I ordered my favorite pasta on the menu. I do have them in my pocket though just in case,” I said as I took out the rectangular box from my jacket.

“It’s still so new to me...seeing you wearing glasses,” Tweek said.

“Well like I said, I don’t wear them all the time, only at work, or when I’m reading stuff,” I said.

“Still...you do look even more handsome with them on,” Tweek smiled.

“...” I blushed as I looked down, “thanks, Tweek,” I looked at him, wondering if I should mention some of the new things about his appearance. “You also look good with short messy hair,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “yeah well...turns out...having long messy hair kinda gets in the way of battle...and it’s kinda annoying having it stick to your face when you’re all sweaty...or bloody,” Tweek said.

“Bloody?” I asked.

Tweek shrugged, “ever since you left...and the villains have been taking a lot of hits at us. Usually, we have a lot of time to find their weak points...but now...it’s kinda hard finding them when they are going straight at us,” Tweek sighed.

“...Hm...I wonder why,” I sighed. I remember how all the villains came after me first and barely went after anyone else. “I guess without your strongest team member, they are just going at it, huh?” I said, feeling annoyed.

“I’m really sorry if we didn’t care about how you were getting hurt the most, Craig. The strategy to us just seemed...perfect...you know...to stop the bad guys?”

“Yeah...I get it...but it’s not like I agreed to be the bait while everyone else are taking a breather,” I sighed.

“.....”

Crap...I really shouldn’t talk about the bad memories. The more I think about those times, the more I might say something I might regret. Besides, this was supposed to be a time for Tweek and I to reconcile, and be friends again. I don’t want to fight him right now, and make things more awkward between us.

“....So...did you...guys ever hired someone else to replace me?” I asked.

“....We did...we got Scott,” Tweek said.

“Right...Captain Diabetes,” I said. “He’s a good replacement, right? I mean, he’s just as strong as me basically,” I said.

“...He is...but…”

“...But?”

“....Well...as you know...Captain Diabetes has...well...diabetes. On his bio he sent us...it turns out that he gets most of his strength by eating sugar,” Tweek said.

“Okay...and?”

“...Well...Scott...has diabetes...but he gets his strength from sugar. Too much sugar...and well...Scott goes into a diabetic shock and goes unconscious,” Tweek said.

“...What?”

“Look, I’m not saying Scott is a bad hero, he’s a great guy, very sweet, and has been a huge help in fights and breaking things...the problem is...he can only use his strength for a limited amount. He can’t use his strength too much because of his diabetes...but we also need his strength since we’re not sure when we’re going to be facing big threats. As you can see...it’s been very hard trying to save up Scott’s strength for the big important stuff, and it’s also very hard determining how far we can go with his strength before he has too much sugar and passes out,” Tweek said, “what I’m trying to say is...we need someone that can use their strength all the time...and doesn’t have a limit on their strength. Scott is a great hero...but we can’t keep having to hope that we won’t face anything very strong after we reached his limit,” Tweek sighed.

“Wow...that...really sucks for you guys,” I said, almost feeling bad for them. “Have you tried getting someone else for the team?”

“...We have...we’ve interviewed nearly two hundred heroes just this year, but not one of them is who we’re looking for. There are strong heroes, but not as strong as we want them to be, and most of them are similar to Scott,” Tweek sighed. “What’s worse is that I think the villains know a bit about Scott’s limit, so they easily go after Scott, and the rest of us, not really solving the problem of getting those villains distracted long enough for us to find their weak point,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, sounds like a real problem,” I said, showing my sympathy towards him and everyone.

“Here’s your pasta with our famous sauce, and lasagna,” the waitress said as she placed our plates in front of us.

“Thanks,” I said. Eyeing my pasta. It’s been so long since I had my favorite pasta, hopefully it’s still as I remember it. I picked up my fork and was about to dig in.

“....You’re...not getting it, Craig,” Tweek sighed.

I paused. “...Get what?” I asked.

Tweek looked up, looking guilty. “...Just know...this wasn’t my idea...I really did want to leave you alone and let you live your life...but the others just kept begging me to ask you,” Tweek said.

“...Ask me...what?” I frowned, already having a bad feeling.

“Ask you to come back to us,” a voice suddenly said. I looked up and saw that it was Kenny, along with the rest of Freedom Pals behind us. They were all disguised as customers.

I frowned, “are you fucking kidding me right now?” I said. I looked at Tweek, “you didn’t want to catch up...did you? You tricked me to come here just so you can ask me to come back?”

“....I’m sorry, Craig,” Tweek said, looking guilty.

“Don’t be mad at Tweek, Craig. We really need your help. Scott is a good hero, he is...but….we’re fucking sick of having to guess when is the appropriate time to use his strength,” Wendy said. “...No offense, Scott.”

“None taken! A true hero knows when they need to be sacrificed for the greater good of the team! So though I am ashamed that my limits have hindered you all, I will always support you everway I-”

“Scott...dude...please shut up. This is kinda...serious right now,” Stan said.

“Oh...sorry. Continue,” Scott said.

I frowned, “you know...for a group of superheroes...this is a dick move,” I said.

“We just want to talk, but knowing you, you wouldn’t talk to any of us unless it’s Tweek,” Kenny said.

I frowned, “yeah...I guess that was my first mistake...going back to an old habit that should have died years ago,” I said.

“....” Tweek looked down.

“....Tch...you guys really have no respect for my decision, do you? I mean...I already went through protocol, I never once told anyone about who you guys really are, and now you’re taking back your word of leaving me alone because...oh...what? You can’t handle a few beatings?” I huffed.

“Craig...I know what it looks like, but please understand-”

“No! Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Even you, Tweek! Fuck. You!” I flipped them all off. I stood up and started walking away.

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Cartman, stop him!” Kyle exclaimed. “...Cartman?”

“Busy over here.”

“Dude, are you eating!?”

“I was hungry, especially since we had to wait for Tweek and that douchebag to get over here.”

“You were supposed to wait by the door and prevent him to leave you fucking piece of-”

I immediately got out of there, feeling my anger rising up. I couldn’t believe it! I should have known! The moment I’m finally happy with my life...they decided that my happiness doesn’t matter, that I should continue being everyone’s punching bag. What a fucking joke.

“Craig! Craig, wait!” Tweek rushed towards me and grabbed my arm, “I’m sorry for what we did...we’re just...desperate. Each villain we meet are getting stronger and smarter, and it’s hard to keep up with all the villainous activity when there are so many of them. We were able to manage all of them because you-”

“Because I was their number one target. The villains always go for the strongest guy first,” I said. I quickly pulled my arm away, “that’s...that’s so fucked up of you to ask me to do something I never wanted to do,” I said.

“Craig...I promise...it'll be different! We’ll be sure to be there for you if it’s getting too hard for you,” Tweek said.

“Be there for me? Be there for me!? Where were you guys when I needed you before!? Where was my team as I was getting clobbered and my skull getting crushed!? Where the fuck were you!?”

“W-what are you talking about? I was always there for you,” Tweek said.

“...No you weren’t...you only come at the most excruciating part...you were never there a minute early, you were never there when the fight was about to start! You were never there for me,” I shouted. “All those moments of getting the shit beaten out of me...I didn’t need my superhero boyfriend to save me last minute...I needed my normal boyfriend to at least be there to help me alongside. I never wanted a superhero boyfriend...I wanted a normal boyfriend who thinks of me first,” I exclaimed.

“....Craig...I...I didn’t know you felt that way,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...maybe it’s because you’re too busy feeding your superhero ego that of course you wouldn’t notice,” I sighed, “god...how could I ever think that maybe...just fucking maybe that I might look forward to us being together again,” I said.

“...What?”

I frowned, “you fucking heard me. I really thought that things would change, that you would care about me a bit more...but turns out...nothing has changed. ....No wonder it’s always a bad idea to start a relationship when someone is a superhero...it just leads to more heartbreak,” I sighed. “Well you know what? I’m done. I’m done with you, I’m done with Freedom pals, and I’m done with superhero stuff. I’m going to be a journalist one day, and you can just handle those bad guys without me! I’m fucking done!” I shouted as I walked away.

“Craig!”

I ignored him and just rushed towards the bus that was arriving. All I wanted to do was go home, even if it meant having to take a bus. I’d rather take the bus then having to see Tweek ever again.

I eventually made it home, tired, hungry, and very pissed. I sighed as I started walking towards my apartment, only to stop when I saw a plastic bag and a white container inside it. I frowned as I walked over, seeing a note. The moment I saw the handwriting, I knew who it was.

_ Brought you the leftovers since I know it’s your favorite, and I didn’t want you going hungry. Enjoy, and I’m sorry for tonight. -Tweek _

“....Tch,” I scowled at the letter and headed inside my apartment. I ripped up the letter and threw it in the trash, and then I was about to throw away the pasta, but my stomach growled. “....Ugh...I’m only going to eat it because I have nothing in my fridge,” I huffed as I grabbed a fork and began to eat my pasta.

It wasn’t as good as I remembered it.

* * *

Sundays are normally my favorite day of the week since it was my day off, which means I didn’t have to deal with Mr. Franklin, and I can just stay in bed and not care about anything for awhile. However, I suddenly got a text from Jackson asking if he wanted to meet at the gym that day and work out.

Now, in contrast to my power, I actually hated working out. I never understood why I needed to do it when I was still with Freedom Pals, especially since I was naturally strong and it’s not like I was going to lose my strength if I skipped a few workouts. To this day, I still haven’t gone to the gym since I hated being in public places, let alone a public place with gym rats and people who have huge muscles.

I may be strong, but for whatever reason, I can never get muscles like those bodybuilders.

I looked at Jackson’s text, wondering if I should decline. However, when I remembered about last night, seeing the old team, and how Tweek basically lied to me, I really needed to release some of my anger and stress. I told Jackson that I’ll meet him at the gym in half an hour.

_ Great! See you there! -Jackson _

I sighed. I wonder if I still have my old gym shorts.

I headed over to the local gym that Jackson told me to go to, and when I arrived, I saw him standing in front. It was weird seeing him dressed in something more casual. He looks good in casual clothes.

Jackson noticed me and smiled, “hey Craig. Glad you could make it,” Jackson said.

“Yeah well...I got nothing better to do today, so I might as well be somewhat productive on a warm Sunday morning,” I said.

Jackson chuckled, “well what are we waiting for?”

We headed inside the building, I got the free one use visit card, while Jackson used his six month membership card. I guess Jackson is somewhat of a gym rat himself. No wonder all the girls gushed over him at work.

“You know, I’m glad you finally agreed to come to the gym with me. I like working out and everything, but it’s a lot nicer to go with a friend, you know?”

“I get it, but why ask me? You know I’m not the biggest fan of working out,” I sighed.

“Well I know that can’t be true,” Jackson said.

“Why’s that?”

“You remember when you arm wrestled Arnie a few months back?”

“Yeah...and I remember how Arnie was a total egotistical prick,” I said.

“Yeah, and is known for being the arm wrestling champ at work. No one has ever beat him, and yet when Arnie challenged you, you managed to beat him in two seconds! It was amazing!”

“Tch, it was nothing,” I said, “...though it was funny seeing Arnie looking crushed afterwards,” I said.

“I swear, Craig...you are a man of mystery. You’re a lot stronger than I thought, and it’s almost like you have...I don’t know...a superpower or something,” Jackson said.

I paled, “me? Superpowers? Please. Don’t be stupid,” I sighed.

Jackson laughed, “yeah, you’re right. I could never imagine you being a superhero, let alone being part of the Freedom Pals,” Jackson said.

“....Yep,” I said, trying my best to hold back my frustration.

We headed to the locker room to put our stuff away and bring what we needed, and then we headed to the gym floor where I saw a bunch of people with huge muscles walking around. I seriously wonder how I am one of the strongest person alive and yet can’t get muscles like that. I swear, genetics are so weird sometimes.

“Shall we do some warm ups before we head to one of the machines?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah, sure,” I said.

We decided to do some jumping jacks, which were fine after the first ten, but then I started losing a lot of breath, all while Jackson was still composed. God, it’s been awhile since I built up my stamina, usually I don’t get this tired until the thirtieth time.

“Come on, Tucker! You can’t be that tired already! It’s just the warm ups,” Jackson said.

“Says you,” I panted, “Jesus...where did you get all that energy from?”

Jackson chuckled, “I guess years of eating veggies and exercising everyday instead of eating cup ramen and lazing on the couch might have helped.”

I wanted to flip him off, but I had a small smile on my face, “fuck you, I don’t just eat cup ramen...sometimes...I also have some pizza and burgers at my favorite fast food place,” I said.

Jackson laughed, “charming as ever, huh?”

“You know it,” I smiled and kept doing my warm ups and stretches until it was time for us to head to some of the machines that are available.

“How about the treadmill? I wanna see if you’re just as fast as you are strong,” Jackson smiled.

“Dude, I feel like you’re just trying to stroke my ego right now,” I smiled, “but sure...might as well work on my legs just so I can keep up to Mr. Franklin’s demands,” I sighed. We both got on the treadmill and started moving.

“Boss working you too hard again?”

“You know it,” I sighed, “I sometimes wonder if he’d treat me differently if I were a female,” I said.

“I wouldn’t think it would be better...you remember the story of the last secretary, right?”

“Yeah, I’m surprised there weren’t any actions against Mr. Franklin when there were so many witnesses,” I said.

“Well what can you do? Mr. Franklin has the money to keep things downlow, and it’s not like he actually touched her, he only made a lot of sexual remarks,” Jackson sighed.

“Ugh...the more I think about him, I feel like I should just quit on the spot,” I said.

“You can’t! South Park Daily needs someone like you...and besides...it’ll be quite lonely without your sassy remarks around,” Jackson said.

I blushed, “I’m sure there’s someone at the office that can fill your need to be sassed at,” I said.

“Maybe...but no one can match the sassiness of Craig Tucker,” Jackson said.

“....” I smiled and kept running.

After about twenty minutes, I was already getting tired. We both finished on the treadmill and did a few stretches. I was stretching my legs, trying to make my body go low as possible while my right leg was out.

“Here, let me help,” Jackson said as he went behind me, placed his hands on my shoulder, and gently pushed me down.

“Christ…” I hissed as I tried to keep my balance as I kept stretching my right leg before going ahead to stretch my left.

“Jesus, Tucker...have you ever stretched in your life?”

“It’s been awhile, okay?” I sighed.

“No wonder you’re always having back problems at work,” Jackson sighed, “may I check your legs for a bit?”

“Sure, go ahead,” I said.

Jackson crouched down and put his hands on my leg. I flinched when I felt his warm hands, but stayed cool as I felt Jackson checking out my legs, prodding it.

“Hm...though I’m surprised you never pulled a muscle all this time...your legs are actually quite in shape,” Jackson said.

“Must be from when Mr. Franklin had me walking around all the time,” I sighed.

“I guess so...you have nice calf muscles though,” Jackson said as his hands glided down my legs as he took a closer look.

“Don’t stare too long, Jackson, otherwise I might think you have a fetish for legs,” I teased.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Jackson smiled, “what about you? You don’t seem to mind me poking and examining your legs so much. Do you have some weird kink where you want people to look at your legs?”

“You wish,” I chuckled.

We both started laughing until we heard someone clear their throat very loudly behind us. We both turned around, and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Tweek and Kenny, standing behind us.

“Hey Craig,” Kenny said with a smile.

“...Are you fucking kidding me right now,” I sighed.

“Um...Craig...do you know these two?” Jackson asked as he let my leg go and stood up.

“...Unfortunately...I do,” I said, forcing myself to not go over there and clock them both in the face.

“Hi, we haven’t met, but we used to work with Craig awhile back,” Kenny said.

“Oh? Really? Where did you guys work?”

“Oh you know...a boring office job,” Kenny said, laughing.

Jackson smiled, “I hear that,” Jackson chuckled. “Well it’s nice to meet you two, I’m Jackson.”

“I’m Kenny,” Kenny said as he shook Jackson’s hand.

When Jackson offered his hand to Tweek, he just stood there, glaring at Jackson, and wasn’t even going to shake his hand. “Tweek,” Tweek said.

“....Okay…” Jackson retracted his hand, “so...what brings you two here?”

“Oh we thought we’d come over and say hi to our dear old friend, Craig here,” Kenny said.

“Ha ha ha...well sorry Ken...but I’m not really in the mood to talk to anyone but Jackson today,” I said.

“Oh come on, Craig! It’s good to connect with old friends,” Jackson said.

“They aren’t my friends,” I said.

“Well formal co-workers then. Don’t be rude,” Jackson said. “I’m gonna head to the punching bag area, when you’re done talking, meet me there. I want to see how hard you can hit, Tucker,” Jackson said as he patted me on the back before leaving.

I wanted to tell him not to leave, but I didn’t want to make too much of a scene. Especially since I’m planning on murdering two idiots.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” I said.

Kenny sighed, “look Craig, we’re sorry for yesterday and what we did, but this is serious. We really need you,” Kenny said.

“I told you that I was done! You gave me your word that you wouldn’t bug me the moment I left!” I said.

“Yes, but when it comes to the lives of humanity, some promises need to be broken,” Kenny said.

“Lives of humanity? Or do you really mean for your own sake because you can’t handle getting beaten up as much as I did,” I said.

“Craig, we’re sorry for how we treated you back then, but we promise it’ll be different. Can’t you reconsider it? I mean we all came all the way here to try and convince you,” Kenny said.

“...’All?’” I looked around and sure enough, I saw everyone, pretending to be working out while keeping a close eye on us. “You have got to be kidding me,” I sighed.

“That’s just how serious the situation is, Craig. We can’t deal with all these powerful villains on our own anymore...we need our brutalist,” Kenny said.

“You have Scott,” I said.

“Scott has a limit with his powers,” Kenny said.

“Well you have other people applying for a seat at Freedom Pals, why can’t you find new brutalists from your many applicants?”

“It would take too long and not all of them are brutalist types,” Kenny sighed, “Craig, just think about it,” Kenny said.

“No. I am done with this discussion. Now leave me the fuck alone,” I sighed. Tweek was about to say something, but I stopped him, “you. Don’t even talk to me. I’m still pissed about last night,” I said before I walked off to join Jackson.

“Hey, how did it go?” Jackson asked as he got the punching bag ready.

“Awful,” I sighed.

“Come on, they’re your friends,” Jackson said.

“Formal co-workers,” I corrected.

“Okay, fine. Formal co-workers...but they were nice to come and talk to you,” Jackson said.

“Yeah...well...you don’t even know what we were talking about,” I sighed.

“I’m sure they meant well.”

“Doubt it,” I sighed. “Now...you ready to do some punches?”

“Alright, just go easy on the punching bag, Mr. Macho, especially when I’ll be holding it for the most par,” Jackson said.

“I’ll be sure not to destroy your stomach,” I smiled as I began punching, making sure not to go full power. I really didn’t want to end up causing Jackson to fly off with a single punch.

As I was practicing my punches, already building up a lot of sweat, I noticed how Jackson kept looking to the side and looking more and more uncomfortable. I stopped and looked at him, confused.

“...Hey. When you were talking to that Tweek guy...did he...talk to you about me?” Jackson asked.

“No, he was silent the entire time. Why?”

“...He’s been glaring at me...and I don’t know why,” Jackson said. We both turned our head and I could clearly see Tweek standing by the weights, glaring at Jackson. “Did I...offend him somehow?”

I sighed, “ignore him,” I said.

“You sure? He looks like he’s going to murder me,” Jackson said.

“....He’s my ex,” I explained.

“...Oh…” Jackson fell silent as I kept punching. “...Oh god...I’m so sorry for making you talk to him, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine...we broke up years ago..and we kinda apologize to each other after the breakup,” I said.

“...I see…” Jackson said, “but...you still looked mad,” Jackson said.

I frowned, “we...met up last night,” I said.

“You did?”

“Yep...but,” I frown, feeling my arms wanting to punch at full power, “it didn’t go so well,” I said, “I’m still mad at him.”

“....Craig...I-”

“Hi, Craig...you think I can workout with you? I really...want to talk,” Tweek said.

Jackson stepped in, “sorry, but Craig doesn’t feel up to talking to anyone right now,” Jackson said.

Tweek looked at him before forcing a smile, “I guess Craig told you about last night?”

“He might have,” Jackson said.

“Well luckily I’m here to apologize to Craig, but you didn’t seem to give me the chance earlier,” Tweek said, looking at me.

“...Craig...it’s your call,” Jackson said.

“....” I sighed before I looked at Tweek, who was fidgeting as he stared at me, almost pleading with those eyes of his. “...Fine. But don’t take too long,” I said.

Tweek smiled. “Thank you.”

Jackson on the other hand seemed reluctant, but didn’t say anything, “I’ll go do some weights, when you’re done talking, we can leave afterwards,” Jackson said.

“Sounds good,” I said.

Jackson left, and I could see Tweek giving him one final glare before Jackson left us alone. Once we were alone, Tweek stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he walked behind the punching bag to hold it.

“....So...you and Jackson...hm?”

I frowned, “he’s a co-worker,” I said.

“I know...I remember you told me that he was a friend that time we met,” Tweek said.

“Yep,” I sighed as I kept punching the bag, I really wished Tweek was standing there instead, just so I could punch him and let out my frustration.

“...Craig, I really am sorry for last night,” Tweek said.

“Whatever,” I said as I kept punching, a bit harder this time.

Tweek sighed, “I know we’re asking you too much, but we really need you,” Tweek said.

“Yeah? Well...I don’t need you,” I said. I punched harder, “I don’t need the team.” I punched harder. “And I especially don’t need a bunch of ungrateful bastards who see me as a fucking punching bag!” I shouted as I swung my arm and made a giant hole in the bag, the sand falling out.

“....You’re gonna have to pay that, you know,” Tweek said calmly.

“I don’t give a fuck!” I shouted. I grabbed my towel and water bottle, “if you’re done trying to apologize, then I’m leaving, and I never want to see you again.”

“Craig...please...let’s just-”

“I swear to god, Tweek, I am this close into breaking your nose,” I said, “and you know what happens when I break someone’s nose when I’m this pissed,” I said. I turned and continued to leave.

Not even two steps in, Clyde suddenly walked up in front of me, “Craig! I didn’t see you there! How’s it-”

“Not now, Clyde. Fuck off,” I said.

Soon, Scott showed up, “hello fellow brutalist! We haven’t properly met! I’m-”

“Don’t give two shits,” I said as I walked past him.

“Oh dear…”

I frowned and turned around, seeing not just those three, but a few others that were about to walk up to me. “Leave me the fuck alone before I call security for harrassment,” I said.

Token opened his mouth to speak, “Craig, we just-”

“Nope! Not listening, robot boy,” I said. I then rushed towards the locker room.

Once I was in the safety of the locker room, I sighed and took a quick shower before heading to the locker to change my clothes. However, the moment I opened the locker I stored my stuff in, I nearly had a panic attack when I saw Wendy inside.

“What the actual fuck!? How did you get in there!?”

“Well duh, these locks are electronic, and nothing can really stop Call Girl,” Wendy said.

“Are you fucking insane!? How did you even get in here without being seen?”

“Master of disguise,” Wendy said as she pulled up her hair and with the clothes she was wearing, she kinda did look like a guy, at least, a transgender guy.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, “Wendy, whatever you’re going to say, I don’t want to hear it...let alone talk about it in the men’s locker room,” I said.

“Craig, we really need you, and-”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it here when I’m only wearing a towel!” I exclaimed.

“Shouldn’t it be fine since you’re gay?”

I frowned, “it’s not fine because this is uncomfortable as hell...and you know it’s not just me here, right?”

Wendy sighed, “fine...but please...just think about it,” Wendy said.

“I won’t. Now get the fuck out of here before I call the cops,” I said.

Wendy sighed and while in her disguise, started walking out, saying hello to a few other guys that were there, while also making sure to not look down. I sighed. I quickly got dressed and rushed out to meet with Jackson.

After we were both clean and not so sweaty from the workout, Jackson and I left the building as quickly as we could, I made sure to pull on Jackson’s arm as we left.

“Slow down,” Jackson said.

“No, I really need to get away from those assholes before they-”

“Craig!”

“God fucking damn it!” I exclaimed. We turned around and now everyone was here. I quickly turned to Jackson. “Hey, why don’t you get going, I gotta talk to them for a few seconds,” I said.

“You sure?” Jackson asked.

“Yes...just go,” I said.

“Alright, I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Craig,” Jackson said.

“Yeah, see you,” I said. Once Jackson left, I turned towards the group, glaring at them angrily, “what is wrong with you people!? Can’t you understand that when I say no...I mean it!?”

“Dude, we really need you,” Stan said.

“Well I don’t care! I don’t care if you need me! You can always find someone else! I’m not going back!” I shouted.

“Craig, think of all the lives we can save if you come back!” Wendy said.

“And we promise to make things different! We’ll do whatever you say! Just please...we need you, Craig,” Kenny said.

“For fuck sake...don’t you assholes get it? I. Quit. I’ve retired from the superhero crap, and I’m going to be a journalist one day. I don’t want to risk my life for anyone! I’m done getting the shit beaten out of me everyday! I’m done having to deal with so many people, including the shitty ones! I’m done having to sit there and hear all the villains’ dumb plans and monologues! I’m done! I’m through! I will not go back! I don’t care if there is a seat waiting for me and you guys are willing to do whatever it takes to bring me back, but...I’m not coming back,” I said, “there is nothing you can do or say to convince me to come back, I’m not coming back, and that’s final!” I shouted.

“...There’s really nothing that can convince you to just come back to us...even for a few days until we can figure something out?” Wendy asked.

“No,” I said. “Just deal with your problems on your own! This has nothing to do with me anymore. I’m done,” I said, “now please...for the love of god...leave me the fuck alone!” I shouted. I stomped my foot, causing the ground to shake and the ground having a large crack that surrounded the group. I started walking away.

“Craig! Wait! Come on, bro! Don’t you remember the good times we-” Before Clyde could come up to me, I grabbed him, held him up, and tossed him back towards the group. Both Tweek and Kenny caught him. “...You tossed me.”

“And I’ll do a lot worse if you fuckers ever come near me again,” I said before I continued walking away, flipping them off as I left.

No matter what they do, I will never go back.

* * *

It was Wednesday, two days since I saw the Freedom Pals. I was surprised when I didn’t hear anything from them within those two days, but I guess they finally took the hint and left me alone. Of course, I was still pissed at them, and have been so focused on my work that I didn’t feel like chatting with anyone for a while, not even Jackson.

God...those fuckers really had me irritated. I can’t believe they tried to convince me to come back, when I strictly told them I wasn’t coming back no matter what! Those selfish assholes! I bet they weren’t even serious about changing for my sake, I bet it’ll all end up being the same. They look like the real heroes, while I get kidnapped or am the first one to be attacked by the villains, and will have to wait for someone to save me. Again. Those fuckers.

I swear to god, it would be too soon if I saw them again.

“Tucker! My office! Now!” Mr. Franklin exclaimed.

“Coming!” I exclaimed as I stood up and started heading over to Mr. Franklin’s office. I couldn’t help but notice how everyone around us was chatting way more than usual. Something big must have happened since the only time people were this chatty around here is if we’re on a lead for a big story. The idea was kinda exciting. “Yes, sir?”

“...Tucker...I’ve heard you joined South Park Daily because you were interested in photography and journalism?” Mr. Franklin asked, actually sounding calm towards me for once.

“Um...yeah...I guess,” I said.

“Well...Mr. Tucker...I got some good news for you,” Mr. Franklin smiled, “I’m putting you as the lead photographer for our newest story.”

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat, “are you...are you serious?” I asked.

“I’m always serious, Tucker. Don’t you know that by now?” Mr. Franklin said as he lit a cigar. “Look here, a newbie suddenly came to my office and telling me he has some special connections with a group of people we’ve been trying to get an interview with for years, and for whatever reason, he wanted you to be our lead photographer while helping him give the interview.”

“Really? They wanted me?” I asked, I was so close to doing a happy dance right then and there, and I don’t even dance.

“Don’t get too excited, this is an important job, and if you screw this up, not only am I going to fire you, but I’ll make sure you never get involved with the reporting business again,” Mr. Franklin said.

“D-don’t worry, sir. I’ll work hard and give this job my attention, one hundred percent,” I smiled.

“Good,” Mr. Franklin then stood up and walked over towards the door, it seemed he was calling for someone. Mr. Franklin turned towards me as the door slowly opened. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. “Tucker, I want you to meet your partner for this story, Tweek Tweak.”

“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you,” Tweek smiled, “I can’t wait for us to work on this story together.”

“.....” I felt my blood running cold as I started realizing what was happening, “S-sir...what was this story that you wanted me to do and is very important?” I asked.

“Why...a story about the city’s number hero group! Freedom Pals! You know damn well we’ve been trying to interview them for years, but couldn’t since they were constantly busy, but thanks to Tweek knowing the heroes and everything, we’re finally able to get a story about them, and I need you to help Tweek as best as you can, and who knows...I might consider making you part of the photography department,” Mr. Franklin said.

“...I see,” I said, forcing a smile. “That would be...great...sir,” I said, trying my best to control my anger.

“Alright you two, you both better get started on writing that story and meeting with the heroes. I want all the details and info you can get from them, and make sure it’s exciting, you hear me? Now get out there and do your jobs!” Mr. Franklin said.

“Yes, sir,” Tweek smiled. Tweek started leaving, but I stayed, not sure if I can do this.

“...Sir...about that...is it possible that I can just...not do this job and you have someone else do it? I’m not sure if this is the right job for me,” I said.

Mr. Franklin frowned, “I give you an opportunity to be a real photographer and journalist, and you’re not grateful?”

“No, I am...it’s just...I’m not sure if it’s right for me to write such a big story like this…” I said.

“Tucker, I don’t have time for you humble bullshit,” Mr. Franklin said. “I have a business to run, and right now, what’s important is that story. So I’m not going to ask you again, do your job...or you’re fired,” Mr. Franklin said.

“....Yes...sir,” I said, “I’ll get right on that story then,” I sighed. I then left his office.

Once I was out of his office, I saw Tweek, waiting for me. He gave me an awkward smile before he looked down, a bit embarrassed.

“Craig...I-”

I walked past him and started heading out. I needed some fresh air before I did something that would end up with my hands getting bloody.

I started walking towards the elevator, Tweek close behind me. Once we were on, we stayed silent as he started heading down to the main floor. Suddenly, the door opened, and I saw Jackson, surprised to see us both.

“Craig...and...Tweek,” Jackson said as he looked at Tweek, surprised, then looked at me, worried. “Is...everything alright here?”

“....”

“Um...well...I started working here as a rookie writer,” Tweek said, “and um...I chose Craig to be my partner,” Tweek said.

“Seriously?” Jackson exclaimed.

“Yep. Isn’t that great?” I said sarcastically.

“W-what story are you two doing?”

“The story about the Freedom Pals,” Tweek answered.

“That’s...that’s amazing!” Jackson exclaimed.

“...What?” I looked at him, shocked.

We reached the main floor and we all stepped out. Jackson pulled me to the side to talk to me.

“Craig...I know it seems awkward having to work with your ex again, but...this is a great opportunity for you to be a real reporter,” Jackson said.

I frowned, “I know...but...I’m not sure if I can work with...him,” I said.

“Craig, as a friend, here’s some advice. Don’t let old personal feelings get in the way of reaching your dreams. Besides...didn’t you say you and Tweek broke up years ago?”

“Yeah...but I’m still made at him,” I said.

Jackson smiled, “just do it, Craig. This is a one in the lifetime opportunity! You can’t let it get away so easily. Just write the story, become a great photographer and reporter...and you’ll never have to work with Tweek that often, you’ll be able to write your stories on your own since you’re both a good writer and photographer,” Jackson said.

“....” I sighed. Jackson was right, even if it’s Tweek and this is a plan set up by the Freedom Pals to have me back on the team, this is my only chance to make it big. “...Fine,” I said. “I guess...I can work with him for this one story,” I said.

“That’s my Craig,” Jackson chuckled as he ruffled the top of my head.

I snorted and grinned as I pushed his hand away, “quit it. I’m not a dog, Jackson,” I said.

“True...dogs are a lot cuter,” Jackson teased.

“Yeah well I think a guinea pig has more charm than you’ll ever have,” I smiled.

Jackson smiled, “go get them, tiger.”

“Thanks,” I sighed. I walked back to Tweek, who was staring at us, but was glaring at Jackson. I rolled my eyes and started walking past him. “Let’s go and get this over with,” I said.

Tweek nodded and stepped outside, I looked back and saw Jackson giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at him before I sighed and headed out to join Tweek. Once we were both outside, standing there, I had a lot going through my head. I didn’t look at Tweek, I just had my back towards him.

“...Well...we’ll be working together...it’ll be like old times,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I could feel my blood boiling.

“...I know that...you’re angry...but...hey...you said there was nothing that we could do to convince you to come back to us...and well...we sorta did find a way,” Tweek laughed nervously.

“...Tweek.”

“...Y-yes, Craig?” Tweek asked, I can hear how nervous his voice has become.

“...” I turned towards him, scowling at him as hard as I could. I was filled with pure rage. “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“Eep!” Tweek began to back away before he started running, and I chased after him yelling profanities at him and threatening to strangle him until his head popped.

I swear, I’m going to murder those fuckers!


	3. The Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Freedom Pals efforts to bring Craig back, Craig now faces the consequences of possibly losing his job because there is no way he'd do the interview on those hero jerks. However, with some motivation from Tweek and remembering the good old days, Craig starts to realize that he can't truly escape from his heroic past.

“Okay, first question. How does it feel to be a group of backstabbing, lying, and manipulative pieces of garbage I have ever had the displeasure of knowing?” I asked as I held up a pen and notepad. When Tweek and I arrived at Freedom Pals headquarters, I was beyond pissed when I saw them waiting for me in the meeting room.

“Craig-”

“No, I’m going to talk first and you guys are going to sit there and listen to me rant because I need it. Otherwise, I will destroy this entire room...even though this place needs a remodel since it seems you guys never bothered to redecorate the place after five years,” I huffed.

“You know it’s hard to redecorate this place when we’re supposed to keep it a secret from people,” Token said.

“Whatever,” I huffed. “I can’t believe you would lie to my boss that you’d all agree to do an interview.”

“Technically, we didn’t lie. We will do the interview as stated in the contract we signed...but...we’re just going to take our sweet time until we get what we want from you,” Kenny said, crossing his arms.

I frowned, “just because there isn’t a set date on how long these interviews have to be, there is a limit. If we go beyond the limit, then the contract is broken, and I can leave,” I said.

“...Did you even see what the limit is?” Kenny asked.

“I don’t need to see it. These limits are usually three months,” I said.

“Check again,” Kenny smiled.

“....” I quickly took out the contract that Tweek handed me earlier and read it. I was shocked to see that the time limit on the contract wasn’t three months, but three years. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” I exclaimed.

Kenny smiled, “yep...and it also says that if there is a good amount of work done on the interview, then the limit can be extended to another year.”

“Good thing my dad taught me everything there is to be a lawyer and stuff, I managed to find loopholes and make both us and your boss very happy,” Kyle said.

“....” I took a deep breath before I walked over to a glass case that had a blaster gun inside. I broke the glass case, took the gun out, and pointed the gun at Kenny. “You are so fucking dead!” I exclaimed.

“Jesus Christ!” Tweek exclaimed as he managed to push the gun up as I pulled the trigger, and now there’s a hole in the ceiling. “Why do we have this here? I keep telling you that if we’re going to have a blaster for emergency attacks, we should put it somewhere else and not in a glass case that anyone can easily smash into! Christ!” Tweek exclaimed as he wrestled the gun out of my hand and held it.

I stormed up to Kenny, grabbing him by the collar of his cape, “you motherfucker, this is low, even for you,” I said.

“You gave us no choice, Craig,” Kenny said. “We had to do what we could to get you to come here.”

“Jesus Christ, you know...for a bunch of superheroes, you sure like to play dirty and manipulate people, don’t you?” I said, “for the last time, I am not coming back, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind!”

“Even if it means losing your job, Craig?” Kenny asked.

I frowned, “how do you know that?” I asked.

“...Tweek may have set a few hidden recorders in your bosses office before you guys came here, and Jesus...that guy sounds awful. How can you stand him?”

“Oh my god,” I pinched the bridge of my nose, “now only are you assholes bugging me about coming back, taking back what you promised me, and just being an utter nuisance, but you’re also spying on me?” I asked.

“Well Tweek is spying on you, we’re just keeping an eye on your boss so we know when we should do interviews so he won’t fire you and stuff,” Kenny said, “if you think about it, Craig, it’s a win-win for both of us. You help us fight a few battles until we can find a suitable replacement for you, and you get your story and become a photographer and journalist. It’s perfect,” Kenny said.

“It’s not perfect if my life is on the line, here,” I said.

“Craig, we promise that things will be different and that it won’t be like before,” Wendy said.

“How do I know that? You assholes don’t even bother changing this place after five years! Face it, you guys just want me back because you’re tired of getting beaten up and would rather I get the crap beaten out of me,” I said.

“That’s not true, Craig,” Doctor Timothy said as he started coming closer towards us, “though I will admit that we may have exploited the fact that the villains have come after you a lot during fights, that I will apologize, but there is another reason as to why we need your strength, Craig.”

“Yeah right,” Craig sighed.

“It’s true, Craig. The villains are getting tougher and tougher, there has been way too many close calls where we’re almost killed,” Wendy said.

“So? I almost get killed all the time, but you guys have your healing packs and stuff, so you can easily use them when you’re in a pinch and take those assholes down with a snap of your fingers. You guys always make it through no matter what,” I sighed.

“Well I’m not sure we’ll be able to handle the next big villain,” Token said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“It’s Chaos, Craig,” Doctor Timothy said.

I froze, “...what? Isn’t he in jail?” I asked.

“Was,” Kenny sighed, “he got out, and is plotting something,” Kenny said, “something that involves all the villains he can gather together,” Kenny said.

“How do you know?” I asked.

“A few months ago, we were facing War Hammer, and noticed how he had some new tech with him, tech that I recognized. After defeating him, he managed to slip out that Chaos was out and planning to kill us all,” Kenny said, “when we managed to get out more info from me, we learned that Chaos is out of prison and bits of his plan, how he’s planning to make an army, give the villains some new tech, and come after us one by one until he eventually releases all of them on us. We will never be able to take on all those villains ourselves, especially with how smart and tactful Chaos can be. The only way we can stop them is if we have the strength that you have, Craig, we need all heroes to stop Chaos, or else...the city is doomed and we’re all dead.”

“.....Well...if you guys know that Chaos has something planned...why not make a plan to be ready! How hard is it to make a weapon that can protect you guys and the city?”

“That’s the thing, Craig. We have no idea when the attack is, nor how powerful the group is. Even with the info we got from War Hammer, there isn’t much. It seems that Chaos knew that one of the villains might have slipped out what he had planned, and informed all the villains his plan, but with very little detail, making sure his plan is vague and unpredictable for us. We have no idea what he truly is planning or what he is going to do, all we know is that he will have an army, and with our small group, we won’t be able to take on all of them at once, and only someone like you can take them on with your super punch,” Doctor Timothy said.

I frowned, “seriously? You would rather have me risk my own life instead of coming up with a better plan to stop them? Make a super weapon? Anything that doesn’t involve me?” I asked.

“Craig, as we said, we have no idea when Chaos is going to commence his plan, or how powerful his plan will be. Even if we make a powerful weapon ourselves, we need to make sure it isn’t too powerful that it could destroy the city, and tech like that could take months to make, and time is something we are unsure if we have enough of as of now,” Doctor Timothy said.

“Yeah yeah, more excuses,” I sighed.

“Dude, are you really going to be selfish and not help us stop Chaos? You remember how powerful and deranged that guy is!” Stan said.

“Yeah, I remember. I remember how much he fucking beat me up as I waited for you guys to finish your thing and stop him before he killed me. You have no idea how many times I’ve been closed to death, but now that you guys are nearing death so often yourselves, you can’t handle it,” I said.

“Craig, that’s not-”

“No, I am done listening. I don’t care if my job is on the line or...or...if Chaos is coming. You guys are supposed to be the most powerful group of superheroes in this city, you guys can figure it out without me around! So just fuck off and figure this out yourselves. It’s about time you experienced the crap I had to go through nearly every day before I finally left this place,” I huffed.

“Craig, lives are on the line here,” Kenny said.

“So is mine,” I said. “What kind of friends let a team member get hurt and on the brinks of death? What kind of assholes care more about capturing the villain while your teammate is slowly going unconscious? What kind of assholes don’t save your teammates because they aren’t a normal citizen? Now that I’m out of the hero business, I’m a citizen, and as a citizen, it’s your job to protect people like me, not force me to join your stupid fights and nearly get killed! That’s your job now, not mine!” I grabbed my bag and started leaving.

“Craig! You can’t just-”

“Oh, I am. I’m leaving, and I’m not coming back nor am I changing my mind on this decision. What you guys are asking is...is too much,” I said.

“Craig, you may be a citizen now, but you are still a hero inside, and someone with great power,” Doctor Timothy said, “you cannot lie to us nor to yourself. You are not normal.”

“...I may be cursed with these powers...but that doesn’t mean I’ll acknowledge them or use them. I am Craig Tucker, an average human living his life as he can. Sucker Punch is dead...and will never come back,” I said. I continued to leave.

“Craig!”

“Come on dude!”

“Are you really going to risk the lives of everyone because of your pride and selfishness?”

“Fuck you,” I said.

“Tweek, follow him,” I heard Kenny say before I was out of there.

Once I was through the secret exit and entrance to the Freedom Pals headquarters, and was now in an disclosed alleyway that no one ever comes through, I started walking towards the street, wanting nothing more but to go home and maybe find a new place to work since I obviously won’t be doing the interview now.

“Craig! Wait,” I hear Tweek running towards me before grabbing my arm.

“Let go, Tweek,” I said, “it’s bad enough that you’re involved in all of this,” I said.

“Craig, I know this is bad, but-”

“Bad? You got a job as a rookie reporter just so you can keep an eye on me and lie to my boss that there is going to be a Freedom Pals interview story! Now, I’m going to lose the only job I actually care about,” I said.

“Not if you do the story,” Tweek said.

“Oh my god, get it through your head already,” I said, “I am not doing the story because I know you assholes won’t cooperate unless I help you, and I will not help you, even if Chaos is coming!” I exclaimed.

“Craig, do you have any idea what we’ve been through for the past few months ever since Chaos got out of jail?” Tweek asked. “We almost lost half of our team because of the tech that these villains are getting from Chaos. You and I both know just how dangerous Chaos is, and if we don’t find a way to stop him and his army, it’s over for you, for us, for the entire city! Don’t you care about that?”

“Of course I fucking care,” I said, “but what can I do?” I asked. “Even if I do come back and use my powers, it probably won’t be enough to stop all of Chaos’ army! We don’t even know the exact number of villains that Chaos is collecting! There’s no way that I can stop them,” I said.

“Not if we work together, just like the old days,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, the old days were when the villains were simple and weren’t that powerful, then they gradually became harder as time went by, and eventually, I started being the number one target for those bastards since they figured out that they needed to take out the strong guy first,” I said. “None of this will be like the old days, it’s just going to be harder and harder until eventually...we can’t fight them anymore,” I said.

“Craig...we swore an oath that we’d keep this city safe from all evil...no matter how hard it gets,” Tweek said.

“Tweek...we swore that oath when we were younger and just starting out on this whole hero business after we all got powers,” I said. “That oath means nothing now,” I said.

“It still does to me,” Tweek said, “look...I know you’re scared...so am I...but we can’t let our fears get in the way and have thousands of people die because we believe we can’t do it, that we couldn’t save them,” Tweek said, “we need to give it our all! South Park needs the Freedom Pals...and the Freedom Pals need their strongest hero. Sucker Punch,” Tweek said.

“....Sucker Punch is gone, Tweek,” I sighed, “and he’s never coming back,” I said. I started walking away, “I’m sorry, but...you’ll have to figure something out. Hire all the strongest heroes you can find, make a super weapon, try anything to stop Chaos...but don’t get me involved,” I said.

“Craig...we need you,” Tweek said.

“No, you don’t,” I said, “you guys never needed me,” I said. I then walked away.

“...Craig...Craig!” I heard Tweek yelling.

I just kept my head down and eventually reached the streets, where I was just another normal person among a sea of regular people walking down the street.

* * *

It was another long day at the office, getting a ton of work on my desk and doing so many things at the same time. I can already tell that I might end up staying after just so I can use some of the resources at the office if I want to get anything done by tomorrow, I also realized that I might have to take some work home with me, which means today was going to be one of those busy days.

“Tucker! Coffee! Also, order me my lunch, and be sure to get that report typed, printed, and on my desk in the next thirty minutes!”

“I might need some time for the report, sir,” I said.

“Are you back sassing me? I can easily deduct your pay for insubordination!” Mr. Franklin said, “and also, how’s that interview with the heroes going? I haven’t heard from you and Tweek for a week now.”

“...About that...there might be some complications,” I said.

“Complications? There is no such thing! I made sure the contract that the heroes and I signed are to make sure there will be no complications. If there are any complications, it must be your fault, and if it’s your fault, then you know I’ll have to fire you if you aren’t doing your job!” Mr. Franklin said.

“B-but sir-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it, if I don’t see any progress on that interview soon, I’ll have no choice but to fire you, and make sure you never get a job in the news media ever again! Do you understand me?”

“...Yes...sir,” I said.

“Good, now get to work! What am I paying you for? To stand around like an idiot?” Mr. Franklin huffed before leaving for his office.

I sighed as I sat at my desk, grabbed my phone, and started ordering Mr. Franklin’s lunch, along with his coffee. Once that was done, I booted up my computer and began typing at the report as fast as I could. As I was typing, I started to wonder what I can do about the interview. Obviously, I won’t be doing it since I never want to see those bastards again, but at the same time, I can’t lose this job.

“...Ugh...it’s inevitable...I’m going to get fired and lose my chances at being a photographer...I might as well quit and just find another job,” I sighed. I guess I could work as a waiter for awhile, or maybe try to get a job at one of the competitors, though I’m sure they will be wanting a reference from my old boss, which I know Mr. Franklin would never give. 

Ugh...what am I going to do?

As I was typing, I noticed a shadow hovering over my desk. When I looked up, I frowned when I saw Tweek, standing in front of my desk, looking at me. I just sighed and tried to ignore him, but Tweek continued to stand there, obviously wanting something.

“What?” I said, but kept my eyes on the screen and continued typing.

“....” Tweek suddenly placed something down on my desk and slid it over.

I stopped typing and looked down, seeing four papers that were stapled together. “...What’s this?” I asked.

“...Wonder Storm’s interview questions,” Tweek said.

I froze, “...what?”

“....I uh...I answered them as best as I could...though I wasn’t if there were more questions you wanted to ask, I just...answered the most common questions that a lot of interviews usually asked,” Tweek said.

“....Why?” I asked.

“....” Tweek sighed as he looked away, “consider it as an apology…for all the shit I put your through,” Tweek said, “I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way, Craig...even if the team is getting desperate,” Tweek said.

“....” I picked up the papers and looked through them. Some questions were decent, some were unnecessary, and there were a few questions that I was sure would get readers interested. Though there were a few questions I would have liked to ask, as well as take a few pictures to go with these questions, so far...I already know what I could write with what I have here.

“....Though I know your boss wants you to write a story about everyone...I thought that maybe it would be easier to start with me,” Tweek said, “after all...I’d feel bad if you ended up losing your job because of us,” Tweek said.

“...I’m thankful for the questions, Tweek, but...just having you answer the questions won’t save my job. It might give me a few more weeks of being here, but I know that Mr. Franklin will want the other interviews...and won’t just accept one interview from you,” I said.

“....Not unless you write the best interview and take the best photos,” Tweek said.

I froze, “what do you mean?”

“Well...knowing you, I’m sure the crowd would love your interview if it was so amazing, that your boss will have to give you that promotion since he’ll see that your photography and reporting skills are something he needs,” Tweek said.

“...But the interview-”

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure Mr. Franklin will get someone else to do the interview while you work on being a photographer and finally move on up,” Tweek said. “It’ll all work out if you write the best interview,” Tweek said.

“...” I sighed as I looked at the papers, “Tweek...you do realize that what you’re suggesting right now will ultimately ruin yours and the team’s plan of getting me back,” I said.

“....I know,” Tweek sighed, “but...I’m sure we’ll find a way to convince you...I know I won’t stop trying to convince you to come back,” Tweek said, “...but...this...we shouldn’t have gotten your dream job involved,” Tweek said, “so...I might as well help you freely on this interview with Wonder Storm...as a way to apologize for everything,” Tweek said.

“....Why are you doing this, Tweek?” I sighed.

“...Because...I still care about you, Craig...and I never want to make you upset because of me. After all...we’re partners,” Tweek said.

“...We were once partners...not anymore,” I said.

“Fine...we were partners,” Tweek said, “...but that doesn’t stop the fact that I want to make things right between us again,” Tweek said. “I’ll even...fly around in my underpants for the world to see...if that will make you forgive me and what I’ve done,” Tweek said.

“....You’d really go that far for me?” I asked.

Tweek smiled, “I’d do anything for you, Craig. That’s how much I care.”

“...This...isn’t another manipulation tactic...is it?” I asked, my heart racing.

Tweek shook his head, “no...I’m being honest here,” Tweek said.

“....” I looked down at the papers that Tweek handed me and then I looked at Tweek. I can tell that Tweek was being honest since there was always that sincere look in his eyes. Right now...he’s being the most sincere I’ve ever seen him. “....Alright...after work, let’s take a few photos of Wonder Storm, answer a few more questions...then...hopefully...I can write up the best interview story with just...Wonder Storm,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “of course,” Tweek said.

“...Just now that...this doesn’t mean I’m coming back. My mind hasn’t changed because you’re doing this for me,” I said.

“I know,” Tweek said.

“...And even if you do try to change my mind during this...it’ll be a waste of time,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “we’ll see,” Tweek said. Tweek then walked away, leaving me the questions he had answered.

“.....” I sighed as I got back to work, but as I looked back at the questions that Tweek answered, as well as remembering what Tweek said, I couldn’t help but feel a twinge in my heart, and a small smile that formed on my lips.

Even after five years, he’s still the same old Tweek.

* * *

It was finally lunch time, and I was starving, but of course, knowing my boss, I have some work while I eat. Yay…

“You look like death,” Jackson said as he sat down next to me. We were currently outside, in the garden area since it was nice outside, and almost everyone thought it would be nice to have lunch there instead of the stuffy breakroom. I’m still surprised that Mr. Franklin even allowed a garden for the building, I guess it does add a bit more pizzazz for the entire building, especially for any higher ups and important people that would come by.

“Gee, thanks,” I said as I bit down my sandwich and kept typing at my laptop I brought with me.

“You know that lunch time is the only time for us to have a break from work. You are doing the complete opposite here,” Jackson said as he unwrapped his sandwich and began eating.

“Well it’s either I do some work now, or not sleep tonight,” I sighed.

“Is the boss making you work hard?” Jackson asked.

“You know it,” I sighed.

Jackson chuckled and stared at some of the flowers that were around us, “so...how’s the interview coming? I’ve noticed that you’re staying in the building more often than actually going out there to ask questions to the city’s number one hero group,” Jackson said.

“It’s...okay,” I lied. Honestly, I didn’t want to tell Jackson that I wasn’t doing it, he’d be disappointed in me if I said that.

“Oh really? Who are you interviewing at the moment?” Jackson asked.

“...Wonder Storm,” I said.

“Wonder Storm? Wow...that’s...amazing,” Jackson smiled.

“Are you a fan of Wonder Storm?” I asked.

“Well...I’m a fan of anything weather related in general. Guess you could say that my second aspiration job would be a weatherman,” Jackson said.

“Weatherman, huh? I bet all the single ladies would wet their panties whenever they see you on TV, all while you talk about how there’s going to be rain in the afternoon and the rest of the day,” I said.

“Ha ha,” Jackson chuckled.

I smiled as I ate my sandwich, “...you know...speaking of girls…”

“And panties getting wet,” Jackson joked.

“Right...how come you’re not interested in anyone?” I asked, “I mean, you’re single, and you’ve been single ever since I started working here,” I said.

“....I guess...I just never found the right person, that’s all,” Jackson said.

“Oh really? Then who is the right person?” I asked.

“I don’t know...someone who I can relate to,” Jackson said, “someone with spunk, someone who...acts like a friend at times...someone who just...gets me,” Jackson said, smiling at me.

“....Well good luck finding someone like that,” I sighed as I kept typing away on my laptop, “I kinda feel like your standards are getting very high here,” I said.

“Oh yeah? Well what about you? What’s your ideal type?”

“....Mmm...not telling,” I said.

“Come on, Craig. You can tell me. I’m your friend here,” Jackson nudged me in the arm.

I smiled, “alright...well...first things first...they need to be blonde,” I said.

“Blonde?” Jackson chuckled.

“Don’t judge me...I think blondes are...attractive,” I said.

“Oh? So...does that mean I’m quite attractive since I am blonde myself?” Jackson smirked.

“...Yeah...you’re pretty attractive,” I said.

“...Oh…” Jackson was taken aback at my words, I noticed his cheeks getting red. I can tell he’s embarrassed.

“Yeah...you’re attractive...and annoying as hell,” I smirked.

Jackson’s face went back to normal, and he pouted, “not as annoying as you,” Jackson laughed.

I laughed with him as I grinned. As we were just chuckling to ourselves, I noticed that Tweek was walking over, but he had an angry look on his face, and it was aimed towards Jackson.

“Oh great,” I sighed.

“Hm?” Jackson turned around and was surprised to see Tweek. “Oh...um...hello.”

“Hi,” Tweek said firmly. Tweek then looked at me, “Craig, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Craig?” Jackson looked between me and Tweek cautiously.

“...It’s fine,” I said. I placed my laptop down, along with my sandwich. “I’ll be back,” I said.

“Got it,” Jackson said.

I stood up and followed Tweek to a more secluded area in the garden. Once we were alone and no one would hear us, I turned towards Tweek, seeing how he had an angry look on his face as he looked back at where Jackson was sitting.

“Stop being jealous,” I said.

“W-what? I’m not jealous! Who says I’m jealous? I do not get jealous,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh,” I said, crossing my arms.

“I’m not jealous!” Tweek said.

“No, of course now. I mean...why would you be jealous when...we’re not even dating anymore,” I said.

“Nnggg…” Tweek stood there awkwardly.

“What do you want, Tweek?” I asked.

“....” Tweek took out his phone and showed me a spot that’s at the park, “I thought...maybe we can take some Wonder Storm pictures here? I know how you like making your pictures look artsy...and I figured that this spot was the perfect place to take some photos?” Tweek said.

“...” I stared at the image before taking his phone to look closer, “...it’s perfect,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “and it’s a good thing that this spot is usually quiet, so we don’t have to worry about people bugging us,” Tweek said.

“You mean your fans?” I asked.

Tweek chuckled to himself, “I wouldn’t say they’re fans, just...people who support heroes like me,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...fans,” I sighed. I looked at the spot and knew it would be a perfect place to take a few pictures. “Well...if we’re going to take pictures here, I better get to work on everything that Mr. Franklin told me to do so that way we can head over there when the lighting is still good,” I said.

“Let me help,” Tweek said.

“Shouldn’t you work on stuff at your department?” I asked.

Tweek smiled, “I’m just a rookie there, so there isn’t much work for me to do aside from the Freedom Pals interview, so I have time,” Tweek said.

“...Hm…” I thought about it, “you think you can type fast?” I asked.

“Of course, you know I usually work with computers back at H.Q,” Tweek said, “I can handle a bit of typing...though you might want to check any spelling errors,” Tweek said.

“Sounds great,” I said, “we’ll get to work after lunch,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek said.

I started walking back but Tweek suddenly grabbed my arm, “just uh...you sure you should be having lunch with that guy? He seems...suspicious,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, quit being jealous,” I sighed, “Jackson is a nice guy, and besides...he’s your biggest fan,” I said.

“S-still…” Tweek pouted.

“...” I sighed, “wanna have lunch with us?”

“C-can I? I’m still not used to this place,” Tweek said, “and I feel uncomfortable with how some of the female workers are treating me,” Tweek said.

I sighed as I patted Tweek on the back, “you have a lot to learn about this place, Tweek,” I said. We headed back to the bench I was sitting on with Jackson, and Tweek joined us for lunch, though I did notice how uncomfortable Jackson was, especially with Tweek openly glaring at him for the rest of our lunch break.

Once lunch was over and we were all back to work, Tweek has helped me get my work done, and thanks to his help, we managed to finish a good chunk of work that would normally take me hours to finish. Hell, I think I managed to finish some of the work that would have taken me more than a week to finish.

Once we got everyone done and our shift was over, it was time for Tweek and I to head to the park to take a few photos. We got to the park, and I was glad that no one was around. God knows I need one of Tweek’s fans to interrupt our photo session.

“Alright, go and change into your costume while no one is around,” I said.

“Got it,” Tweek said.

I turned my back around and started setting up and taking my camera out when I suddenly heard the sound of lighting and thunder behind me. I jumped before I turned around, seeing smoke coming from Tweek as he was wearing his costume.

“Oh yeah...I forgot that you changed into your costume that way,” I said. “...It’s still lame by the way,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “well at least I managed to change into my costume much quicker than you. You usually had to find a phone booth or alleyway to change into your costume,” Tweek said.

“Well at least my way made more sense...I don’t even know how your lightning powers suddenly changed your clothes into your superhero costume,” I said.

“Well at least it isn’t like one of those heroes that end up spinning around really fast and then suddenly their clothes changed,” Tweek said.

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely lame,” I said. Both Tweek and I chuckled as I took out my camera. “Alright...why don’t you stand by that fountain over there, the lighting is perfect there,” I said.

“Got it,” Tweek said as he stood by the fountain.

I took a few pictures of Tweek just standing by the fountain, but when I looked at the pictures I took, I couldn’t help but notice that something was missing. “...Could you try...posing a bit?”

“Posing?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, look more like a hero instead of some guy in a costume that’s just standing awkwardly by the fountain,” I said.

“Oh yeah? How’s this?” Tweek said as he flipped me off.

I rolled my eyes, “just pose, asshole,” I said.

“Alright alright,” Tweek sighed as he flexed his arms and smiled.

“Better...but try looking more natural,” I said.

“Like this?” Tweek said as he sat down on the ledge of the fountain and smiled.

I nodded, “perfect,” I said as I snapped a few pictures, “do more poses like that,” I said.

Tweek nodded and started moving around while I took a few pictures. He started playing with some flowers nearby, sniffing at the flowers, smiling, and even looking like he was having fun.

I couldn’t help but smile at some of the photos, having some fun myself. “Alright, I think we too a few good pics here...wanna check them out yourself?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Tweek said as he walked over. He stood very close to me as we looked at the pictures. “Wow...these look great,” Tweek said, “you really are good at this,” Tweek smiled.

“....” I smiled as I looked at the pictures, “thanks.”

We looked through some of the photos, a few of Tweek smiling and having fun, we looked at a few that made Tweek look professional, and a few that I just took for the sake of it.

“Mm...I think I like this one where you’re sitting and smiling with a flower in your hand,” I said.

“Me too,” Tweek said.

“I still think we should have a few more photos at a different area, just to be safe. After all, Mr. Franklin is the type that would say ‘go big or go home,’ and right now...I think we should look around for another spot to take a few more photos before we finish up your interview,” I said.

“Ha ha ha…”

“...What? What’s so funny?” I asked as I looked at him.

“Sorry...it’s just...this reminds me of that time when we were applying to Freedom Pals, you’d help me with my resume and took a lot of pictures of me,” Tweek said. “I think it was your photography skills that convinced everyone to pick me,” Tweek said.

“Please, it was your dedication and powers that got you in, I just made you look good on your resume, that’s all,” I said.

“Still...it was fun. Just taking pictures, joking around, and just being ourselves as we walked around trying to find the perfect place with the perfect lighting just to take a few photos for your portfolio,” Tweek said.

“...Yeah...those were the days,” I smiled.

When I turned my head, I think I finally noticed just how close I was to Tweek. Tweek must have noticed too since he turned his head and we both froze. We looked into each other’s eyes, and I felt my heart racing, and the blood rushing to my cheeks.

We quickly looked away and Tweek took a step away from me. I just cleared my throat as I held my camera close to my chest, trying my best to calm down my heart. Ugh, what the heck was that? What were we doing? Come on, Craig, snap out of it.

“....Hey...um...C-Craig?”

“Y-yeah?” I said as I looked at Tweek.

Tweek’s face was red as he looked at me, and the pounding in my chest was getting louder in my ears as I felt the heat from my own cheeks. “...I...I just...um…”

“W-what?” I asked.

“I just...I wanted to say...that…”

“What?” I asked, feeling my heart racing.

“...I just...wanted to say that I-”

“Wonder Storm! Wonder Storm!” A frantic woman suddenly interrupted us and started running towards us. I quickly pulled up my hoodie since I don't want to risk anyone thinking that I know Wonder Storm.

“Ma’am, what is it?” Tweek asked as he tried to calm the lady down.

“It’s my four year old daughter! She’s missing! I looked away for five seconds, and she suddenly left my side! I don’t know where she is and I’m worried someone kidnapped her! Please! Please, you need to help me find her, Wonder Storm!” The woman exclaimed.

“Okay okay. Don’t worry, ma’am. I’ll help you find her. I’m sure she must be around the park somewhere,” Tweek said.

“Please, hurry! I don’t know what I would do if she got hurt,” the woman said.

“It’ll be fine. We’ll find her,” Tweek said. Tweek then turned towards me, “Craig...you think you can wait here for me?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll also keep a look out for any little girls that are walking around by themselves,” I said.

“Thank you,” Tweek said, he turned towards the woman, “mind showing me where you last saw her, ma’am?”

“Yes, she was around the playground when I last saw her. I told her to not walk away, but...but…” The woman began crying.

“It’s fine. We’ll find her. Just calm down, miss,” Tweek said as he started walking to the playground with the woman.

Once they were gone, I sighed as I sat down on the fountain, staring at the pictures I took. I groaned as I just slumped my head down, realizing what just happened.

“For fuck sake, Craig...don’t do this to yourself...not again. You gave him a chance, and it ended up being a trick because those assholes want you back...this could just be another trick,” I muttered.

_ “Still...it was fun. Just taking pictures, joking around, and just being ourselves as we walked around trying to find the perfect place with the perfect lighting just to take a few photos for your portfolio.”  _

“....”

_ “Craig...we need you.” _

“....”

_ “The Freedom Pals need their strongest hero. Sucker Punch.” _

“Ugh...why am I thinking about that? I’m not going back. I’m not going back...I’m not a hero anymore...I’m not...that guy anymore,” I sighed. Even if I do want to help...I can’t be that hero anymore...it’s not me. That part of me is gone...and won’t come back. “Christ...I knew being with him is a bad idea...not only is he still trying to convince me to come back...but he’s getting into my head,” I sighed. I looked up, feeling my heart ache as I remembered how close we were earlier, and how we were having fun, and just remembering the good old days when things were a lot simpler for us. “...Maybe this is a bad idea after all,” I sighed, “maybe...I should just quit before anything else happens and I just regret my choices,” I sighed.

I thought that maybe I should just tell Tweek that I’m giving up this whole idea and that I’ll deal with Mr. Franklin’s wrath myself, or just accept that I’m going to be fired. There’s no way I can handle Tweek much longer, especially since my old feelings for him are making it very hard for me to move on.

As I waited for Tweek to come back, I looked up to just look around in hopes of calming my nerves, but I froze when I noticed a little kid, all by themselves, and walking very close to the busy road. My eyes widened as I realized it was the little girl.

“No...no no no no!” I stood up and started running towards her. “Wait! Stop! Don’t go there!” I shouted, hoping the little girl would hear me. She was already walking on the road, and I noticed a truck coming. My eyes widened when I realized that the truck driver won’t be able to hit the breaks in time to stop. “No!” I shouted. I ran faster as I got closer to the road, but the truck was already too close and isn’t going to stop in time. I then jumped forward, managing to shield the girl and held out my left arm just as the truck was about to reach us.

There was a loud crashing sound, and horns from cars blaring loudly around me. I was breathing heavily as I opened my eyes, seeing the girl in my arms, looking at me, surprised. I looked to my left, and saw the truck, and a large dent on the front.

I managed to save her and stop the truck.

The little girl began to cry, so I quickly stood up, picked her up in my arms, and started comforting her as best as I could. “It’s okay...it’s okay...you’re safe...you’re okay,” I whispered, though I was shaking myself as I realized that if I were a second late, it would have been too late.

The trucker driver came out and rushed towards us, I had my hood up, so I kept my head down so he wouldn’t see my face. “Are you two alright!?” The driver asked.

“Yeah...she’s fine...she’s fine,” I said, my breath was shaky.

“My baby!” I looked up and saw the woman, with Tweek behind her rushing towards us, tears in her eyes. “You saved my baby! You saved my baby!” The woman cried. I put her daughter down and watched as the woman picked her up, hugging her tightly, “thank you...thank you! Thank you so much,” the woman exclaimed, tears falling as she kissed her daughter on the face, “are you okay? You aren’t hurt? I’m so sorry for not watching more closely...I’m so sorry!” The woman said.

“Mama!” The little girl said as she hugged the woman.

A crowd suddenly formed, and some were amazed at what I did, they even started cheering and clapping for me. I just stood there, awkwardly, not sure how to react. I noticed that Tweek went to talk to the truck driver, probably making sure he was okay since I did stop the truck with my hands all of a sudden, and there was a bit of damage on the truck because of me. 

After Tweek was done talking to the driver, he turned towards me. “...I knew it...I knew you still had it in you,” Tweek smiled as he walked over.

“...I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said.

“Craig...if you saved that girl...if you hadn’t...she would have gotten killed, and that woman would have been devastated. You saved two lives today, Craig,” Tweek said.

“...Well someone had to…” I said.

“...Craig...this just proves there is a hero in you...that you’re still capable of helping others...that deep down...you want to help others,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, please stop,” I said.

“Craig, you have to help us now, please...do if for that little girl you saved, for that woman...for everyone! We need you, we’re counting on you and your powers to save us from-”

“Enough!” I exclaimed. “It’s not me anymore...I can’t...I can’t do it...I can’t save everyone in this city! I can’t do it,” I said.

“....Craig...I know you’re scared...but so am I everyday when I fight,” Tweek said, “but you know what got me going...even when I’m petrified? Knowing that you’re there with me,” Tweek said.

“Tweek..”

“And even after you left...I kept fighting, still scared…but I kept going because...I knew I couldn’t let you down...and deep down...I hoped that one day...you’d come back to us...come back to me. Craig...we need you...I need you. You can’t erase that hero part of yourself, Craig. Everyone needs Sucker Punch...and I need you, Craig,” Tweek said.

“.....” I looked around, seeing all these people looking at me, my heart was racing as I felt the adrenaline pumping and the pressure getting to me. “I….I can’t…” I said, “I’m sorry,” I said. I started to run out of there.

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed.

I ran past the crowd and kept running until I reached an alleyway. I hid in there as I tried to calm down my nerves and breathing. I leaned my body against the wall, feeling my anxiety building up as I realized what just happened.

“Fuck fuck fuck...what are you doing? You could have gotten yourself and that kid killed! Hell, I could have killed that driver...fuck…” I said as I slumped down. “I’m not a hero...I’m not a hero...I’m not…” When I looked back at the street, I saw the little girl and her mother in the distance. The mother was holding the little girl tightly in her arms, still happy that she was okay. The little girl smiled and hugged her mother tightly. “....Ha...ha ha...ha ha ha..” I felt tears falling from my eyes as I sat there, just letting the stress of it all take over. “Ha ha...ha ha...ha..ha…” I sighed as I leaned back, tears falling from my eyes and my heart aching, “what the fuck am I doing?” I muttered.

Just...what am I even doing right now?

* * *

I sighed as I looked around, making sure no one was around. I took a deep breath as I adjusted my hat and pulled up the collar of my hoodie. I sighed as I stared at the familiar building, an antique clock shop, the perfect fake store since no one in this time would ever buy antique clocks...well...unless they were old or into antique stuff.

I sighed as I looked around before I walked inside. The bell on the door alarmed an old man that was inside, standing behind the counter. He looked at me before smiling.

“Welcome to Sal’s Antique Clocks, how may I help you?” The old man said.

I sighed as I walked over, leaned over the counter and just stared at him. “Well...if they don’t bother changing the layout of their headquarters...I’m sure they didn’t change the password,” I sighed. I looked around, before I leaned forward, “For justice, we shall fight. We are the Freedom Pals, here we unite,” I said.

The old man’s eyes suddenly turned red and began blinking, I sighed as I stepped back as the old man security robot suddenly turned its head, and the wall behind him opened up, revealing an elevator. I shook my head as I started walking towards the elevator.

“God...five years and they still couldn’t think of a different security method to get inside? Christ,” I sighed as I pressed the button and started heading down.

Once I reached my destination and the doors opened, I stepped out, sighing as I saw the familiar layout of the room. I started walking down the hallway until I saw everyone sitting around.

“Cartman, did you eat my cookies?”

“No…”

“Then why are there crumbs all over your face?”

“...Okay, I took your cookies, so what?”

“Dude! My mom gave me those! You didn’t even ask me for one! What the fuck, fat ass!?”

“Don’t be selfish, you fucking Jew,” Cartman said.

“I’m being selfish!? You’re the one who-” Kyle looked up and noticed me as I was walking by them. “Craig?”

“Shut up,” I sighed, “I walked past them and started heading into the main room. The moment I made my presence noticed, everyone stopped what they were doing and was just staring at me. I just sighed as I walked by, heading straight for Kenny.

“Scott, for the last time, a giant ray gun isn’t going to stop Chaos,” Kenny said.

“You sure? I’ve heard that Chaos used a ray gun the last time he was out in the world, maybe if we fight fire with fire, we’ll be able to stop him and his army!”

“Scott, even if we do make a ray gun, it could end up harming the city. It’s our job to protect it...not make it worse,” Kenny sighed.

“Ahem,” I said, clearing my throat loudly.

Kenny froze and looked up, surprised to see me. “Craig? What are you doing here...and how are you here?”

I crossed my arms, “how do you think, asshole? You know, you really need to change Sal up there, if that store had regulars, people would have noticed that Sal looks the same after five years...I’m pretty sure he should be dead by now. Also...you really got to update your fucking security system, using that password is just so...embarrassing,” I sighed.

Kenny sighed as he stood up, “what are you doing here, Craig?”

“....” I sighed as I looked down, “I’ll do it,” I said.

“...Do what?”

I frowned, “I’ll help you,” I said.

Kenny’s eyes widened, “what?”

“I’ll help you...fight Chaos,” I said.

“...What changed your mind?” Kenny asked.

“....I just realized that...if I don’t help...and you guys aren’t able to stop Chaos in time...then...I’d be killed along with thousands of innocent people in this city...and I can’t let that happen,” I said. “So do we have a deal?”

Kenny smiled, “I knew you’d come back,” Kenny said.

“Don’t get all smug, asshole. I still have some conditions,” I said.

Kenny crossed his arms, “I’m listening.”

“For one thing, this is still temporary,” I said, “so while I’m here, you should try to find a hero that can match my strength, and preferably before Chaos shows up with his army,” I said.

“Fine,” Kenny said, “anything else?”

“Second, I want you guys to keep your promise and leave me alone. You do not ask for my help after this is over and I leave, got it?”

“Okay,” Kenny said.

“And lastly...I still want that interview, I still like my job, so I want you guys to at least spare some of your time to do the interview for me,” I said.

“Got it,” Kenny said, “but you still need to help us with preparation for Chaos’ invasion,” Kenny said.

“Done,” I said.

Kenny smiled, “So...we have a deal?” Kenny asked, holding out his hand.

“....One more thing...lay off on telling me what to do, I’ll do whatever training you have for me, but I swear...if I feel like you’re treating me like how you did before, I’m leaving...so no more leaving me behind, no more letting me get the shit beaten out of me, and you treat me like I’m an equal, here,” I said.

“Of course, we’ll make sure that you won’t regret coming back to us, Craig,” Kenny said.

“I better not regret it, McCormick,” I said as I shook his hand.

Suddenly, Tweek enters the room, holding a blaster gun in his hands, looking pissed, “for the last time, I keep telling you guys that if you’re going to have weapons for whatever reason, even if we all have our own weapons and powers, at least keep them somewhere secure! Leaving them in the bathroom isn’t a very secure place you know-” Tweek froze when he saw me and Kenny shaking hands, “um...what did I miss?”

Kenny smiled, “Tweek...Sucker Punch is coming back,” Kenny said.

“.....” Tweek dropped the gun, causing it to fire and blast a hole on one of the walls.

“God damn it...and we just fixed the ceiling,” Token said.

Tweek stared at me before his eyes watered up and he rushed towards me, hugging me tightly, “I knew you’d come back! I knew it!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tweek...let go,” I said as I wiggled out of his hug and pushed him away, “this is just temporary. I’m only helping until we beat Chaos, or if you guys find a replacement,” I said.

“I don’t care, you’re back,” Tweek smiled as he hugged me tightly. “I’m so glad we’ll be working together again,” Tweek said.

“....” I sighed as I pushed Tweek away, “just because we’re working together again doesn’t mean anything is going to change between us. We’ll be partners, but that’s it,” I sighed, “I don’t want to relive those memories again.”

“...But-”

“I mean it, Tweek. This is strictly business, and like any business, there will be no personal feelings involved,” I said. I then turned to leave, “now...if you super geeks need me, I’m going back to my actual job that I’m happy with, and you guys better be photogenic when I come back,” I said.

“Of course. Welcome back to the team, Sucker Punch,” Kenny said.

“Ugh…” I groaned as I started walking back towards the elevator and pressed the button. Just as the door closed, I saw Tweek’s face, looking very hopeful and happy.

I hope I didn’t make the wrong decision here.


	4. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Craig was slowly starting to get used to his return to the Freedom Pals, he now needs to face some of his past troubles he has dealt with a long time ago, and one of them included helping Tweek and himself move on from their past.

The crowd was loud as they cheered. I looked around, a smile on my face as I waved. Everyone was chanting, cheering for the Freedom Pals.

“Freedom Pals! Freedom Pals! Freedom Pals!”

“Thank you everyone, but it wasn’t just us! We couldn’t have done it without our strongest member, who has graciously come back! Sucker Punch!”

The crowd cheered louder while I stood there, waving my hands, and feeling a bit proud. “Thank you...thank you everyone! It’s...great to be back!”

“Go Sucker Punch!” Tweek exclaimed, a happy smile on his face.

“Thank you...thank you,” I said, bowing my head. I then noticed someone raising their hand, “yes?”

“Sucker Punch, now that you’re back...what are you going to do about Chaos?”

“Ha ha...ha...wait...Chaos?” I thought...we just defeated Chaos?

“Are you an idiot? How can someone like you beat someone like Chaos?”

“Huh?” My eyes widened when I saw everyone with these weird helmets around their heads, and their eyes were blank. “Guys? What’s going on?”

“Hoping you’d fix this was a mistake...you couldn’t save us...you couldn’t save anyone!”

“You were a failure back then...and you’re a failure now...we shouldn’t have brought you back…”

“You doomed us all!”

“The whole world is going to die because you weren’t strong enough.”

“W-wait...I...I tried...I really tried…” I took a step back, only to flinch when I heard the ground crumbling. I looked down, and saw a huge, black hole. I was unable to see the bottom. I then heard laughter around me, and when I looked up, I saw that the crowd was soon replaced with villains, laughing and pointing at me.

“Ha ha ha! Failure! Failure!”

“Did you really think you could stop us? You couldn’t stop us then, so what makes you think you can stop us now?”

“S-stop...shut up...shut up!” I exclaimed.

“Craig…” I turned around when I heard a familiar voice, I paled when I saw Tweek, blood from his nose and his entire body covered in metal and screws. “You were supposed to help us...you were supposed to save us from all of this…”

“Tweek...I didn’t mean to...I wanted to save you...save everyone,” I said.

“Well you didn’t...you let us all down!” Tweek screamed.

The ground began to shake and something emerged from the ground. A giant robot appeared and loomed over all of us. I looked up, my eyes widened as I saw the face of none other than Chaos.

“Y-you…”

“Seems like you failed yet again, Craig,” Chaos chuckled, “golly...makes you wonder...what makes you think things would be different this time? In the end...you got everyone killed,” The robot hand suddenly grabbed me and hovered me over the giant hole, “...you should have stayed as a normal person, Craig. Maybe then...none of this would have happened. It’s all your fault,” Chaos then released me and I found myself falling.

“Ah!” I screamed as I looked up, falling into the hole as Chaos and everyone looked down at me.

“Goodbye...hero.”

“No!” I screamed as I fell down into the dark abyss.

* * *

“Nngg...no...no…”

“Craig…”

“No...no no…”

“Craig.”

“No...stop...no…”

“Craig!”

“Ah!” I jumped, hitting my knees against my desk, cursing at the pain, but slowly looked around, realizing I was at work. I looked up and saw Jackson, who was looking at me with a worried gaze. “Ugh...how long was I out?”

“Not sure, I just came here, but from the looks of it, you seemed to have been out for awhile,” Jackson said.

“Shit...at least Mr. Franklin isn’t here today and is out golfing, otherwise I would have lost my job already,” I sighed.

“Here,” Jackson placed a cup of coffee on my desk, “I was doing the coffee run for my team, but figured I’d get you one since you did seem extra tired today,” Jackson said.

“Thanks,” I said as I took the cup and took a sip.

“Everything alright? You don’t usually let yourself sleep at your desk, especially with how much work Mr. Franklin has given you,” Jackson said.

“Yeah...just...be tired,” I sighed.

“...Does it have anything to do with your ex?”

“Tweek?” Why would you think that?” I asked.

“I don’t know...lately...you two have been acting strange for the past few days. I noticed how Tweek seemed to be very happy these days, I even saw him skipping this morning,” Jackson said.

“So what? That doesn’t mean I share the same happy feeling like Tweek,” I said.

“I guess...you do look more stressed and grouchy lately,” Jackson said, “but...it’s still too convenient that ever since last Friday...you two had a sudden mood change,” Jackson said.

“Well I can tell you this that it doesn’t involve Tweek at all, okay?” I sighed.

“Alright,” Jackson said, “so...then what is it about? Why are you so tired these days, Craig?”

“....It’s...personal,” I said.

“Oh come on, you can tell me. I’m your friend, remember?”

“A nosy friend,” I said.

“I’m just worried, Craig. Can’t I worry about you?”

“....I guess,” I sighed. I looked at him and knew that Jackson wasn’t going to leave this alone until I tell him something, and though I couldn’t tell him about my deal with the Freedom Pals or anything about my superhero life, I do know that I needed to give him a somewhat more reasonable answer if I’m going to have him leave me alone, “I got a part time job,” I said.

“A part time job?” Jackson seemed surprised.

“Yes. I’m getting tired of Mr. Franklin cutting my pay every time I do something small, so I decided to get a part time job to get back some of that money and more. Rent ain’t cheap, and I am getting tired of eating cup ramen all the time,” I said.

“Still...a part time job is so sudden, especially since you have so much work here as well as the interview. Won’t you be working yourself to death with all these responsibilities?” Jackson asked.

“Oh don’t worry, my part time job won’t interfere with my interview with the Freedom Pals too much,” I said, “trust me, I have everything handle...even if my new job is tiring as fuck,” I sighed.

“Well...I guess it does explain the grouch attitude,” Jackson said, “...but about Tweek…”

“Why do you keep mentioning him?”

“I’m just saying...with how he is...I’m kinda wondering if...well…” As Jackson was talking, I took a sip of my coffee while listening to him closely, “...if you two are...back together?”

My eyes widened and I spat out my coffee. I began to cough violently as I hunched over my desk, “w-what? Why on earth would you think I’m back with Tweek?”

“It’s just...you two are quite friendly these days, way more friendly than before,” Jackson said.

“I’m only friendly with him because it’s my job! He is my partner in this interview, remember? B-besides...I wouldn’t go back to that jerk if he was the last guy on earth! Hell, I’m not even interested in dating anyone right now,” I said.

“Really?” Jackson asked.

“Yes! I’m not interested in dating anyone, especially Tweek,” I said.

“...Not interested at all?” Jackson asked, leaning closer.

“...Yes?” I said, “why are you suddenly interested in my dating life?”

“Well...you’ve been single for awhile now, ever since I first met you. Though you did tell me you were interested in men, I was surprised you haven’t even thought about dating anyone all this time,” Jackson said.

“Why’s that?”

“Well...you are quite charming...in that...snarky and always straightforward kind of way,” Jackson said.

“Are you making fun of me?” I asked.

Jackson smiled, “maybe a little,” Jackson chuckled. He looked at me and I looked at him. I suddenly felt a bit uneasy when he looked at me, the way his eyes were...it almost...felt like something was off.

“...Hey...Jackson...do you-”

“Ahem,” we both turned our heads and I was surprised to see Tweek. He looked at us, frowning, but walked over and dropped a folder on my desk, “I just finished typing up the reports for Wonder Storm’s interview, but I can see that you two are...busy.”

Jackson cleared his throat, “no no...just talking, that’s all. If anything, I should head back to work. I’ll see you later, Craig,” Jackson said.

“Yeah...see you,” I said.

Jackson nodded his head towards Tweek, and quickly left. Once he was gone, I sighed as I looked at Tweek, but could see a scowl on his face.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, I didn't mean to interrupt your little flirting moment there,” Tweek said.

I blushed, “we were not flirting. We were just teasing. That’s what friends do,” I said.

“Really? So it’s normal for friends to be that close and staring at each other that way? It looked like he was going to kiss you,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “he was not! Jesus...you need to control that jealousy of yours,” I said as I took the report and looked it over.

“I-I’m not jealous! There’s no way I would be jealous of that guy!”

“Uh huh,” I said.

“Nnngg...I’m not! If anything, I’m surprised you haven’t noticed,” Tweek said.

“Noticed what?”

“That he obviously likes you,” Tweek huffed.

I paused, “...don’t be stupid. Jackson doesn’t like me,” I said. “We’re just friends.”

“Craig, I know that look, I’ve seen that look, hell...I had that look when we were dating! It’s obvious he likes you more than as a friend,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “just drop it,” I sighed, “now...anything you want to tell me? Obviously, you didn’t just come here to question my friendships and the people I talk with.”

Tweek sighed, “...we got some work to do,” Tweek said.

“...What kind of work?”

“....You know which one,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “already?”

“Kenny wants you to do some training,” Tweek said.

“Again?”

“Well it has been a few years since you quit, Craig. We just want you in your top physique again,” Tweek said.

“So you’re calling me fat?” I said.

“No...but...it wouldn’t hurt to not have cup ramen all the time you know,” Tweek said.

I rolled my eyes, “you’re unbelievable, you know that?” I sighed. “Let me just look at these reports and I’ll meet you outside,” I said.

“Okay,” Tweek sighed, “...oh...and you should really stop flirting with that Jackson guy, this is a place for work, not flirting you know,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “even if I was interested in dating anyone...why would you care? I’ve already moved on, Tweek, it’s over between us. Maybe you should try moving on yourself,” I said.

“....You know how hard it is for me to do that,” Tweek said quietly.

“....Yeah well...it wasn’t that hard for me, so quit being jealous and go. I’ll meet with you later,” I said.

“...” Tweek looked down before he turned around, “...was it really not that hard for you, Craig?” I heard Tweek say before he left.

“.....” I sighed as I closed my eyes for a few seconds and leaned back in my chair. “God…”

* * *

Tweek and I reached H.Q, where everyone was dressed up in their workout gear. I frowned when I saw all of them looking pumped and eager to be working out, but I’m pretty sure it’s for show. Never once have they ever been that enthusiastic to work out when I was still here, I bet they were only acting just to get on my good side or something.

“Welcome back, Craig. Glad you can join us for another training session,” Kenny said.

I rolled my eyes, “ever since I came back, all you guys have been making me do is workout,” I said.

“Well it has been a few years, Craig. We just want to make sure you are at your top physique once we face Chaos,” Kenny said.

“If...we face him. Remember, you guys are supposed to be looking for a replacement, and if you find them before Chaos shows up, then I’m out of here. I’m only helping you relieve some of the villains that are roaming around, and maybe find out anything about Chaos’ plan,” I said.

“Right, well don’t worry, we’re still looking, so until we find your replacement, we’ll make sure you feel very welcome here,” Chaos said.

“Yippee,” I rolled my eyes. I started making my way towards the locker room.

“Sucker Punch, it’s going to be so great to be working with you! As one brutalist to another, I hope we can both get along until our battle with Chaos!”

“....Why is he still here?” I asked, pointing to the Scott kid.

“Well...I mean...we didn’t really wanna fire him, he’s a nice kid,” Wendy said.

“Besides, he always brings the best snacks,” Cartman said.

“....”

“Fudge bar?” Scott asked, holding up a fudge bar.

“...No thanks, you should keep it just in case...you know...you and your diabetes and stuff,” I said.

“Right. You are so considerate, Sucker Punch!”

“Please, just call me Craig. It’s just us here, so there’s no need to call me that name unless we’re out in public,” I said.

“Oh...I see. I’ll make a note of that!” Scott said as he gave me a salute and then left.

Nice kid, but way too energetic about being a hero and stuff. Too bad he couldn’t have been my replacement as originally planned, maybe then I wouldn’t be in this place.

I headed into the locker room and headed to my locker. After all these years, it was left the same, even the stickers I placed and the markings I left were still there. I wasn’t sure why they left my locker alone after all these years, but I bet it had something to do with Tweek. I know how much he hated change, especially if it had anything to do with me and him.

I just sighed and quickly changed into some workout clothes. I then joined the group in the training room.

So far, the only thing that seemed to have changed was the training room. The first time I saw it, I noticed all the new equipment, as well as how more spacious the room has gotten. I guess after I left and the villains started targeting them more, they were trying their best to bulk up for future missions, but I guess no matter how long or how hard they workout, they could never match my strength...especially Cartman.

“Alright, I think today, we should build up our agility, as well as strength,” Kenny said.

Everyone agreed and all went to the treadmills or headed towards the virtual room to use the virtual track. I was about to head towards the treadmill, but Kenny stopped me.

“Not you, Craig. You should build your strength a bit more,” Kenny said.

I raised an eyebrow, “why? I should also work on my agility as well as my strength,” I said.

“I know, but your strength is more important,” Kenny said.

“Strength is nothing if you don’t have quick feet as well,” I pointed out.

“Craig, you don’t need to move fast. You’re a brutalist type after all,” Kenny said.

“So? Scott is a brutalist type, yet you’re not telling him to lift some weights,” I said.

“That’s not-”

“We made a deal, McCormick. You don’t tell me what to do. I’ll do the training and stuff, but I get to do what I want. Don’t you worry, my strength is still the same as it was back then, but right now...I’d really like to practice my agility just so I can avoid the punches better,” I said.

“Kenny...he does have a point. Strength is important, but agility is as important. It’s always best to have both at a high level,” Tweek said.

“....Fine,” Kenny sighed, “but I’m having Tweek keep an eye on you.”

I frowned, “why?”

“Just to make sure you’re actually training. I do remember how many times you always avoided training back then, even found you hiding in the bathroom once,” Kenny said.

I pouted, “sheesh, a guy just wanted a break from training for one day, and they are never to be trusted again,” I sighed.

“Get to work,” Kenny sighed before he left, leaving Tweek and I together.

“...Shall we...get started?” Tweek asked.

I sighed as I started getting on the treadmill while Tweek took the one next to mine. We began the machine and slowly started running on the treadmill, gradually increasing the speed after a while.

“Don’t increase the speed so soon. Try to get a rhythm going,” Tweek said.

“Got it,” I said. I followed Tweek’s instructions, and managed to get a pattern going. Though I never liked working out, this was pretty easy for me.

“There you go, I knew you could do it,” Tweek said, being motivating.

I snorted, “it’s just running on a treadmill, Tweek. Not that hard to figure out,” I said.

Tweek blushed, “I-I know...just trying to be supportive. That’s all,” Tweek said.

I chuckled to myself. He’s still the same old Tweek. “....You know...you really should try dating new people,” I said.

Tweek flinched, “why are you suddenly bringing that up?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “Well for one thing, I don’t want people getting the wrong idea, especially Jackson. He kept thinking we’re back together,” I said.

“So?” Tweek said.

“It’s...uncomfortable for me,” I sighed, “not only that, but I’m getting tired of your jealousy, you’re practically obsessed with me, even after all these years.”

Tweek frowned, “I-I’m not jealous! I’m just...trying to help you realize certain things. You were always so oblivious to lots of things, Craig, especially when those two girls were checking you out that time when we went to get coffee on our fifth date,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “just because I don’t bother noticing the people around me and stuff doesn’t mean you should feel obliged to notice them for me. I can handle things myself,” I said.

“....I just...I just worry about you sometimes,” Tweek said.

“...Yeah well...maybe you should stop worrying about me and maybe try dating other people. I bet you’ll be a lot happier if you found someone new,” I said.

“....Honestly...I did try dating again after we broke up, but they never worked out,” Tweek sighed.

“What?” I looked at him, surprised. I was so surprised that I lost my footing and accidentally tripped, falling down and the treadmill throwing me off. “Fuck!” I cursed when my face hit the metal bar when I fell, and my knee kinda scrapped against the floor of the treadmill.

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed as he got off his treadmill and rushed towards me. He crouched down and grabbed my face, “are you okay?” Tweek asked, his face very close.

“....” When I saw how close his face was, I felt my heart skip a beat. I blushed, but quickly pushed his hands away, “I’m fine...just...hit my cheek and scraped my knee, that’s all,” I said.

Tweek sighed before he used his healing ice powers and placed one hand on my cheek and the other on my knee. Soon, the pain went away, and I felt better. Even the blood that was on my knee was gone.

“There,” Tweek said.

“...You didn’t have to do that. That’s pretty much a waste of your power energy you know,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “can you ever be grateful for what I do for you? Even if you used a healing pack, you’d have to walk all the way to the kitchen to get them. At least this was quicker,” Tweek sighed.

“....Sorry, and thanks,” I said.

“....You’re welcome,” Tweek said.

Suddenly, a red alarm rang, and I paled as I remembered what that red alarm meant. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and began to leave the gym, I followed close behind. Once we were in the main room, Kenny pulled up the screen and we could see a villain wreaking havoc downtown. The Rhino.

“Oh god, not him again,” Kyle said, “didn’t we just take him to prison two weeks ago?”

“How many times has that guy been causing trouble this month?” Stan sighed.

“Doesn’t matter, he’s still causing problems to innocent people, and it’s our job to stop him,” Kenny said.

“Hold it, it seems like he’s not alone this time,” Wendy said.

“Jabber Teeth?”

“Hook Hands?”

“The Villainous Iguana?”

“Okay, most of these villains and their names are getting more and more ridiculous these days,” I sighed.

“What are they doing together?” Wendy asked.

“Hm...they all have Chaos’ tech with them. Seems like they are new recruits for Chaos’ army,” Kenny said.

“Ugh, why is that asshole even sending his members one by one if he’s going to have them be part of an army?” Cartman asked.

“I’m not sure, but we’re going to find out. Everyone, gear up! We gotta stop them, now!”

“Yes, sir!”

“You too, Tucker.”

“M-me?” I said.

“You agreed to help us stop these villains,” Kenny said.

“Yeah, but...I don’t have my costume. You expect me to go out there in my normal clothes?”

“....Tweek,” Kenny said.

Tweek smiled and quickly walked over to a chest that was in the room. He opened the chest and took out my old costume.

“...You kept it?” I asked.

“...Well...Tweek didn’t want us getting rid of it. Sentimental reasons,” Kenny said, “besides...we were kinda hoping that you might come back one day.”

“....Tch...you crazy son of a bitch,” I said as I took my old costume and stared at it, “it’s even in good condition after all these years,” I said.

“Well Fashionista did work hard in making our costumes, so it would be unfair to have her hard work go to waste,” Kenny said.

“....Christ,” I sighed as I stared at the costume, “alright, let’s get to work,” I said.

Kenny smiled, “team...let’s go kick some ass.”

We all immediately suited up and were getting ready to head out to stop those evil assholes, however, when I put on my costume, I realized that even if it was kept in good conditions, I wasn’t the same size as I was back then. Immediately, when I put on the tights, I could feel how tight they were around my waist and thighs. Even the shirt felt like it was squeezing my chest.

“Christ...this thing is tighter than I remembered,” I said.

“Someone let themselves go over the years,” Token chuckled.

I frowned, “hey, when your boss is an asshole and cutting your pay all the time, it’s hard to get food that isn’t cup ramen, okay!” I huffed, “besides, it’s been years already! You really think I’d still be the same size as I was back then!?”

I could hear them chuckling at me. I just glared at them, having the urge to flip them off right now.

“H-hey, that m-m-m-means you’re the t-t-third f-f-fattest member in the group,” Jimmy chuckled.

“Wait...then who’s the second?” Clyde asked.

“You of course,” Token said.

Clyde fumed, “I’m not fat! I’m just...husky,” Clyde pouted.

Tweek sighed, but turned to look at me, “we’ll...make sure to have Bebe adjust your costume the next time we call her,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “fine...guess it’s better than nothing,” I sighed.

We all got finished changing into our costumes and quickly rushed outside and headed towards downtown. The moment we arrived, people were running and screaming, cars were wrecked, street lamps and signs were pulled from the ground, and there were huge craters in the ground and even in the buildings around us. It was chaotic.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the Freedom dorks,” the Rhino said as he stepped up towards us, “been wondering when you lame heroes were going to show up.”

“How are we lame when you’re named after an animal that’ll be extinct in a few years!” Cartman exclaimed.

“Shut up you furball! I’ll show you that rhinos and I are not to be messed with!” The Rhino then charged at us.

“Get out of the way!” Kenny exclaimed.

We all jumped out of the way as the Rhino was about to reach us. The moment I jumped to my left and rolled out of the way, I pushed myself up and stared at the Rhino. The moment he regained his focus, he looked around until his eyes landed on me. His eyes widened.

“...Sucker Punch? You’re back?” The Rhino asked.

“Oh shit,” I said as I realized his attention is now on me.

“Tch...thought this was going to be an easy job, but I guess I gotta take you out first,” The Rhino then got ready to charge at me.

“Shit!” I was about to get out of the way, but I felt something grabbing my foot and pulling me down, causing me to fall to the ground. When I looked down, I was shocked to see a huge tongue wrapped around my leg.

“Not so fast, you ain’t going anywhere,” it was the Villainous Iguana.

“Ugh! Gross!” I exclaimed as I tried to kick and grab his tongue off of me, but he soon extended his tongue and it was now wrapped entirely around my body. “Oh gross!” I exclaimed as I could feel the saliva coming from it.

“Rhino! Squish this little insect!”

“Got it!” The Rhino began to charge, while I was stuck in place. 

I braced myself for impact, but I suddenly heard someone shouting. “Sucker Punch!” I looked up and saw Tweek rushing in, using his ice powers to freeze the ground in front of the Rhino, causing him to slip and fall. Tweek then looked at the Villainous Iguana and used his lightning storm to shock him, eventually causing him to let me go. “Get your slimy tongue off of him!” Tweek shouted. He rushed towards me and pulled me out of there. “You okay?”

“Yeah, tha-” I suddenly saw a hook coming towards us, “look out!” I pulled Tweek down and jumped, using my fist to punch the hook. It scratched the back of my hand when I punched it, but still, that was close.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Sucker Punch! Ready to get another beating, boy?”

“Ugh, Hook Hands,” I sighed.

“The one and only! Scared, hero?”

“No, but I’m just wondering out of all the names you could have chosen for yourself, why that?” I said.

Hook Hands glared at me, “don’t you be making fun of me, boy!” Hook Hands then swung his left hook and tossed it towards me, I quickly dodged it before it could hit me.

“Jesus, you were always a lame villain back then, and you’re still lame now,” I said.

“Let’s see how lame I am after I used Chaos little tech he gave me,” Hook Hands then pressed a button on the gear that was on his arms, and suddenly, his hooks came back to him and were being covered by metal, making them bigger. “Not only will I be able to pierce through that flesh of yours, but these things pack a punch! I’ll have you hooked before you know it!” Hook hands then aimed his arms at me, and his giant hooks came flying towards me at rocket speed.

“Sucker Punch!” Tweek jumped in front of me, and the hooks hit him in the back.

“Tw...W-Wonder Storm!” I exclaimed as I grabbed Tweek before he fell to the ground, his back was bleeding. “Shit, Tweek,” I said in a quiet voice. I quickly grabbed the healing pack from his belt and was about to give it to him.

“Not so fast!” I suddenly felt sharp teeth biting down my hand, the one holding the healing packet. I looked up and saw Jabber Teeth.

“Shit!” I cursed as I grabbed the top part of his mouth, preventing him from sinking his teeth deeper into my arm and possibly cutting it off. “Agh!” I screamed in pain as I felt his teeth digging deeper into my flesh, and could feel blood dripping out. Tears were in my arm as I had no idea how to get my arm out without potentially getting my arm cut off.

“Seems like you’re still the same old punching bag we loved to beat, huh Sucker Punch?” Hook Hands brought his hooks back and now aimed them at me. “You really shouldn’t have come back, especially with how weak you are! You won’t even be able to handle what Chaos is cooking up!” Hook Hands exclaimed.

“Tch!” I was stuck. I couldn’t protect myself, not with my arm stuck. I looked down at Tweek, who was unconscious from getting hit. This was exactly what I feared, unable to do anything, unable to help, just getting in the way, and being completely useless. I knew this was going to happen, I got hurt, I am not able to do anything, and now I’m bringing everyone down. I shouldn’t have come back, not when nothing has changed.

I’ve already failed.

“Gah!” Suddenly, I felt an electric current from Jabber Teeth before he let go of my arm. I quickly pulled my arm away as I watched in shock as Jabber Teeth was being electrocuted right in front of me. Jabber Teeth then fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

“And stay down you Jaws wannabe!” I looked up and saw Token, using his electric tech.

“Shit, you stupid robot! I’m gonna-”

“No you don’t!” Kenny jumped in and kicked Hook Hands in the face, then both Stan and Kyle rushed in and jumped on him, wrestling him to the ground and keeping him attained. “It’s over,” Kenny said.

“.....” I stared at them, amazed.

“Sucker Punch! Your arm!” Token exclaimed as he rushed towards me, “oh god...thank god he didn’t bite down completely, but we better make sure he didn’t damage a vein,” Token then took out his own healing pack and gave it to me. I felt my arm slowly healing, but knew I’ll need some medical attention back at H.Q.

“Tweek…” I then used the healing pack that I dropped and used it on Tweek. Tweek soon woke up once the healing pack took effect, and he looked at me, looking dizzy.

“Nngg...Craig?” Tweek muttered.

“Hey, easy. Hook Hands managed to hit your head. Don’t move too much,” I said.

“Nngg…” Tweek winced before he opened his eyes to look at my body, “your arm…”

“Yeah...got into a bit of a scuffle with Jabber Teeth, but luckily Token was able to save me before that jerk managed to chomp down on my arm completely,” I said.

“Oh...thank god,” Tweek said.

“We better take you two back to headquarters to get medically checked. Not sure if those healing packs are going to be enough for you both,” Token said.

“Alright team, let’s head back...and make sure we bring these four with us. We got some interrogation to do,” Kenny said.

Clyde and Stan immediately helped Tweek up, while Token helped me. As we were walking, I looked at Token.

“...Thanks,” I said.

“...Of course. What are teammates for?” Token said.

“Yeah...well...sorry you had to save someone as useless as me. I should have seen that fucker coming,” I said.

“...Hey...don’t put yourself down like that. We’ve all experienced stuff like that too you know. God knows how many times I accidentally let my guard down and allowed a villain to sneak up right behind me,” Token said.

“...Really?” I asked.

“....I know...we were hard on you before, Craig...and we really are sorry for everything we’ve put you through and not realize how much you went through over the years, but now...we are determined to change that, now that we’ve experienced it. We promise...we’re a team...and we’re all equal...including you,” Token said.

“.....” I stayed silent as we walked back to H.Q.

* * *

The moment we came back, Tweek and I got medical treatment, and we were soon healed. As we were relaxing and letting our bodies heal, everyone began interrogating the four villains, hoping to get some answers about Chaos and his plan.

“Start talking.”

“I ain’t saying anything.”

“If you don’t start talking, I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Beat me until I’m knocked out cold? Kill me? I have the right to remain silent, and if you were really heroes, you’d just leave me alone and go play dress up somewhere else.”

“Ugh! We’re never getting anywhere! Doctor Timothy, just use your mind reading powers or whatever,” Cartman huffed.

“For the last time, Eric, I can’t. Not with Chaos tech on them.”

“God damn it, well...Tupperware, where are you at with getting that tech off?”

“It’s taking me awhile, whatever tech Chaos is using, it’s very advanced. I don’t even recognize some of the stuff he’s using here,” Token said.

“Ugh! We’re never getting anywhere when these losers are being so difficult!” Cartman exclaimed.

“Calm down, Coon! I’m sure we’ll find a way!” Scott said.

“Oh can it, diabetes boy! Nobody cares what you have to say!” Cartman shouted.

“Oh shut up, fat ass! We’re all stressed too, you know, it’s not just you!” Kyle exclaimed.

“Oh shut up you dumb Jew!”

“Screw you!” Kyle exclaimed.

Everyone began arguing while both Kenny and doctor Timothy tried their best to calm everyone down. I sighed, not really sure if I can handle any of this right now, but knew I couldn’t leave and head home since Kenny might need me for something.

I then felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned around and saw Tweek pulling at my sleeve. “Come with me,” Tweek said with a smile.

I looked at him, but complied, not really wanting to stick around and see the chaos that was happening among our group. I followed Tweek until I realized where we were going. I couldn’t help but smile as we snuck back up towards the antique shop, walked towards the right side of the fake shop, and entered a room that I was familiar with.

“Ah...the holding hiding spot,” I smiled. When the Freedom Pals made the fake shop, they created a few extra rooms to make it more convincing to any outsiders that came by. However, most of those rooms were useless and were just empty, so whenever Tweek and I wanted to get away from the group and just mess around and be alone with each other, we came to this room. Decorated it, created a little pillow fort, had a mini fridge, stored a few snacks and drinks, and even brought a radio and comics to entertain ourselves for a while. It was our own peaceful corner, away from all the fighting and drama. A place where Tweek and I could just relax and be ourselves, not care about responsibilities and being heroes for a few minutes.

“Yeah,” Tweek chuckled, “I kept it clean since I tend to still use it whenever I needed to get away from everyone,” Tweek said.

“No kidding...this place looks a lot neater...and has your neat freak touches,” I said.

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Tweek smiled. He crouched down and took out a few cans of soda from the fridge, “catch!”

“Hey...my favorite orange soda,” I said, “I thought you hate this brand,” I said.

“I did...but...after you left...I kinda just..kept drinking them...and I eventually started to like them,” Tweek said.

“....Tweek…”

“...O-oh! Check it out! I even upgraded our fort! I brought in a tent, some blankets, and more soft pillows! Much more comfy, and even bigger,” Tweek smiled.

“....That’s nice, but Tweek-”

“Also, I managed to find these tasty snacks that I’m sure you would love! Not too salty, has the right amount of spice, and is just delicious,” Tweek said, “and I even found that snack you loved so much, but wasn’t able to find in the stores because they kept running out! So you could-”

“Tweek. Please...stop...and...let’s just talk,” I said.

“.....” Tweek looked down as he sat there, unable to look at me. “...What do you want to talk about?”

“....I’m not sure,” I said, “...I guess...about us...about...what you need to do...and...about moving on,” I said.

Tweek tensed up at the mention of moving on, but kept quiet for twenty seconds before finally talking again, “...I really did try to move on, Craig. I mean...I hated you so much when you left...I hated how you left me...how you just...made me so angry that day,” Tweek said.

“....But?”

“...But I couldn’t. I tried dating again...I tried meeting new people, but no matter who I went out, what kind of people I met...they all...had something similar. They all reminded me of you,” Tweek said.

“....”

“Ha...I remember one guy had a thing for guinea pigs, another had a thing for space, one even wore a chullo hat all the time,” Tweek chuckled dryly, “...I thought...that if I was with someone that was similar to you...I’d feel better and I’d be able to move on from you...but….I realized that...that was impossible. I couldn’t move on from you if I kept dating people that were like you...and yet...at the same time...no matter how similar they were to you, they weren’t you,” Tweek said.

“...Tweek…”

“I tried, Craig. I really...really tried. I wanted to move on, I did...moving on would finally erase this pain in my chest...everytime I woke up and realized that you won’t be there...sleeping next to me anymore. I tried to replace my feelings for you with hate and resentment...but...in the end,” Tweek turned to look at me, tears in his eyes, “I still care too much about you, Craig.”

“.....Tweek…”

Tweek suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling on it and looking down, tears falling from his eyes, “please...won’t you give me a second chance? I promise...I’ll be different. I...I won’t stop you from following your dreams, I’ll listen to you more, and I’ll even support you when you leave the team again...and pursue your job as a journalist. I’ll do all of it...if it means...you’ll be with me,” Tweek said.

“....” I sighed as I crouched down and looked at him, “you know I don’t want you doing that for my sake,” I said, “I still like who you were before I left. I don’t want you changing,” I said, “but it wouldn’t work between us.”

“....Ha…” Tweek let me go as he sat there, I sat next to him. “....I guess that means...you really did move on?”

“.....Honestly...not entirely,” I sighed.

“....Then why?” Tweek asked, looking at me.

“....You remember why...the Freedom Pals made that dumb rule...where...heroes can’t date normal people?” I asked.

“Is that it? Since when were you the type to really listen to something like that?” Tweek asked.

“I know...but….looking at it now...it makes sense. If you date someone who doesn’t have powers...there’s a risk that the villains will go after them,” I said.

“Craig, even if you leave and go back to being a normal citizen...you’re still special. You could easily take them down! You don’t have to worry about getting hurt or anything since you have powers,” Tweek said.

“But what about everyone else? Our family? Friends? God...I’d feel awful if something bad happened to all my coworkers just because a villain figured out I was once a Freedom Pals member when I was with you,” I said, “...I can’t...risk that,” I said. “I don’t...want to fight...or get anyone hurt because of me...because we decided to date again, because...of us,” I said.

“....I...I guess I see what you mean. It was easier for us to date because we were both wearing masks...but if one of us isn’t...it’ll be easier to target everyone,” Tweek said.

“....Yeah,” I sighed, “so as much as I want to be with you, Tweek...I can’t...which means this is a sign that...we need to move on from each other. Let go of the past and just...be better people along the way.”

“.....I can’t,” Tweek said.

“Yes you can,” I said.

“I can’t!” Tweek exclaimed, “You know me. I hate change. I hate it when you left me, leaving me alone to deal with it. I hate that everything I’m so used to, comfortable with, everything...it all changed...just like that. I...could barely handle the fact that you were gone, Craig...but...I can’t handle the idea of...moving on like this.”

“....” I sighed before I looked around. I opened the mini fridge and grabbed two sodas. I gave one to Tweek and I began to open mine. “I know it’s hard, Tweek...but...life is hard. Nothing can stay the same forever,” I said.

“.....” Tweek sighed, “I don’t like it,” Tweek said.

“I know...I don’t like it either...but it’s time for us to grow up and live our lives,” I said.

“.....”

“....” I nudged him a bit as I held up the can, “to a better future...to us,” I said.

“......” Tweek sighed as he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his can and clinked it to us, “a better us,” Tweek said. I nodded and we both took a sip of our drink. “...Ha ha….you know what...I think I’m starting to hate this soda again,” Tweek said.

“Want to get something else?” I asked.

“...No...I want to finish this...consider it a metaphor...of finishing what we left off,” Tweek said.

“....Yeah,” I smiled.

Tweek smiled sadly before he leaned over and turned on the radio, a melancholic song started playing, making the moment feel even sadder, yet it felt right. We just sat there, drinking our soda and just enjoying the moment. Although I knew this would be the last time we get to be like this...it was nice to get some sort of closure.

“You know...this kinda reminds me of that time you were so pissed with Cartman for taking your coffee, that you accidentally shorted out all the monitors and computers in the entire building,” I chuckled.

“Oh god...don’t remind me of that. You know how defensive I get when my cof…” Tweek’s eyes widened, “...shorted...out…”

“Huh?”

“...Craig...I think I have an idea,” Tweeks smiled.

“An idea? For what?”

“On how we can figure out Chaos’ plan,” Tweek said.

“Really?”

“Yes...it might be dangerous...but if I do it right...maybe I can turn off Chaos’ tech,” Tweek said.

“Alright...then...let’s get back,” I said.

Tweek nodded and we placed our sodas down. We then rushed out of the room and headed back to the others. Once we were back, Tweek began telling his plan to Kenny, to which everyone was shocked, even me.

“Are you insane!? You could kill them!” Kenny said.

“Y-yeah...w-we don’t want your lightning powers striking in our heads!”

“Get that weather maniac away from me!”

“I know it sounds crazy, but if these guys aren’t willing to tell us about Chaos’ plan, then we might as well read their minds, but since doctor Timothy can’t read their minds because of the tech in their head, then maybe if I short it out, we’ll have a chance!” Tweek said.

“Tweek, even if that was to work, don’t forget that technically...Chaos has been telling these villains very little info about his plan, remember?”

“T-that’s right! Chaos barely tells us everything about his plan!”

“Yeah!”

“Even so...we all know Chaos...and I doubt he would say the same thing to everyone of his members, especially to his newer ones,” Tweek said.

“...He has a point, Chaos is known for having a bad memory of what he said, and never really likes repeating himself that much,” Wendy said.

“...” Kenny sighed, “are you sure you can control your lightning powers enough to just short out the mind blockers in their heads and not fry their brains?”

“What!?”

Tweek nodded, “I know I can. Believe me,” Tweek said.

“....”

“....I say we go with Wonder Storm’s plan. I’m sure he can handle it,” I said.

“......” Kenny looked at me before looking back at Tweek. He thought about it before he let out a sigh, “okay. We’ll do your way. Just...please be careful,” Kenny said.

“Right,” Tweek nodded. He walked over towards the four and stared at them. All of them looked nervous as he stepped closer. “Now...we can do this the easy way...or the hard way. If you don’t want to risk getting your brains fried, I suggest you tell us willingingly about Chaos and his plan,” Tweek said.

“W-we can’t! Not only do we have these mind blockers to help prevent you guys from reading our heads, but if we even reveal anything about Chaos' plan, these things in our heads will send a painful poison into our bodies!”

“Highly doubt that. Poison is beneath Chaos,” Tweek said. He placed his hands on their heads, making sure two of them had their heads touching as he held them in place. They tried wiggling away, but the others grabbed them and kept them still. “Once I count to three, you all let go. I don’t want to risk shocking you,” Tweek said.

“Be careful Wonder Storm, we can’t risk getting these four killed,” Wendy said.

“Relax, I’m sure Tweek can do it,” I said.

“....Thanks,” Tweek said. Tweek took a deep breath and began to concentrate. “One...two…” Tweek took another deep breath before his eyes opened, they were completely white and shining, “three!” Everyone let go and Tweek used his lightning powers, sending an electric shock into their heads. They all began to scream in agony as they all started shaking and twitching from the pain and electricity. Tweek was sweating as he kept going, trying his best to control the lightning and where it needed to hit. We all stood there, feeling worried.

“Wonder storm, I think that’s enough!” Wendy exclaimed.

“Stop, you’re going to kill them!”

“I’m almost...there,” Tweek exclaimed.

“Concentrate! You can do it!” I exclaimed.

“Nnngg...nnggg...g-got it!” Tweek then let go and all four of them slumped to the ground, not moving.

“A-are they dead!?” Stan asked.

Token rushed over and checked for their pulses, “...they’re still alive.”

“Oh thank god,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, that was dangerous,” Kenny said.

“Hey, at least he got it,” I said, stepping in front of him, “you all were running out of ideas, and Chaos is going to be here soon. We need to find out about his plan before it’s too late. Even if these bozos don’t have everything we need to know, at least it’s something,” I said.

“Craig is right, I can easily access their minds now, though it’ll take me awhile to find out what I’m trying to look for, especially since all four of them are unconscious,” doctor Timothy said.

“Let’s move them to the medical ward and make sure their hearts don’t stop from the shock,” Wendy said.

“Good idea. Move it, people!” Token exclaimed.

Everyone helped move the four villains to the medical ward to make sure they stay alive long enough for doctor Timothy to read their minds. As everyone left, Kenny turned to look at Tweek.

“...That was dangerous...but thank god you came up with that idea,” Kenny said.

Tweek smiled, “I wouldn’t have gotten the idea if it wasn’t for Craig,” Tweek said.

Kenny looked at me, “well Craig...thank you,” Kenny said.

“...No problem. What are...teammates for?” I said.

Kenny nodded and walked off, leaving Tweek and I alone. Tweek turned towards me and had a smile on his face. I looked at him and smiled, feeling a little better today.

“Well partner...should we go check with the others?” Tweek asked.

“...Mmm...I think they can handle things on their own. I would, however, like to finish that soda,” I said.

Tweek chuckled, “of course...but...let me at least get something for myself. I just can’t stand that disgusting orange soda you like so much,” Tweek said.

“Oh really? Didn’t you drink some a few minutes ago?” I asked.

“Yeah, only to live that moment between us for a little longer, but now we’re past that,” Tweek said.

I looked at him, realizing what he meant. I smiled at him and nodded, “that’s great, Tweek.”

“....It’s going to be hard...but...you’re right. It’s time I move on,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “yeah.”

We began to leave together, both of us feeling relieved, yet sad at the same time. It was going to be hard, but we knew that this was good for us.

It’s time that the both of us move on, and start all over again. It’s for the best.


	5. Let's Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Craig started to realize that he'll soon be leaving the Freedom Pals again, he couldn't help but start feeling weird and unsure about everything. He starts to think about the good times and the fun moments of when he first joined the team, but most importantly, he started to think more about Tweek and the fact that sooner or later, Craig was going to leave Tweek too.

You know...it’s weird being back with the team. For years, I always thought that I would resent everyone for what happened, and that I’d never forgive anyone, or even be happy that I’m back...and yet...these past few days of working with everyone and fighting crime...I nearly forgot how good it felt...saving people and working with everyone.

Clyde is still the crybaby that I remember, Token is still like a mother to everyone, Jimmy is still cracking jokes, Wendy is still bossy, Stan is still in love with Wendy, Kenny is still trying way too hard to be mysterious and dark, Doctor Timothy is still a kind man, Kyle is still serious about everything, and Cartman is...well...Cartman.

I always found everyone annoying, but...being back...I kinda forgot how fun it was hanging out with them, even when we aren’t fighting crime and being heroes. It felt nice hanging out with Token, Clyde, and Jimmy, grabbing a few drinks, and just talking about life...like we used to. It was also kinda fun making jokes about Cartman, especially when he’s nearby to hear them. To think...years of hating these people that made me feel useless and unimportant...are also the people I actually missed seeing all the time, and just hanging out when we’re not so focused on stopping crime. It’s kinda...weird...yet nostalgic.

“Hello everyone!” We all looked up and I was surprised when I saw Bebe Stevens.

“Bebe, you’re finally here,” Tweek smiled.

“Yeah, sorry it took me awhile, I’ve been traveling around to find the best fabric material for my latest work,” Bebe said.

“That’s great, girl,” Wendy said excitedly.

“Oh Wendy, you just have to model this new outfit that I designed just for you. You’re gonna look so hot, girl,” Bebe said.

“I would love to,” Wendy smiled.

“Um...Bebe...do you have the costume I asked you to make?” Tweek asked.

“Right right...I finished it on the plane ride home here,” Bebe said as she took out what looked exactly like my old costume, but with a few changes here and there.

“Is that for me?” I asked.

“Of course,” Bebe said, “Tweek told me how you’re back in the team, so I knew that your old costume wasn’t going to fit you anymore after all these years, so...I did a few adjustments to the size here and there, made the color more attractive looking, and I even change the S on the front here. Now it looks more like a professional made your costume, and not what a teenage girl made,” Bebe said.

“Weren’t you the one who designed my old costume?” I asked.

“Yes...and though I am thankful for all the old stuff I worked on that helped me get started on my career of making costumes for heroes...seeing all my old stuff makes me cringe like super hard, and I just want to burn all those memories of how I used to design my work. Ugh!” Bebe said, “which is why I’m so glad I got to fix your costume since you were the only I haven’t been able to fix my cringey work after all these years,” Bebe said.

“Well I wouldn’t say you really improved...all you did was adjust the size and change the S design a bit, maybe add a few patterns here and there, but not much change here,” I said. “So I’d say it’s still cringey.”

Bebe frowned, “still the same asshole I remember, huh?”

I shrugged, “guess so.”

“Well Craig...I’ll have you know that this costume not only looks better compared to your old one, but…” Bebe suddenly takes out a small box from her pocket and pressed the button on top, changing it into a blow torch, “it’s fireproof,” Bebe triggered the blow torch and aimed the flames at the costume. Bebe then changed the blow torch into a giant ax, “it won’t rip or be cut easily,” Bebe throws the costume in the air and tries to cut it with the ax. “Not only that, “Bebe then grabbed the costume and threw it at me. I caught it, but saw Bebe running towards me with a giant, metal glove around her hand. I braced for myself as Bebe hit the costume that was in front of my chest. I was surprised when I barely felt anything, “it also protects you ten times better. Any attack damage aimed at you, you can easily recover faster thanks to your new costume’s resilience and technology I planted within the fabric. You’re nearly indestructible with this thing,” Bebe said.

“Nearly?” I asked.

“Well...as much as I would like to make you fully indestructible, finding material and tech that can protect you all the time is nearly impossible, as well as expensive, so I used what I got. You’re welcome,” Bebe sighed, “honestly, you should be happy I made something that can help protect you from the punches, which is what you kept complaining about and what made you decide to quit all those years ago,” Bebe said.

“B-Bebe...maybe you shouldn’t mention that?” Tweek said.

“No...she’s right,” I sighed as I stared at my costume, “...thanks...Bebe. You did a good job,” I said.

Bebe’s eyes widened, “is that...a compliment? From you? I never thought I’d live to hear you actually complimenting my work!” Bebe said dramatically. “You really have changed, Tucker.”

“Well don’t get used to it, this is temporary. I’m glad you made me something that makes battles less painful for me...but that doesn’t mean I’m staying, remember?”

“Right...of course...but hey...at least you have a costume to help fight any villains out there, right?” Bebe said.

“Yeah, and we get to hang out like the good old days, right Craig?” Clyde asked.

“....I guess,” I said.

“Alright guys, enough putting pressure on Craig like that,” Tweek sighed, “thanks for the costume, Bebe.”

“No probs,” Bebe said, she then turned towards Wendy. “Now girl, I have a few outfits you totally need to try!”

Both Wendy and Bebe began to laugh together as they walked off. I let out a sigh before looking down at my costume. I couldn’t help but have a feeling of nostalgia as I looked at it.

“Brings back old times, huh?” Tweek asked, noticing me.

“It does…” I said, “funny how I remembered getting my first costume...I felt so excited. Probably the only happiest moment when I joined this team.”

“Don’t say that Craig...I know there were a lot of bad moments here for you...but...there were good ones too. Don’t always focus on the bad, and try to consider the good memories that happened. Especially memories of your friends,” Tweek said.

“Friends?” I said.

Tweek chuckled, “yes...as shocking as it is...everyone here isn’t just your teammates...they’re also your friends that do care for you and are sorry for how things went back then. I think it’s time you let go of your grudges and actually forgive everyone, maybe then you’d be less of a grouch,” Tweek said.

“Wow Tweek...it’s only been a few days since you finally stopped aiming for me...now you’re freely calling me a grouch? Any other feelings and thoughts you’ve had of me?” I smiled.

“Mmm….well...hope you don’t mind me saying this...but I always did find you a bit of an asshole sometimes...and you have poor taste in snack choices...oh...and you snore way too loud at night, I actually had to wear earplugs to bed right after you fallen asleep. God...I really don’t miss those loud and restless nights with you,” Tweek smiled.

I was surprised, “well...damn…” I said.

Tweek smiled, “hey...we’re not dating anymore...so I can finally be more honest with you, right?”

I smiled, “yeah.”

“...So you can also be more honest with me, Craig. We’re not just partners...we’re friends.”

“.....I know,” I said.

Suddenly, Kenny shows up. “I got some new development with what Chaos is planning everyone!”

“Did doctor Timothy manage to get into those villains’ heads?” Stan asked.

“Not quite, Stan. Those four are still unconscious, but doctor Timothy was able to get some info from their minds,” Kenny said.

“Well what is it? What is Chaos planning?” Kyle asked.

“Well...from what doctor Timothy managed to find, it seems like Chaos managed to recruit over a hundred villains, both from connections he had and meeting them from prison.”

“Prison? But didn’t the prison we sent Chaos too harbored the most dangerous villains we fought?” Tweek asked.

“That’s pretty much why Chaos must have recruited them. The stronger the foe, the harder it will be to take them down,” Kenny said.

“S-s-so w-w-what are we g-g-going to do then?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah, I mean...how are we going to take down over a hundred villains, most of which are very powerful and dangerous?” Clyde asked.

“Well...thanks to Token, we managed to create a weapon that was powerful enough to stop any villain in our way,” Kenny said. He then walked over to the controls and pressed a button. Soon, a hologram of a large gun appeared at the center of the table. “This gun here can electrocute, freeze, burn, and immobilize anyone. It can shoot up to twenty people at once if they are close together, and has enough energy to be shot up to ten times. Since we know that Chaos only managed to recruit at least a hundred people, defeating him is going to be a piece of cake,” Kenny said.

“Still...how are we supposed to know when Chaos is going to show up? That thing looks like it takes awhile to set up and prepare,” Kyle said.

“Well here’s some more good news. Doctor Timothy found out what day Chaos is planning his little invasion,” Kenny said. “It’s all happening this Saturday,” Kenny said.

“That’s only three days!” Stan said.

“Which is plenty of time to get this thing ready. We’ll start setting it up on Friday, and by Saturday, we’ll be ready to stop Chaos and his army once and for all,” Kenny said, “for now, we just have to check and make sure this thing will work properly and adjust any of its settings for Saturday.”

“Wow...I can’t believe it’s all happening so soon,” Tweek said.

“We’ve been preparing this, Tweek. No matter what, we’ll take Chaos down for good,” Kenny said, he then turned towards me, “must be nice hearing that, huh Craig? After we defeat Chaos...you’re free to go like we promised.”

I frowned, “oh I can hear you trying to guilt trip me, and I ain’t falling for it. Once this is over, I’m out of here, and you assholes have to leave me alone from now on,” I said.

“S-still...we can still hang out when we’re not being heroes...right?” Clyde asked.

“Clyde, just leave it...Craig doesn’t want anything to do with us after this, so let’s just stop trying to convince Craig to stay,” Token sighed.

“Hey...guys...come on...don’t be like. I’m sure Craig is also going to miss us...right, Craig?” Tweek asked.

“.....” The familiar gut feeling in my stomach suddenly came back. That feeling I got whenever I know someone doesn’t believe me or just gives up on me. I can tell everyone is already accepting the fact that I’ll be gone after this, and I don’t know why...but I just felt more annoyed. “Whatever. Once Chaos is back in prison, you losers need to find yourselves a new strong man who can match my strength, and leave me the fuck alone,” I said. I then took my costume and placed it in my backpack, “now if you’ll excuse me, but I think I wasted enough time being here, so I’m heading home and going back to my normal and no superhero life, thank you very much,” I said. I began to leave, getting more pissed off with everyone.

“Craig, you don’t have to be like that,” Tweek said.

“Be like what? An asshole? You said so yourself, Tweek, I’m always an asshole. So this is normal behavior for me, right?” I said.

“Tucker...watch yourself. If you keep acting up like a child, you might end up messing this mission up,” Kenny narrowed his eyes, “like how you normally did it in the past.”

“....” I scoffed, “fuck you, McCormick,” I flipped him off and proceeded to leave.

“Did you really have to say that, Kenny?” I heard Tweek said.

“I had to say it...to get him off his high horse and stop acting like a child. He has a responsibility to do.”

“....Responsibility my ass,” I said as I took the elevator to go up, “I never wanted that responsibility to begin with. You asshole just forced it on me.”

I leaned against the wall as I looked down, clutching the strap of my backpack. I then noticed the sleeve of my costume poking out, and I took it out of my bag.

“....Such a waste...especially since I only have three days to actually use it,” I stared at my costume before shoving it back into my backpack. Once the elevator reached my stop, I left the elevator and headed home, feeling a heavy weight looming over me.

* * *

The next morning, I came to the office, a bit sleepy since I was having a hard time sleeping the night before. As I was walking into the office, I froze when I saw everyone gathered outside of Mr. Franklin’s office. I also heard Mr. Franklin’s voice in his office, but I wasn’t sure what he was saying.

“What’s going on?” I asked Jessica who was the closest to me.

“Mr. Franklin has been acting weird today,” Jessica said.

“What? Why?” I asked.

“I think it had to do with that interview you finished writing,” Jessica said.

“Interview?” I then remembered the interview of the Freedom Pals that I had finally finished last week, and sent it out to be printed. I realized that today was the launch day of my interview, but I haven’t seen it yet, or heard of what people thought about it. “Oh god...if Mr. Franklin is acting weird...then that must mean something went wrong with the interview,” I said, going pale. “Fuck, I’m dead.”

“I don’t know...this morning, Mr. Franklin was-”

“Is Tucker here?” We jumped when we heard Mr. Franklin’s voice. Mr. Franklin suddenly came out of his office and locked his eyes on me. I froze as Mr. Franklin started coming towards me, taking wide steps. “Tucker...you-”

“Mr. Franklin, I’m so sorry if the interview went horrible! It was my first time writing something myself, so I'm sorry for the mistakes I made, please don’t fire me, I promise I won’t make another mistake again!” I said, sweating bullets.

“Mistake? Mistake!? You are a genius!” Mr. Franklin exclaimed.

“...Huh?”

“People love your story on the Freedom Pals, they love how you wrote the heroes! People just love how you made the heroes real and didn’t show any bias by favoring the heroes at all! Unlike those other articles about them where they always make the Freedom Pals look like gods or whatever. You...you did the opposite! You gave the interview, showed each hero their good and bad side, and just made them more relatable to everyone! You did a good job! The interview was a hit!” Mr. Franklin exclaimed happily.

“R-really? It’s a hit?” I said.

“Ha ha ha!” Mr. Franklin suddenly grabbed my face and suddenly gave me a big kiss on my left cheek. Gross. “You did wonderful, Tucker! From now on, you’re on the journalist team! I want you writing more stories like this! No more working behind a desk, you’re going into the field and writing the next big story! You hear me?”

“R-really?” I asked.

“Yes, and to celebrate the success of your story, and how much money we’ll be making off of this, we’re going to have a party on Friday, tomorrow evening! My treat!” Mr. Franklin exclaimed.

Everyone suddenly cheered, excited to have a party. Even I was shocked at how kind Mr. Franklin was at this moment.

“...Er...well...it’ll be my treat, but everyone needs to bring their own snacks and drinks,” Mr. Franklin said, “since...you know...most of you might be allergic to certain foods, and since I don’t have the time to go around and ask people what they’re allergic to...all of you need to bring enough snacks for yourselves and everyone here, got it?”

Ah...there’s the stinginess.

Everyone looked annoyed, but agreed. At least we’re still having an office party, something that is very very rare here. Hell, no one is even allowed to have a welcome party for new recruits, or goodbye parties, or even going out to a bar to get drinks to celebrate something. For Mr. Franklin, he always says that if we goofed off even after work, he’d fire anyone that appeared hung over the next day. Of course...I don’t think he can legally do that, but that doesn’t mean Mr. Franklin won’t try something to either make that person’s life miserable and have them wanting to quit, or fire them for something else.

Everyone continued cheering, even Mr. Franklin was getting excited with everyone. I smiled as everyone started congratulating me. I felt so happy that I did something for the company, that I actually wrote my first story, that I wrote a big hit. As everyone was cheering, I looked around until I saw both Jackson and Tweek arriving at the office. I smiled, excited to tell them the big news. I looked between them, but wasn’t sure who to go to first.

“Craig!” Both Jackson and Tweek greeted me. Both of them suddenly looked at each other before turning back to look at me.

I froze as I looked between them, not sure who to go to first. I knew I had to greet one of them soon, otherwise I’d look like an idiot by standing here. Looking between Jackson and Tweek, I turned towards Tweek, feeling my heart racing, and the urge to tell him the good news first. I started making my way towards Tweek, but suddenly, Tweek was soon surrounded by other co-workers, causing me to stop.

“Hey hey Tweek, we’re going to have a party tomorrow, you have got to come!”

“Oh...uh...sure...but...um...why are we celebrating?” Tweek asked, looking uncomfortable. He looked between them and me.

I stared at them, getting ready to help Tweek out, but Jackson suddenly appeared in front of me and had a huge smile on his face. He suddenly held up the article of my interview. “Congrats, Craig. You did amazing on this.”

I looked at him before smiling, kinda forgetting what I was doing earlier, “you think?”

“Of course! I knew you’d do great on this. I knew you were an amazing writer, Craig, and these photos are great too! I can tell that this is the job for you,” Jackson grinned.

I smiled, “thanks Jackson,” I said.

“So...I heard we were going to be celebrating tomorrow,” Jackson said.

“Yeah, Mr. Franklin said he was going to allow us to have a party here at the office, but we’re going to have to bring our own food,” I said.

“Ah….our cheap boss really doesn’t stop being cheap, even when he’s in his happiest mood,” Jackson chuckled.

“Seems like it,” I said.

“Well then, want to buy some snacks after work together? I heard there’s a sale at the market near here, so if we want to get a lot of the best snacks, we should go today.”

“Oh...um...well…” I looked behind Jackson and could barely see Tweek, but it seemed like he was starting to talk to everyone normally, and was even engaging in the conversation. The more I looked at him, the more I saw he wasn’t even worried about me, or seemed to care that everyone was excited because of what I did. Now that I think about it...yesterday didn’t really go well between me and him, along with the Freedom Pals, so it wouldn’t be weird if Tweek didn’t want to talk to me at all. “...You know what? Sure. I would love to.”

“Yeah?”

I smiled, “yeah,” I said.

“Great! Oh, and as a way to celebrate your successful story, I thought we could get sandwiches at our favorite deli, and maybe the finest coffee in the city?”

I chuckled, “you noticed how tired I was, didn’t you?”

“The bags under your eyes show,” Jackson said.

“Yeah, I can go for coffee, and with Mr. Franklin distracted right now, I think we can sneak out and get some quickly,” I grinned.

“My, aren’t you a rebel, Craig Tucker,” Jackson smirked.

We both chuckled and started making our way to the elevator. Once we got on and Jackson pressed the buttons, the doors started to close.

“Craig!” I looked up and noticed Tweek coming over, but the door already closed before he could say anything else.

“Whoops, seems like Tweek had something to say. Want me to go back?”

“....Nah...it’s fine. Whatever it is he needs to tell me, he can just tell me later when we come back with our delicious coffee,” I smiled.

“Ha ha ha…” Jackson chuckled and we both stayed silent during the elevator ride.

However, I dropped my smile the moment we stopped talking, and I looked down, feeling somewhat guilty, but also a bit confused. I did wonder what Tweek wanted to tell me, but...I felt that after what happened yesterday, I don’t know if I’m comfortable with talking to Tweek right now.

* * *

The rest of the day has been sorta uneventful. Everyone did eventually got back to work, however, I would occasionally hear people planning on what to bring to the party, what type of music should be played, and if they should bring something since we all know that when Mr. Franklin said he’d be treating everyone to the party this Friday, we knew he’d probably bring whatever cheap party supplies to the office, and expect everyone else to actually bring everything else.

I’d get the occasional congrats from a few co-workers, even getting a few praises from people from other departments after they heard the news. I was happy that my work was making people happy. The happiest I’ve seen ever since I joined this company. However, as much as I was glad for my accomplishment, something just felt off.

For one thing, Tweek didn’t come see me, even though I thought he had something important to say to me this morning before I left the office to get coffee with Jackson. I would occasionally see him around the office, and during lunch, but Tweek was either busy or was talking to someone. The look on his face, he seemed...happy...talking to other people. I was a bit annoyed since I know that Tweek technically only worked here because he was keeping an eye on me, so seeing him being friendly with everyone else didn’t sit right with me since I know he won’t be here for long.

Wait...why am I even getting annoyed? Tweek can do whatever the hell he wants. Why should I care if Tweek is hanging out with more people? Why should I care if Tweek hasn’t even tried to talk to me? Why should I care if Tweek will eventually leave once we stop...Chaos….

...Right...why should I care? Once we stop Chaos, I’d leave the Freedom Pals for good this time, Tweek will leave me alone and quit the company, and things will go back to normal. I’ll even get to become a journalist, like I wanted!

...So why...am I getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach?

“Ah...aren’t you glad we got all these snacks at a good deal? I bet people are going to be so happy with us once we show them all the snacks we bought for tomorrow,” Jackson said.

I nodded, “yep,” I said, holding two large bags of snacks in both hands.

“....You okay? You’ve been silent for most of the work day, and when we were shopping for snacks,” Jackson said.

“Sorry...just….been having a crappy day,” I said.

“Crappy day? Craig, your story is being praised by everyone, including the boss himself. This should be the happiest day for you,” Jackson said.

“I know...I know...but...I just...feel like...something is off.”

Jackson stopped walking and looked at me, “Craig, you okay?”

“...Yeah...I am...I think. Just...a lot of stuff is happening and a lot is going through my mind right now,” I said.

“Does it have anything to do with Tweek?”

I tensed up, “What? Why are you asking that?”

“It’s just...I noticed you’ve been looking at Tweek a lot...and I was wondering...if..well...if you still have feelings for him,” Jackson said.

I stared at him, my eyes widened. I let scoffed before letting out a chuckle, “me and Tweek? I’ve told you that whatever is between me and him is over. Hell! I even convinced Tweek to finally get over me, so why do you think I still have feelings for him?”

“No need to get defensive Craig, I’m just saying,” Jackson said.

“I’m not getting defensive!” I exclaimed, I flinched when I realized that I was yelling and toned it down a bit, “I mean...I’m not being defensive. Look...there’s nothing between me and Tweek, what we have is over. Besides...Tweek won’t be around for much long anyways,” I said.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“....It’s a long story...and you’ll see for yourself,” I said.

“...Okay? I’ll believe you this time, but please be honest with me, Craig. I am your friend and I want to help you. I care for you a lot, you know,” Jackson said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt his hand squeezing my shoulder, and I looked at him. The way his eyes looked made my entire body become tense.

I looked away, pushing his hands off, “r-right…” I said, “thanks.” Needing a distraction, I reached into my pocket for my phone, but paused when I couldn’t find it. “Shit!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I left my phone in the office,” I said.

“Oh shit,” Jackson said, “want me to come with you to get it?”

“Nah, I’ll get it. You should head home,” I said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine on my own,” Craig said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jackson,” I said.

Jackson smiled, “see you.”

I then started walking back towards the office. After telling Tony, the night security guy the reason I was there, I was allowed to go up and get my phone. I arrived at the office and started heading to my desk.

“Huh?” I stopped when I noticed my phone wasn’t there. “Oh come on...did I drop it somewhere else?” I groaned as I started looking around.

“Looking for this?”

“Jesus!” I jumped before I turned around. I saw Tweek holding up my phone. “Tweek?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Tweek said. “Here, you forgot this,” Tweek said as he handed me my phone.

“What are you still doing here?” I asked.

“I had some last minute work to do,” Tweek sighed, “man...even though Token’s writing device is helpful in helping me get work done...it’s not very fast,” Tweek said, “I came here to drop off my work at Mr. Franklin’s desk, that is when I noticed your phone, so I knew you’d come back to get it.”

“Right,” I said, “well thank,” I said.

“No problem,” Tweek smiled, “well...I only stayed a bit when I saw your phone, so I better-”

“Wait!” I exclaimed.

“Hm?” Tweek turned to look at me.

“....T-this morning...it looked like you were going to tell me something?” I said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

“Oh...uh...it was nothing. I was just going to congratulate you like everyone else was doing,” Tweek explained, “Miranda told me everything just before you left with Jackson, and I wanted to congratulate you at that moment, but didn’t get a chance,” Tweek said.

“....I...I see,” I said, looking away, “then uh...how come you didn’t say it when I came back?”

“I don’t know….it seemed kinda pointless after that. I mean...it was time to get back to work, and you were already getting praises from everyone anyways, so it shouldn’t have mattered if I said it or not, right?” Tweek said, “besides...after what happened yesterday...I thought you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“.....” I sighed as I leaned against my desk, pushing back my hair in frustration, “why are you apologizing...I should be apologizing for reacting like that,” I said.

“....Craig...is something going on with you today? I noticed you didn’t have a lot of energy like normal,” Tweek said.

“Since when did I have a lot of energy to begin with?” I asked.

“True...but you just seemed...off,” Tweek said.

“Tch...of course you’d notice...both you and Jackson...god...makes me wonder if I should spend more time with other people,” I said.

“....Craig, what’s going on?”

“...I don’t know, Tweek. I don’t fucking know,” I sighed, “like...I should feel...relieved, right? Relieved that once Chaos and his army is taken down...I get to move on from the hero stuff. I get back to my normal life that I had made for myself. I get to leave the Freedom Pals, those...stuck up...assholes that always consider me as bait all the time, and I don’t have to deal with any of that crap anymore,” I said, “...so why am I not glad? Why do I get a sick feeling in my stomach whenever I think about leaving finally? That I’ll leave everyone, and….leave you,” I said, “it’s also the same feeling I get when I know that you’ll eventually leave here too. I don’t fucking get it at all…”

“....Does...it feel like you can’t think straight sometimes?”

“Yes,” I said.

“Does it also feel like the pain in your stomach gets worse and worse as the day gets closer for everything to come to an end?”

“Yes! Exactly,” I said.

“Does it feel like...something is pulling at your heart whenever you think about leaving...or when you think I’m going to leave eventually?”

“....Yeah...it does,” I said.

“....Craig...I think...you’re feeling anxious and sad,” Tweek said.

“What? Why would I feel anxious?” I asked.

“Maybe because...deep down...you don’t want to leave? You don’t want to leave the Freedom Pals, you don’t want to leave everyone, you don’t want to leave….me,” Tweek said.

“....That’s...that’s...stupid! Completely stupid!” I exclaimed, “w-why would I not want to leave? When I know you assholes are just going to treat me the same way like before once this all blows over,” I said.

“We wouldn’t do that, Craig. We know how you feel all those years ago, Craig, we know what it feels like to be the first target every time. We know your pain now, Craig, and we’re sorry for how we treated you. We said we would make you an equal now, and that’s our plan, even after Chaos is taken down. We want you to stay on the team this time, Craig, and this time...we won’t treat you like before...you just gotta believe in us,” Tweek said.

“Believe in all of you!? I’ve believed in all of you in the past, and I still get the shit beaten out of me! I only took it for so long because I was thinking about you!” I exclaimed.

“Craig...if you’re feeling so worried about leaving, doesn’t that just prove you still want to come back,” Tweek said, “and the fact you don’t want me to leave the company….doesn’t that also mean something?”

“Mean what?” I asked.

“....That you still have feelings for me...and that you don’t want to leave because...you don’t want to leave me...and that...this is still for me sake as well?” Tweek asked.

“....Are...are you fucking kidding me!? We’re done! It’s over between us!” I exclaimed, “why would I care if you leave or that I’m leaving you...or that...I won’t...be able to see you again…”

“....I don’t know...why do you care, Craig?” Tweek said.

“....” I scoffed as I grabbed my bags of snacks and started to leave, “we’re done, Tweek. Once Saturday comes and we defeat Chaos and his army, it’s over. This time...I’m not looking back, and you or anyone on the Freedom Pals isn’t going to stop me from living a normal and superhero free life,” I said.

“We won’t have to, Craig,” Tweek said, “because I know you’ll be the one stopping yourself this time.”

“....Argh! You’re so...fucking frustrating! I don’t even know what I saw you when I dated you, Tweek! You always think you know everything, and know everything about me, but...but...that’s total bullshit!” I exclaimed. I walked into the elevator, “I hope you have a plan on when you leave, because I’m going to be so fucking happy when you finally leave the company and don’t have you breathing over my shoulder all the time!” I exclaimed.

“Craig, wait-”

I didn’t let him say a word, I pressed the closed button on the elevator, and the doors closed. I sighed as I leaned back, covering my eyes and letting out a frustrated groan. I thought talking to Tweek would make me feel better like it normally does, but this time...I just feel like I can’t focus on anything or think straight. What is wrong with me?

“....Fuck!” I punched the wall behind me, creating a huge dent. I sighed as I looked down, not sure what to do at this point.

* * *

The party was finally here. After a few hours of working and quickly finishing everything during the day, the moment the clock struck six, we all clocked out, and got ready to party like it was nothing.

The party was mostly in the cafeteria where it was large enough for everyone in each department to come and join. It all felt like one of those college parties where people were celebrating like crazy and playing the music as loud as they wanted. Of course, we couldn’t play the music too loud, otherwise we’d get in trouble with residential buildings in the area, and I’m sure Mr. Franklin doesn’t want to be meeting the police over noise control.

Everything was going great, everyone was having a good fucking time. All except for me of course.

“Christ...I knew Mr. Franklin would get the cheapest party decorations, but this is a whole new level,” Jackson said, “he even hung up a banter that originally said ‘birthday girl’, and crossed it out to say ‘congrats, Tucker.’ He really knows how to half-ass it, huh Craig?” Jackson said.

“Uh huh,” I said as I stared at my soda.

“....Oh come on...you’ve been gloomy all day. It’s a party. You’re not supposed to be sad during a party,” Jackson said.

“Sorry...I’m just not in a party mood,” I said.

“Craig, this isn’t just an office party, this is a celebration of your article. Lighten up,” Jackson said.

“I’m trying,” I sighed.

“Well try harder,” Jackson chuckled. He looked around before he handed his drink to me. “Here, try this,” Jackson said.

“I’m fine, I already have some coke here,” I said.

“It’s not coke, it’s beer,” Jackson said.

“Beer?” I took a whiff of his drink and realized it does smell like beer. “Who brought beer?” I asked.

“Jeremy,” Jackson said, “since we know the boss is here, we thought we could...get him drunk so we can do whatever we want while he’s intoxicated,” Jackson chuckled, “turns out...a drunk boss means a happy and crazy party for everyone,” Jackson said as he pointed to the right and I did notice Mr. Franklin stood on top of a table, a tie around his head, and was dancing shirtless.

“Jesus…” I said.

“Yeah...turns out Mr. Franklin can’t really handle his beer that well. Just two cups, and immediately he’s doing the Mararena dance,” Jackson said.

“Wow...didn’t think I’d live to see Mr. Franklin looked crazy…well….crazier,” I said.

Jackson chuckled before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the center of the room where everyone was dancing to the music. Jackson was swaying his hips and moving his arms before he looked at me with a smirk. “Come on, Tucker. Show me your moves.”

“I don’t dance,” I said.

“You don’t have to dance well, just dance like there’s no tomorrow!” Jackson exclaimed.

“Jesus Christ, dude...are you drunk already?” I asked.

“Maybe a tiny bit,” Jackson chuckled, “come on, drink that beer and start dancing. That’s an order,” Jackson smiled.

“....” I looked at my beer before I looked around. I noticed Tweek in the distance, talking to a few people. I frowned when I saw the smile on his face, seeing how he was naturally talking to people without feeling anxious or worried. I remember how back then, I would have to go up to Tweek and help him get out of an awkward conversation whenever he felt distressed, but now...he doesn’t look like he needs help. It doesn't seem like he needs me anymore. “....Oh what the fuck,” I chugged down my beer, letting the alcohol burn my throat as it went down. I coughed and held up the red solo cup, crushing it in my hand. “Whoo!” I exclaimed.

“There we go!” Jackson grinned, “now start dancing!” Jackson said. The music changed and a song that I know I heard being played on the radio a million times started playing. “Oh man, I love this song,” Jackon said.

“Of course you’d love this song,” I said, smiling.

Jackson smiled, “dance, Tucker! Dance!”

As I watched Jackson dancing to the music, I stared at him for a bit. I started moving my head a bit, enjoying the beat of the song, I then started moving my shoulders up and down. I smiled as I was starting to let myself go loose.

“Come on, that ain’t dancing, that’s just moving to the rhythm,” Jackson said.

“Isn’t that what dancing is?” Craig asked.

Jackson smiled before he grabbed my hand, “here...let me show you,” Jackson said. Before I knew it, Jackson started taking the lead and we started doing a slow dance. Our chests were touching, and his right hand on my shoulder. It was strange to be this close to Jackson, but it felt nice, kinda fun. “Don’t look down, try looking at me,” Jackson said.

“But uh...I don’t want to step on your feet by accident,” Craig said.

Jackson suddenly lifted my head and I looked up at him, seeing the soft smile on his face, “you won’t, just let me handle everything.”

“....O...okay,” I said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

We continued to slow dance, which was really awkward to do since the music right now isn’t right for a slow dance, but we went with it. I smiled, actually having a good time, and looking at Jackson, I can tell he was having a good time too. As we danced, I felt like I finally forgot about my worries, relieved to have a distraction from...well...everything.

Suddenly, Jackson leaned closer to my ear, whispering, “hey...Craig...I have something important to tell you,” Jackson said.

“Important?” I asked.

“Yeah...can we talk somewhere in private?” Jackson asked.

“....” I looked at him, confused, but when I looked behind him, I noticed Tweek staring at us. Looking down, I just nodded, “okay...how about the restroom? It’s a lot more quiet in there,” I said.

Jackson smiled and gave me a nod. He grabbed my hand and started guiding me to the men’s restroom. When I looked back, I noticed Tweek staring at us, but I tried my best to ignore it.

We reached the restroom, glad to see that no one was around, giving us plenty of time to talk in private like Jackson wanted. I turned to look at Jackson, noticing how uncharacteristically nervous he was.

“Jackson?” I said, looking at him confused.

“....Wow...ah...I’m glad I finally got the courage to speak to you alone...though...talking to you in the men’s restroom is not my first choice if I’m being honest here,” Jackson said.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

Jackson looked at me before smiling, “well...I did a lot of thinking the past few weeks...and well....ever since you were assigned to do this big interview with the Freedom Pals, I knew you were going to do great,” Jackson said.

“Uh huh,” I said, still confused.

“And well….since I know you were going to do great...then I heard you were getting that promotion...and...so many things have been happening for you...I thought...that now would be the best time to tell you something I’ve been meaning to tell you sooner...but...I’ve been too much of a coward to say it,” Jackson said.

“W-what is it?” I asked, feeling my heart racing.

“....” Jackson looked at me before taking a deep breath and letting it out with a huge sigh, “...god...I’m so nervous...and I really wish I could be telling you this in a more...romantic...less...gross smelling place,” Jackson said.

“What?” My eyes widened as I realized something. “Jackson...do you...like me?” I asked.

Jackson looked at me before smiling, “same old Tucker...won’t even let me say it, and just goes ahead and say once he figures it out,” Jackson smiled.

“.....”

Jackson looked down, a smile on his face and his cheeks turning red, “I like you. I really like you, Craig. I don’t know when I did...but...being with you...I feel like I can be myself without worrying too much about hurting people’s feelings or pretending to be someone just so I can make the other happy. I feel like...I got to know the real you...just as much as you got to know the real me,” Jackson said, “and I know...things have been complicated with you, Craig...but I hope that...I can at least...help you with your problems, even be a shoulder for you to lean on if...you ever need it,” Jackson said.

“....Jackson…” I muttered.

“I like you a lot, Craig...will you go out with me?” Jackson asked.

“.....” I didn’t know what to say at that moment. I never thought this day would come.

Don’t get me wrong...I knew. I knew that Jackson had feelings for me, I knew deep down that he had some sort of feelings for me. I was stupid...but I did play ignorant. I guess a part of me wanted to deny it...mostly because I didn’t want to ruin my friendship with Jackson, and I especially don’t want things to be weird between us.

However….I think the one main reason why I tried to deny everything about Jackson’s feelings...is probably because...deep down...I wasn’t over Tweek. ….Hell….I don’t think I’m over him right now.

Tweek’s smile, his laughter, always trying to be positive about things, his stupid heroic morals, how he always looked up to me, how he would rely on me sometimes, how he would be honest with me, and how he...really showed...that he cared and loved me. To me...Tweek was someone I always thought I’d be with forever...so when we broke up...it hurted me a lot...and yet...I always hoped that he’d come back….that we could start all over again, and coming back to the whole hero stuff...I guess...it was a sign that Tweek and I would be together again...even if I kept denying it because my anger and frustration was just hiding how I truly felt.

God...I really am stupid and the worst.

“.....I’m sorry...I’m so sorry,” I said as I covered my eyes, feeling tears forming in my eyes. “I’m so sorry, Jackson. I’m so so sorry…” I said.

“.....Craig…”

“I knew...okay? I knew everything...and I kept lying to myself because I was scared. I don’t want to hurt you, Jackson. You are a good man...but I just...I’m not right for you...not when...when…”

“....When you still have feelings for Tweek?”

I froze as I uncovered my eyes and saw the sad smile on Jackson’s face. “....I’m sorry, Jackson….but I do...I still love Tweek…” I said.

Jackson sighed, “I had a feeling,” Jackson said. “Ever since I met you, you were never interested in dating anyone, but when your ex started working for our company, you seem to have eyes on him the entire time. I know you kept denying it, even saying that you hate him...but I think you only said that because you weren’t fully sure about your feelings yet...so...you kept denying yourself...even ignoring the fact that I started liking you,” Jackson said.

“....I’m sorry, Jackson…” I said.

“Don’t…” Jackson smiled, “I’m glad I finally got to say it...even if I knew what outcome was going to be. I guess I was tricking myself into thinking that maybe...there’s room in that heart of yours for me,” Jackson said.

“Jackson...you’ll be in my heart...but not like that. I love you man...but not as a boyfriend. I love you as a friend...maybe even a best friend. You’re always there for me...and you’re always willing to help me...despite what’s going on,” I said. “I’m sorry that I can’t be with you….but I hope we can still be friends,” I said.

Jackson smiled, “funny enough...that’s also something I still want...even when I knew things aren’t going to work out for us,” Jackson said, “though...it’s going to take me some time...to get over this heartbreak...I at least...want to still be friends with you, Craig,” Jackson said, “and hopefully...once I recover...we can go back to the good old days,” Jackson said.

I nodded, “of course,” I said.

“Um….before I go...can you do this one favor for me?” Jackson asked.

“Sure...what is it?” I asked.

“...Would it be okay if I hug you for a bit?”

“.....” I looked at him, forcing a smile on my face, “of course.”

Jackson came over and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his head resting on my shoulder as he squeezed me tightly. Though I couldn’t see his face, I can tell he was sad because of how he was trying so hard to cover his face on my shoulder.

“....This really sucks...the first guy I finally have some interest in...and he doesn’t like me back,” Jackson said.

“....Sorry…” I said.

“Don’t….I don’t control how you feel, same as how I can’t control how I feel,” Jackson pulled away and smiled. He then pressed his thumb on my cheek and wiped my tears away, “now...go out there and talk to Tweek,” Jackson said.

“What? I...I-”

“No more hesitations, Tucker. Go while you’re being more honest with yourself. If you don’t go now...who knows how long it’ll be until you have the courage to tell him,” Jackson said. “Be honest with yourself, Craig….and go.”

“....Thank you, Jackson,” I said. I stepped away from Jackson and left the restroom, leaving Jackson behind.

“Good luck, Tucker...and live a happy life. Don’t hesitate, and go with your gut feeling,” I heard Jackson said.

“.....” I continued walking off.

Once I left the restroom and was back in the cafeteria, I froze when I saw Tweek standing by the entrance to the restroom. He turned to look at me, frowning, but was surprised when he looked at me.

“Were you crying?”

“....Um….sorta,” I said, trying to hide my face. God...this is embarrassing.

“....Come with me,” Tweek grabbed my hand and started leading me to the elevator. He pressed the button to my floor, and the elevator door soon closed. As we were heading up, I looked at Tweek, not sure what to say. “....Did Jackson make you cry?” Tweek asked.

“....Technically...no...it’s...it’s complicated,” I said.

“Did he hurt you?” Tweek asked, looking at me.

“....No….I’m the one that hurt him,” I said.

“......He confessed to you...didn’t he?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “yeah,” I said.

We stayed silent until we reached my office floor. Once we stepped out of the elevator, I looked down, not sure what to say.

“Craig...we have to talk.”

“About what?”

“About you and everything that’s been going on,” Tweek said.

“Why do I have to say anything when it’s all obvious, right? You’re supposed to know everything about me after all,” I said.

“Craig, don’t do this,” Tweek said, “I get you’re awful at communicating, I’ve known that since we were kids! But please...at least be honest with yourself!”

“Be honest? You want me to be honest? Fine,” I said, turning to look at him angrily, “I’ll be fucking honest with you! I...I fucking hate the idea of everything ending so quickly,” Craig said.

Tweek looked surprised, “What?”

“...I don’t...I don’t want to leave the Freedom Pals again...I don’t want to leave everyone,” I said.

“But you said-”

“I know what I said! I said I hated everyone, I hated how those assholes treated me, and I hate being the target all the time...and yet...now...I can see you guys are actually trying to change...and….god damn it...I actually miss hanging out with everyone like the good old days when things were simpler,” I said.

“....Craig…”

“Not only that...but I hate the idea of you leaving too,” I said. “Knowing that...I’ll leave you...and then you’ll leave the company….and we’ll never see each other again...I fucking hate it!” I said, tears in my eyes. “Do you know how much I wanted to see you after all these years? How everytime I see you in the sky, I just hope you’d look down and notice me on the streets? I don’t want to go back to that...where we’re just two complete strangers. Where I’m living a normal life while you’re up in the sky, fighting villains, and almost getting yourself killed everyday because I’m not there to back you up! I’m sick of worrying about you, and I’m sick of wishing I could be there for you all the time!”

“Craig...do you know what you’re saying right now?”

“...I do,” I said as I looked at him, “....I know I kept denying it...but I’m not denying it anymore,” I said. “I love you, Tweek. I still love you...and I know I kept pressuring you to move on and forget about me, but I just-”

I suddenly felt a pair of lips on mine, and I realized that Tweek stepped forward and was kissing me. I tensed up as I felt Twee turning his head, his hands on my cheek as he pulled me closer. I didn’t know what was going on, but I found myself closing my eyes as I started kissing him back.

Once we pulled away, I looked at Tweek, shocked, “....I thought you moved on.”

Tweek shook his head, “I lied. I lied for your sake….since I thought that this is what you wanted...but I can see that this is the opposite,” Tweek said.

I looked at him before smiling, “I forgot how much of an actor you were, Tweek. God….”

Tweek placed his hand on my cheek and looked at me, “Craig….we can make this work, okay? Please...stay with the Freedom Pals, and I promise...it won’t be like back then...I promise that we’ll all be equals, and that I’ll always fight by your side...and never let anyone hurt you...just like you never let anyone hurt me,” Tweek said.

“Tweek…”

“From now on...we’re looking after each other...like partners should. I promise.”

“....But what about my work here? I can’t just...leave it, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “hey...Kenny and everyone are quite resourceful...I’m sure we can find a way for you to work here, but still have time to help us out in the field,” Tweek said, “and...I can also stay here to help you out….that way we can be together all the time,” Tweek said, “so please, Craig….don’t leave the Freedom Pals, don’t leave everyone...and especially...don’t leave me again. We’ll make this work...I promise,” Tweek said.

“.....” I looked at him, a smile formed on my face, “....okay….okay. I’ll stay. I’ll fucking stay with the Freedom Pals, and help fight crime again...as long as you’re here with me,” I said.

Tweek nodded and leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around Tweek’s waist as Tweek wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We pulled each other closer, our chest touching, and our breaths mixing together. We pulled away, our faces flushed, and we were both breathing heavily. We looked into each other’s eyes, smiling at each other.

“Tweek...you’re floating,” I said, noticing how his feet were off the ground.

Tweek chuckled, “I can’t help it...I’m happy.”

I smiled, “me too,” I said. I was about to lean forward for another kiss, but then the ground started shaking violently. We both fell to the ground, surprised. “What the hell?”

“Was that an earthquake?” Tweek asked.

Suddenly, the alarms went off and the red light started blinking. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on.

“Not an earthquake. The city is in danger,” I said.

“What!?” Tweek exclaimed.

We both started running towards the windows and pulled up the blinds. Our eyes widened as he saw people screaming and evacuating outside, and buildings suddenly crumbling to pieces. However, what was more shocking was the giant robot outside.

“Isn’t that...Chaos’ robot?” I asked.

“No….it can’t be...we’re supposed to be expecting him tomorrow!” Tweek said.

“Muhahahahaha! Cower before me! For it is I, Professor Chaos, here to ruin your day,” Chaos exclaimed on a giant screen on the giant robot’s chest. “Oh Freedom Pals, hope you had fun wasting your time with those four blunderheads I purposely sent you, of course...I made sure to give them the wrong date on purpose,” Chaos said, “so now….it’s time to destroy everything,” Chaos chuckled.

Suddenly, we saw what appeared to be thousands of villains walking forward, all of them carrying Chaos’ tech. My stomach dropped as I saw that this is way more than a hundred people that we thought were going to show. So even if we had the gun which is still not ready...I don’t think it will be able to stop all of them.

“Oh shit,” both Tweek and I said as we both realized we were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, I'm sad to say, but this is the second to last chapter. Meaning next update will be the finale. I originally did want to make this longer, but realizing I have way too many stories that still need to be update, especially with the recent, and probably longest one to write, "There's a Murder in South Park," I knew I can't keep writing and stay motivated for all of them, and honestly, "Goodbye Hero" was one of those stories I was slowly losing motivation for, even though I had a lot of ideas when I started writing this story.
> 
> So yes, I'm ending this story soon, but I will do my best to make the last chapter have that Rosey touch to it....hopefully...we'll see. Anyways, have a good day, stay safe, wash your hands, and hope you look forward to the final chapter of "Goodbye Hero!"


	6. Freedom Pals, Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Chaos and his army begins.

The sight of the robot and the army that Chaos had brought, I knew that we didn’t stand a chance. Even with the gun that we prepared, this was way too much for us to handle. We have no idea what we were going to do.

“Craig...this is bad…” Tweek said.

“I can see that,” I said.

“What are we going to do?” Tweek asked.

“....First things first, we gotta get out of here. With how much that robot is causing damage to the city, this building isn’t going to last long,” I said.

“What about everyone else?” Tweek asked.

“I’m sure everyone has already started to evacuate once they saw the robot stomping around. They’ll be fine, this isn’t the first time that citizens have to evacuate out of a crumbling building,” I said, “now come on!” I said as I grabbed Tweek’s hand and started dragging him to the emergency exit. As expected, we saw everyone that was here for the party running down the stairs, panicking as they ran down and heading towards the exit. “Come on!” I started running down the stairs while holding Tweek’s hand, as we finally reached the exit, we ran outside, and watched as everyone began heading to the city’s shelter.

“What do we do now? Even if the other’s got the gun ready, it wasn’t made to handle this many villains! What are we going to do?” Tweek said.

“....We fight,” I said.

“Huh? We can’t handle all of them plus Chaos’ robot,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, we’re superheroes, we’re supposed to be fighting the bad guys with our fists and powers, hell...you think all the older superheroes relied on gadgets to stop the bad guy?”

“Craig...it’s dangerous,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...I was always in danger, and I never once had to use gadgets, just my fists. So right now...if we’re going to protect this city and everyone here...we gotta try...even if things get harder later,” I said.

“.....You’re right,” Tweek said, “okay...we should go meet up with the others and come up with a plan, we have to stop Chaos and his army before things get really bad,” Tweek said.

“Right,” I said. Tweek began to head off to the opposite direction of where everyone else was going, and I was about to follow, but I felt a hand grab my shoulder. “Huh...Jackson?”

“Craig, where are you going? We need to get to the shelter...and where’s Tweek?”

“Um...he...he had to...help a relative of his. He wants to make sure they are safe and will be at the shelter soon,” I said.

“Alright, then let’s go,” Jackson said.

“W-what?” I stopped.

“You said Tweek is going to be at the shelter later, right? So we should just go now and he’ll meet us at the shelter soon, so let’s go,” Jackson said.

“....I...I can’t leave him alone,” I said.

“Craig, are you seriously going to go after him when there’s a villain destroying the city right now?”

“....” Honestly...something changed ever since Tweek came back to my life. For years, I would always watch Tweek and everyone else fighting villains and saving the city, while I would run away from danger with everyone else. I always thought that living a normal life was what I wanted, but after being back with everyone and Tweek, I realized that maybe normal isn’t what I wanted, and that deep down...I didn’t want to disappoint everyone that’s relying on me. I didn’t want to disappoint Tweek again. “....I’m sorry...but I can’t. I can’t leave Tweek again,” I said.

“....” Jackson sighed as he looked at me seriously, “are you really going to go after him right now?”

“....Yeah,” I said, “I can’t leave him alone,” I said.

“....Alright...just...promise me to stay safe. Don’t do anything reckless,” Jackson said.

I smiled at him, “hey, you know who you’re talking to?”

Jackson smiled, “go on. Go after him, and try not to get hurt.”

I nodded, even though I know I couldn’t keep any promises. With that, I turned and started to run after Tweek.

This time...I’m not running away anymore. As long as I have my friends and Tweek by my side, then I’m not going to be scared anymore.

* * *

Tweek and I made it to Freedom Pal’s base where everyone has gathered. Everyone was panicking and unsure what to do, Kenny was trying his best to calm everyone down while trying to figure out a solution, but no one was listening to him.

“Fuck, we’re screwed!” Cartman exclaimed.

“Wah! I don’t want to die!” Clyde cried.

“Clyde, get a hold of yourself, and stop grabbing at my leg, man,” Token said.

“Everyone, calm down!” Kenny exclaimed, “we’re heroes for god sake, we can’t be panicking and worrying, everyone is counting on us to save the day!”

“Well what do you expect us to do, Kenny?” Wendy asked, “the gun isn’t ready, and even if we get it up as fast as we could, it won’t be able to handle that many villains plus Chaos’ robot!”

“....Token...you think you can get the gun to shoot more than ten times?” Kenny asked.

“I can try, but creating the gun takes a lot of power, hell, trying to get it to do what it did was hard enough without the thing exploding in my face,” Token said, “so even if I do increase the power and hope it’ll work a little longer than what it was originally was able to last for, there’s a chance it’ll end up breakin later, or worse...explode.”

“Yeah….I don’t really want to become mosquito chunks if that gun starts to explode while we’re facing all those bad guys,” Clyde said.

“Well now what? We can’t face all those bad guys without the gun, and we can’t keep using the gun longer without it exploding! We’re screwed,” Stan said.

“Not quite,” Tweek said.

“What do you mean?” Kenny asked as he stared at both Tweek and I.

“....Look, I know there’s a lot of villains out there that are ready to kick our asses, but the people of this city are relying on us. We can’t bring them down by giving up or worrying that our number one weapon isn’t going to work to stop all of them,” I said.

“Then what do you suggest we do, hm?” Cartman asked.

“...We fight,” I said.

“Fight...all of them?”

“Hey, we can still use the gun to help lessen the number of bad guys that are out there….and we can also use all the weapons we have around here. So instead of complaining like a bunch of babies, why don’t we use our brains and start using our fists to stop Chaos and his army?”

“It’s too risky, Craig. There’s just way too many of them,” Wendy said.

“Oh yeah? Well remember that one time I got surrounded by ten villains that were all ganged up on me while you guys were busy dealing with the main honcho?”

“Ugh, why are you bringing back old memories? We apologize for what happened, didn’t we?” Cartman said.

“Yes, we did, Cartman, but you didn’t say shit,” Kyle said.

“Oh shut up you kite wearing little-”

“Shut the fuck up, both of you,” I said, slamming my hand on the table, “look...what I’m trying to say is...even though I was outnumbered that day..I still managed to get out of there alive. I kept fighting, even when my hands started to hurt and were starting to bruise. I kept going in order to survive. So if I can do it, so can you,” I said.

“That’s different though, you’re the strongest member of our group, of course you’d be able to fight all of those villains on your own, but not us! If we go out there, we’re dead meat in less than a minute,” Stan said.

“....Guys...are you even listening to what you’re saying? Heroes are supposed to be brave, and yet here you all are, scared out of your wits. Yeah, I’m the strongest, but I don’t just rely on my fists you know. I use my head too. I know I can’t always fight my way out, but I can at least fight my way out while thinking things through. Even if I did manage to take on those villains back then, I still had to think things through in order to make sure I don’t take one wrong step. You guys managed to survive this long, even after I left, so stop being scared, and be real heroes, god damn it,” I said.

“.....”

Everyone went silent as they all looked at each other, unsure of what to say or react. Everyone seemed so unsure, but most of all, they were just scared.

“....He’s right,” Kenny said.

“What?”

“Guys...it’s been our dreams to become superheroes, and here we are, we’re the city’s number one hero group, so are we really going to disappoint everyone because we just so happen to be scared? We gotta protect them because everyone is relying on us. We have to save this city.”

“Well even if we do go out there, how are we going to protect ourselves? I’m sure even our high tech suits won’t be able to defend us from that many villains,” Stan said.

“Then this might help,” doctor Timothy suddenly came in with Bebe close behind. He brought in a large supply of healing packs, weapons, and gadgets, and Bebe stepped in, holding what looked to be goggles. “I figure that if you all are going to go out there and fight, you’ll need something to help protect you and get some good hits.”

“And these will give you extra protection,” Bebe said as she put on one of the goggles and pressed a button on the side. Soon, what appeared to be an invisible shield surrounded her body. “These will help protect you for a long time, but not forever, so be very careful and try not to get the goggles themselves hit or anything, and sorry that I couldn’t make them fashionable, but these were the best I can come up with on short notice,” Bebe said.

“No, these will help us and get to Chaos as fast as we can,” Kenny said.

“Exactly,” doctor Timothy said, he turned towards everyone, “I know this seems like a dire situation everyone, but the citizens of South Park are relying on all of us, so it’s up to us to step forth and stop Chao.”

“.....” Everyone looked at each other before they all turned back to Kenny, doctor Timothy, Tweek, and I.

“...Alright...I guess we’re going through with it,” Stan smiled.

“Everyone is relying on us, so we can’t give up,” Wendy said.

“For the citizens of South Park,” Kyle said.

“For the citizens of South Park!” Everyone exclaimed.

“You guys…” Tweek smiled.

I smiled and grabbed one of the goggles, “alright...let’s go kick those fuckers’ asses,” I said.

“Yeah!” Everyone cheered.

No matter what happens, we’re going to stay strong and fight till the very end.

“Freedom Pals, go!”

* * *

This was it. This might be the biggest fight that the Freedom Pals has ever faced. Sure, we’ve seen powerful villains, and even after I left, the gang faced some strong opponents on the battlefield, but we knew that this was different. We knew that if we failed, no one was safe, and it’s up to us on what happens to the fate of the city.

God...this was a lot of pressure, but we did sign up for this in the first place.

“Craig...you ready?” Tweek asked as he put on his goggles.

I nodded, “yeah....though I’m a bit worried. I don’t want to let down everyone like Jackson, my friends at work, and even Mr. Franklin,” I said.

“....Hey,” Tweek grabbed my hand, “no matter what happens, I’m right behind you, partner.”

I looked at him and smiled, “I know.”

“Hey lovebirds! Are you two done flirting yet?” Cartman yelled at us.

“Fuck off, Cartman,” I sighed as I flipped him off. We walked over towards the team, getting ready for the fight.

“Alright, does everyone know the plan?” Wendy asked.

“Yeah, we just go out there and start fighting any villains we come across, giving Kenny, Token, and doctor Timothy some time to get the gun ready. We’ll all split up into groups of two or three people, and try to reach for the robot. Chaos’ robot is our main target, so we gotta be quick before that thing destroys the city,” Stan said.

“Alright, everyone ready?” I asked.

“Ready!”

“Good...let’s get out there,” I said.

We all were currently in the little antique shop by the door. I opened the door slightly and peeked outside. I didn’t see anyone around, so we all left the shop and looked around, seeing the robot was to the left of us. It seemed it was heading for the more residential areas.

“Alright, so while Kenny and the others set up the gun, we all have to get to that robot before it reaches to where all the citizens are located. Judging from how Chaos is going towards the residential area, I’m sure he’s planning on attacking the civilians,” Kyle said.

“Alright, everyone, so once we get close, we all need to get ready and-”

“Look out!” Tweek suddenly pushed me out of the way, and everyone jumped when a rocket almost hit us. We managed to survive, but parts of the antique shop were destroyed from the explosion.

“Shit! They found us!” Wendy exclaimed. We all looked up and saw a few of Chaos’ men up in the sky, shooting at us with their weapons.

“Get going!” I shouted.

We all split up and started going into different directions, allowing those villains to split up and each of them following one of the groups. Tweek and I were being chased by the one that shot a rocket at us earlier.

“Tweek, now!” I shouted.

Tweek quickly turned around and took in a deep breath, he then exhaled, and a large gust of wind managed to blow the rocket guy away from us, however, the rocket guy managed to shoot another rocket at us, to which I jumped in, grabbed the rocket, and quickly turned it so it would be fired at the fucker instead. The rocket exploded, and the guy fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Nice work, partner,” I said.

“You too,” Tweek smiled, he then looked behind me, “don’t look now, but we got company,” Tweek said.

We turned around and saw that ten more villains came up to us. Seems like the rocket alerted them and they quickly came over just as we got rid of the first guy.

“Guess this really isn’t going to be easy,” I sighed.

“Yeah...but I’m sure we can handle them,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “shall we dance?” I asked.

“Thought you’d never asked,” Tweek grinned.

We then charged at them.

I managed to get three by hitting the ground as hard as I could, and the shock managed to send three of them flying, but one suddenly came from behind and punched me in the back of the head. Thank god that these goggles that Bebe gave us were protecting us, otherwise, I’m sure that would have hurt.

“Don’t touch him!” Tweek shouted as he used his lightning powers to shock the guy that hit me, he then used a lightning ball and threw them at three of them.

“Nice going, now let’s finish them off!” I said.

“Right!”

We both started running at the remaining three and started to hit them, dodging their fists, and making sure to kick their legs in, before hitting them in the head to knock them out. Once they were done, Tweek and I stood there, trying to catch our breaths.

“God...I’m starting to get tired,” I said.

“Well we can’t give up now, we’re almost there,” Tweek said.

“Right,” I said, “let’s go,” I said.

We kept fighting our way through all these villains, and though we were getting tired, we pushed ourselves to keep going for the sake of South Park.

* * *

After what felt like hours, we were finally close to the robot. We stopped for a bit and started using some of the healing packs to get back some of our energy. We were both tired, hurting, and just wanted this to be over with.

“Fuck...how many did Chaos manage to hire for this fight?” I asked.

“I think he managed to get every villain that hates us and all superheroes in the world,” Tweek said.

“I can tell...the last guy really got me good in the jaw. I really wished our goggles lasted a bit longer, that punch really hurt,” I said.

“Here,” Tweek then made his hands cold and placed them over my cheek. “Better?”

“...Yeah,” I smiled as I held his hand. We both looked up at the giant robot in front of us, “seems like we’re the first to get here, guess the others are still struggling with the other villains,” I said.

“Seems that way,” Tweek said, “which means it’s up to us to get in there and stop Chaos,” Tweek said.

“....I feel like...this is still too easy,” I said.

“Do you mean...this might be a trap that was set up by Chaos?” Tweek asked.

“You feel it too, huh?”

“...A little,” Tweek said, “but we’ve come so far, we can’t give up now,” Tweek said.

“...Right,” I said.

“Hey...I’m here with you, alright? We can do this,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “yeah,” I said, “let’s get up there,” I said.

Tweek carefully picked me up and started to fly both of us towards the top. I kept a lookout for anyone that might try to come at us while we’re flying, getting ready to defend us if something comes at us.

“Man...I really wished we could have flown here, running all the way here was tiring,” I said.

“I know, we can’t alert more villains to come after us, we need all the energy we have to stop Chaos, and what might be waiting for us inside this thing,” Tweek said.

“Right...I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a camera watching us right now,” I said, “I’m surprised a laser or something hasn’t tried to shoot us by now,” I said.

Suddenly, we noticed something coming out of the robot’s back, and we paled when we realized it was a laser gun. It was pointed at us and getting ready to fire.

“Spoke too soon,” Tweek said.

“Go go go!” I shouted.

Tweek quickly started flying as fast as he could, dodging the lasers that were shooting at us, one nearly hit Tweek’s leg. Tweek started swerving around, hoping to dodge the lasers, but more laser guns started popping out and started to shoot us as well, we needed to get inside before we’re dead.

“We need a way in, now!” I shouted.

“I know!” Tweek exclaimed as he looked around. Once we were near the robot’s head, he looked around till his eyes landed on the robot’s eyes, seeing it was actually made of glass. “Brace yourself!” Tweek said.

“What?” Tweek then started flying towards the glass. “Woah! Tweek! Wait!” I shouted.

We crashed through the glass and managed to get inside. I groaned in pain as I could feel a couple of glass shards in my arm, but it was manageable.

“Fuck...warn me better next time,” I said as I got up. I turned my head, only to pause when I saw Tweek laying on the ground, losing consciousness. “Shit! Tweek! Don’t close your eyes! Get up!”

“Nnggg...no thank you...I’m too full of beans…” Tweek muttered, closing his eyes and seemed to pass out.

“Shit! Wake up!” I tried shaking him awake, but he wasn’t budging.

“Well well well, look what we have here.” I looked up and frowned as I saw Chaos stepping towards us, along with his minions pointing their weapons at us. “If it isn’t the famous Sucker Punch,” Chaos smiled, “I heard you’ve left the team years ago...but it seems like you’re back.”

I glared at him, “what are you doing, Chaos? Why are you attacking these innocent people? Why are you doing any of this!?” I exclaimed.

Chaos smiled, “revenge, of course,” Chaos said. “I wanted to get back at you Freedom Pals for locking me up, and I wanted to get revenge on this city for trying to erase the name Chaos from their memories! To think...these fools can just forget about me so easily, just because they think I was going to rot in jail, but looky here! I’m out of prison, and I got the upperhand, don’t I?” Chaos smirked, “I knew the moment you Freedom Pals realize I had escape, you’d try to find any information on what I’m planning, so I decided to mess with you all. I knew that if I was going to get my revenge, I needed every villain that hates heroes like you, that wanted revenge just like me, however...I knew that if you Freedom Pals found out my plans, I would never get this far, so...I decided to not tell everyone I was working with the entire plan, telling a few some false information on purpose, that way...those who were caught by your team and were interrogated would get the impression that my little war with you all was happening on a certain day, when in reality...this was my plan all along,” Chaos smirked.

“You were messing with us to begin with. Is that why you kept sending more villains out to fight us? Knowing we’d try to get info from them?”

Chaos smiled, “smart, right? The more villains I sent out to you all, the less you’ll get involved and find out what I was really planning and preparing. I do feel bad for having to sacrifice a few of those fellas that volunteered to help me...but...sacrifice is needed if we are to achieve our goal, and that is to destroy the Freedom Pals, destroy every hero in the world, and take over this whole planet. Soon, this world will be nothing but chaos,” Chaos laughed maniacally.

“You son of a bitch! You’re not getting away with this!” I got up and was ready to punch the bastard, but one of Chaos’ minions stepped forward and pointed their gun at me.

“Don’t even try, Sucker Punch. I saw your little fight earlier and I know that those goggles you were using to defend yourself aren’t working anymore, and that suit you’re wearing is starting to fall apart. Basically...you’re pretty much defenseless, and I know that the great Sucker Punch will die instantly from a gunshot to the head,” Chaos smirked.

“Mothefucker,” I growled.

“Language, Sucker Punch, not that it matters. You and all your friends will die, along with all the people in this city. Soon, evil will be taking over, and you can’t do anything about it. We won, and you all lost,” Chaos smirked, “now...I might reconsider everything if you do one thing for me,” Chaos smiled.

“What?” I frowned.

“...Why not join me?” Chaos said.

“What!? Are you insane? Why would I join a psycho like you!?” I shouted.

Chaos chuckled, “Oh Sucker Punch, you don’t think I don’t know how much you struggled when you were with the Freedom Pals? You were used as a punching bag, you never got any respect, everyone always left you behind, you were never praised for your efforts. You were just the guy that has all the muscles, so the group would always leave you to handle the hard work, while they focused on the main job. Face it...you weren’t appreciated back then, Sucker Punch, which is why I was surprised when I heard you came back to those heroes after you left all those years ago. I thought you were smart enough to stay out of hero business after how they mistreated you all those years ago,” Chaos said.

“So what? Just because what happened to me before was sucky doesn’t mean it’s the same now!”

“You sure? People changing isn’t easy, and I’m sure those heroes are only playing nice and doing whatever you say since they know they need you. They could easily go back to their mistreatment towards you if defeating me had succeeded,” Chaos said, “face it...they don’t care about you, they only care about your strength,” Chaos said.

“.....” I looked down.

“Join me, Sucker Punch, I need someone as strong as you on my team. If you join me, you can get whatever you want, respect, power, money, anything. Why join a losing team when you can join my team? At least here...you’ll be awarded for your efforts.”

“....It’s true that I hated those assholes for never respecting me as a hero, and that I was tired of getting my ass kicked, hell...I really thought I could live a normal life if I quit,” I said. I looked at Tweek, seeing he was still unconscious and badly hurt, my heart ached to see him like this, “...but...things are different now. I realized that I can’t escape my duties as a hero, and I can see that those guys are trying to make things right with me. Hell...no matter how many times I want to quit...I know deep down I’d come back to them,” I said, I looked at Tweek, “I’d come back for him.” I looked at Chaos and clenched my fist, “so no matter what you say, no matter how many times you beat me up, no matter what you do...I won’t join you. I’m a Freedom Pal, and that’s that!”

“....Wrong choice,” Chaos snapped his fingers and one of the minions came over and grabbed Tweek, and pushed me back. I landed beside Tweek, and I tried to get up, but there were guns pointed at the both of us. “Well...I guess this is where you and your partner die, but I’ll be a bit lenient and let you say your final words, not that it matters since again...I won, and the Freedom Pals lost,” Chaos snickered.

I stared at him before smirking, “Oh...I think the Freedom Pals still have one trick left in their sleeves,” I said as I pulled out a remote from my pocket and quickly pressed the button.

Before we all knew it, something hit the robot, and all the machines and monitors around us started to go haywire. Chaos panicked and tried to see what was going on, but half of the power in the robot was now dead.

“No! What did you do!?” Chaos exclaimed.

“Simple,” I said, “while we were heading over here, Mysterion, doctor Timothy, and Tupperware were busy putting up the gun. I knew it would be set up by now. However, I did tell them to not fire the gun yet, and that they needed to point the gun at the robot at all costs, and made sure everyone who had reached the robot first has a remote to fire the gun,” I said.

“No…”

I smiled, “yeah...guess you ain’t winning today,” I was about to press the button again, but one of the minions was about to shoot me, I quickly kicked him, then reached for the gun and started using it to hit the other minions around us, making sure they were away from Tweek and I. I was about to press the button, but Chaos ran in and knocked the remote out of my hand as he collided into me. “No!”

“I will make sure you and the Freedom Pals burn alive!” Chaos shouted. He was about to destroy the robot, but suddenly, icicle spears started to surround Chaos.

“Someone needs to chill,” Tweek said as he put his hand down and the icicle spears hit Chaos’ hand, causing him to drop the remote. He soon was surrounded by the icicle spears, and was unable to move without cutting himself. I quickly grabbed the remote once Chaos was down.

“Took you long enough to wake up,” I said.

“Yeah yeah, let’s just end this right now already, my head is killing me,” Tweek groaned.

“No! This isn’t over!” Chaos shouted.

“Mm...I think it is. Better luck next time, asshole,” I said. I pressed the button again, and once again the robot was shot, this time shutting the robot down completely.

“No!”

“Let’s get out of here,” I said.

“What about them?” Tweek asked as he gestured towards Chaos and the minions.

“They’ve dealt with our punches and kicks before in the past, I’m sure they’ll survive a bit of a fall,” I said.

“Good point,” Tweek smiled.

I quickly helped Tweek up and we both started getting the hell out of there. We reached the window we came in from and Tweek began to fly us both out of there as the robot started to collapse. Once we were back on the ground, we watched as the robot fell to the ground. We noticed that all the villains that remained had stopped attacking, and were shocked to see that Chaos’ robot had fallen.

“Shit! Chaos’ robot has been destroyed! What do we do now?”

“Who cares if the robot is down? There’s still a lot of us! Those heroes won’t be able to-” Suddenly, the villains were being wrapped up in what looked to be fabric, and now they couldn’t move. “W-what is this!?”

“Polyester,” Tweek and I looked up and saw Bebe, “it’s great for making clothes durable, and tying up bad guys,” Bebe smiled as she started tying up all the other villains that were around with her powers.

“Fashionista!” Tweek smiled.

“Hey boys,” Bebe said, “I thought you Freedom Pals could use some help around here.”

We turned our heads and we saw a couple of heroes that I’ve never seen before rushing in and helping us. Among them, we saw Scott.

“Captain Diabetes?” I called out.

Scott turned his head and waved at us, “hello fellow heroes! I heard you all were struggling with the villainous miscreants around here, so I thought I’d get some backup!”

“Where’d you get these guys?” I asked.

“Well from the recruit list and those who auditioned to join the Freedom Pals,” Scott said, “the moment I told them about the Freedom Pals needing help, they jumped on the wagon and were ready to help!”

“Good job, Captain Diabetes. You really have proven yourself to be a good hero. I’m glad you’re part of the team,” Tweek said.

Scott smiled, “I’ll make you proud!” Scott exclaimed. He then took a couple of sticks of powdered candy and began to eat them. Suddenly, Scott started to go buff and began to go on a rampage.

“...Wow…” I muttered.

“That’s why we chose him when finding a replacement. His diabetic rampage can pack a wallop,” Tweek said, “even if they can’t last for too long.”

“I see,” I said. I turned towards Tweek, “you okay?”

Tweek smiled, “I’m fine. Something like crashing into a glass window is nothing.”

I smiled, “glad you’re okay, partner.”

Tweek nodded, “shall we finish this?” Tweek asked as he held out his hand.

I smiled as I grabbed Tweek’s hand, “I’m right behind you.” We rushed in to help the others finish the fight.

Though the fight wasn’t completely over yet, it was easy to see that we have won.

* * *

It was a long battle, but we managed to stop Chaos and his army. We watched as every villain that came out was now being taken back to prison, and considering how much damage they have done to the city, I’m sure they’ll be in there for a long time.

“Ugh! Get your hands off of me! Do you have any idea who I am!? I am Professor Chaos! The evilest villain alive! I will make your lives a living-”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Kenny sighed as he pushed Chaos into the back of the police car, “keep talking because after this little stunt, don’t think you’re going back to normal jail,” Kenny said, he then put on a smile, “hope you enjoy solitude at Ms. Hilga’s Happy Solitude Facility. It’s a recently opened facility that hasn’t yet gotten its first resident...until now,” Kenny said.

“W-what? Wait...wait! I don’t want to go there! No!” Chaos screamed, but Kenny closed the door and we all watched as Chaos was taken away.

“....Is that true?” I asked.

“Oh yeah,” Kenny said, “I knew that if we want to avoid something like this from happening again, we gotta put Chaos somewhere where he’ll be alone for a long time, and has no access to any other villains or people. The facility will work hard to try and rehabilitate Chaos, but who knows when there will be a day that Chaos is no longer a psychotic murderer planning the destruction of humanity.”

“That’ll be the day,” I sighed.

Kenny turned towards me, “Well Craig...I have one last thing to say,” Kenny walked up to me before patting me on the shoulder and had a smile on his face, very weird considering he never smiles when he’s in his superhero alter ego. “Thank you. If it weren’t for you, I’m sure we would have never stopped Chaos.”

“....Hey...I’m not the only one that was fighting,” I said.

“No, but you were the one that came up with this plan, and was the one to stop Chaos. So thank you,” Kenny said, “...and look...I know we promised you that once you helped us with Chaos, we’d leave you alone, but...I was just wondering if-”

“Yes,” I said immediately.

“Huh? I was about to ask if you’d be willing to stay with us, at least..a little longer,” Kenny said.

I stared at him before smiling, “yeah, and that’s why I said yes,” I said. I let out a sigh as I turned my head from him, “you all are still a bunch of assholes I remember, but at the same time...I can tell you’ve all changed...and I know I’ve changed as well. Honestly...I do miss fighting with you guys, and stopping bad guys. In the end...I’m a hero, and a hero keeps fighting bad guys till every last one of them is wiped out and the citizens of the world are safe,” I said.

“....” Kenny stared at me before grinning, “welcome back, Sucker Punch.”

I smiled and gave him a salute, “good to be back, sir.”

“Woohoo! We did it!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Th-th-th-three cheers f-f-f-for Sucker P-Punch!” Jimmy exclaimed. “Hhhhhhhiiii….hip hip hip...hip h-hurray!”

Everyone began to heer and all were starting to congratulate me. As I stared at all of them, something inside me felt a great wave of relief and happiness. I suddenly felt Tweek holding my hand, and I turned towards him.

“Welcome back, partner.”

“....Yeah,” I smiled. I wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a hug, Tweek hugging me back.

“OMG, are Sucker Punch and Wonder Storm an item again?” Bebe asked, both her and Wendy were practically squealing.

I rolled my eyes and flipped them off, “so what if we are? Mind your own business.”

The two let out a squeal of excitement. Tweek and I chuckled as I leaned forward to give Tweek a kiss on the lips.

“Alright Freedom Pals, the battle is over, but we still got some cleaning up to do. I know there are still a few villains that have escaped, so let’s look around for them, and make sure these scumbags get the punishment they all deserved,” Kenny said.

“Yes, sir!”

“Freedom Pals, go!”

* * *

It was another normal day at the office, and like usual, everyone were gossiping about the latest attack that happened a few days ago, female employees were flirting with any of the newer interns and workers that had just arrived, Mr. Franklin was still being a jerk, and I have a lot of work on my desk, even though I’m no longer Mr. Franklin’s assistant.

“Why are the papers still coming? I thought I didn’t have to do any of this stuff ever since I started my job as a journalist,” I whined.

“Well I think Mr. Franklin is pushing all of your old secretary work to you, since you know...his new secretary is still learning how to do your old position,” Tweek said.

We both watched as the new kid who was hired to replace me was currently struggling using the copy machine. The machine suddenly started spitting out papers everywhere, and he looked ready to cry.

“Yeah...he isn’t going to last for long, especially if Mr. Franklin treats him the same way he treated me,” I said.

“Is that why you’re not bothering to train him?” Tweek asked.

“I’ll get to it….” I turned away, “eventually.”

“Craig,” Tweek huffed.

“Hey, I’m busy. I got stuff to do as the new journalist, got new responsibilities, need to finish some work that has been piling up since I haven’t been able to get to them because of my other duties,” I said.

“Excuses,” Tweek sighed.

I frowned, “tell me again why you’re still here, Tweek? Now that I’m back, why do you need to still be here? Wasn’t the point of you being here in the first place was to keep an eye on me?”

Tweek smiled, “I know,” Tweek said, “but I get an excuse to see you more often during the day, and I want to keep an eye on you just in case. There are a lot of handsome young guys working here,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “you're still jealous of Jackson, aren’t you?”

Tweek huffed, “just because Jackson quit working here to be a news anchor doesn’t mean I can trust you, especially since you’ll be seeing his face more often on TV,” Tweek said.

“Come on, Jackson has already accepted that I’m with you now, and we’re just friends. Besides...I heard Jackson is very happy at his new job, and has even started seeing someone,” I said.

“Really?”

“Yep,” I said, “so be more supportive of Jackson. Don’t forget about how many times he was cautious around you when I still hated your guts,” I chuckled.

Tweek went pale, “you...didn’t really hate my guts during that time...did you?”

I looked away, “well…”

“I-I said I was sorry!” Tweek exclaimed.

I chuckled before I looked around and quickly leaned in to kiss Tweek on the lips, “I know, honey. You’re forgiven.”

“....” Tweek blushed as he stood there, embarrassed, “another reason why I like working here is that….we get to do that more often now, even when we’re working,” Tweek said shyly.

“Oh my, I didn’t know you were the type that was into romance in an office setting,” I chuckled.

“D-don’t tease me, Craig,” Tweek groaned.

I chuckled and kept teasing Tweek a bit since I love seeing how flustered he can be, when suddenly, we heard an alarm on our watches. We looked at each other before looking around. We quickly rushed to somewhere secluded from everyone, and answered the call.

“Kenny, what’s the problem?” Tweek said as he answered his communicator.

“We got Jackhammer and the Slime causing havoc near the schools, we need you two to get over there and stop them before innocent kids get hurt,” Kenny said.

“Can’t you guys do it? Tweek and I are working,” I groaned.

“Oh I’m sorry, what’s more important? Saving people’s lives or writing the latest story. Don’t forget, Tucker, you have a duty to the people of South Park, and you must-”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll be at the school soon. See you soon,” I said as I turned off Tweek’s communicator.

Tweek sighed, “Kenny isn’t going to like that.”

“Meh, who cares what he thinks? It’s not like he can fire me since I am the strongest hero on the team,” I smirked.

“Don’t start getting a big head, Craig,” Tweek chuckled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” I said.

We rushed outside, giving the office the excuse that we were going to be checking the latest battle with the Freedom Pals. Once we were outside, and no one could see us, Tweek snapped his fingers and soon changed into his costume, I just started removing my suit, revealing my costume underneath.

“There’s got to be a better way for you to change your costume, I’m sure it must be uncomfortable having to wear that underneath your normal clothes all the time,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but at least it makes more sense than the whole lightning striking you and you’re suddenly in your costume,” I said.

“It fits with my theme,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less lame,” I said.

Tweek huffed, “can we go now?” Tweek asked.

“Anything you say, honey,” I said.

Tweek then picked me up until he was carrying me, I wrapped my arms around him to feel more secure. “Ready to fly?”

“Yep,” I smiled.

We then began to get off the ground and started flying up in the air. To think that I was so scared of this. Honestly, the view was surprisingly beautiful, especially with Tweek here keeping me safe.

Although I have given up trying to live a normal life, I realized that life is far from being normal. Life can be full of surprises sometimes, but hey, for a guy that was born with super strength, I realize that it’s my responsibility to help those in need. People rely on us heroes, and I know that as long as Tweek is by my side, then I have nothing to be scared of.

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story till the very end. Though I wish I could have made the story longer or at least gave it a better ending, I'm still happy that most of you enjoyed the story and showed your support. It means a lot to me. So thank you for enjoying "Goodbye Hero," and stayed to the very end. Though I'm not sure when I'll make the next superhero story (if I do plan on making another one), I will still be writing more creek stories, to which I hope you'll look forward to reading and supporting as well.
> 
> So with that, this is the end of this story. Thank you all again, and hope you will all enjoy more stories from me! Love you all, bye!


End file.
